Protecting You
by Kagome Juh
Summary: Bella foi testemunha de um assassinato e, ao ser encaminhada para o sistema de proteção à testemunha do FBI, ela conheceu seu protetor. Conseguiria ela quebrar as barreiras de Edward e conquistar o coração daquele que tem que protegê-la? A.H.
1. O assassinato

-

-

**Protecting You**

**-**

**-**

**Prefácio.**

É completamente típico de mim, não? Ter uma vida estranha, experiências e mais experiências de quase-morte, e escolher trabalhar em um Supermercado no turno da madrugada - quando ele nem mesmo abria nesse horário!

Eu sinceramente não esperava ser uma testemunha de um assassinato. Não era algo que eu apreciaria ver, se eu tivesse escolha. Mas como eu já disse: É _totalmente_ típico que aconteça isso comigo. Principalmente na minha primeira noite de trabalho.

E enquanto eu via aquele loiro com uma tatuagem estranha - que muito depois eu consegui entender que era um V medieval – matar meu chefe, eu percebi que minha vida daria várias voltas. Não tinha a noção de que daria voltas _tão_ grandes, mas já imaginava que viraria de cabeça para baixo. E então, eu me vi no meio de uma guerra, e o alvo era justamente eu.

Eu não era mais somente a testemunha, eu era a testemunha protegida por _ele_.

E foi justamente _ele_, que mudou tudo na minha vida, além de salvá-la. E justamente _ele_, que não protegeu meu coração...

Simplesmente o roubou.

-

-

**Capítulo I – O assassinato.**

Os olhos escuros encaravam-na furiosamente enquanto ele era puxado pelos federais. As mãos nas costas algemadas. Mas o sorriso de lado naquele rosto repleto de maldade deixou claro o seu futuro. Ela tremeu levemente pensando ter percebido sua sentença de morte.

- Não se preocupe, os agentes que cuidarão de você já estão chegando. – Ela escutou o oficial ao seu lado dizer tentando acalmá-la. Os olhos castanhos encararam o oficial.

- Babás? – Ela perguntou fazendo uma careta.

- Você vai precisar de proteção. – Ele disse convicto. E ouvindo isso de um homem experiente fez com que ela percebesse a enrascada que havia se metido. – Proteção à testemunha. – Ele completou sorrindo tranquilamente, como se isso acontecesse todos os dias. Ela engoliu em seco com aquela situação, e seus braços finos rodearam seu frágil corpo. Finalmente ela ficara assustada.

O oficial virou-se ao chamado de alguém e saiu de perto da morena. Os lábios se comprimiram, e os olhos castanhos tinham um jato de lágrimas pronto para ser ativado. **Como **ela fora entrar naquela situação? Porque logo _ela _tinha que estar trabalhando naquele maldito supermercado no turno da madrugada?

Ela ainda não entendia porque um supermercado mantinha funcionários de madrugada lá dentro. Para vigiar? Para ser companhia para o dono do local que preferia trabalhar de madrugada? Para ver uma gangue procurada por todo Os Estados Unidos agir e ter que ser testemunha do fato?

Oh, como ela odiava aquele supermercado naquele momento.

Ela levantou a cabeça para o alto, olhando para o céu cheio de estrelas. Pelo menos é o que ela deveria ver, mas as luzes da cidade simplesmente ofuscavam o brilho das estrelas. Ela segurou fortemente a vontade de chorar. De nada adiantava chorar naquele momento. E então, suspirou cansada e derrotada.

Aquilo era totalmente típico dela, sabe, se meter nesse tipo de situação onde envolvia seu futuro onde ela está viva ou não.

- Isabella Marie Swam? – Ouviu uma voz harmoniosa chamar por seu nome. Virou-se para ver quem lhe chamava. E se sua mente já estivesse cansada demais para emoções fortes, ela teria hiperventilado com aquela visão. Primeiramente, a pessoa que a chamara: Os cabelos penteados desleixadamente da cor de bronze, os olhos verdes, e a pele branca. Mas para quem ouvisse essa simples descrição não conseguiria imaginar a magnitude da beleza que se encontrava a sua frente. Ele era simplesmente lindo, perfeito. 'Um deus' seria a melhor definição possível. – Somos os agentes Cullen, cuidaremos de sua proteção. – Ele disse, e depois de escutar o plural naquela frase, ela percebera as outras pessoas atrás dele. Todas tinham a pele branca, e todos eram maravilhosamente lindos - Ela se sentia até mal de estar ali. Um tinha o cabelo loiro e os olhos eram verdes. Um era intimidador, grande e musculoso, cabelos curtos e negros com os olhos escuros. E a última, e considerada a pessoa mais bonita que ela já havia visto, uma loira com os cabelos compridos e brilhosos. Os olhos de um castanho claro, confundido por mel.

Se ela entrasse para o FBI ela se tornaria bonita que nem eles?

- Vamos. – Ela ouviu a voz harmoniosa chamá-la e voltou a piscar. Havia ficado deslumbrada com toda aquela beleza. Dois deles foram para trás de si, e aquele que se pronunciara mais a loira foram na frente. Seguiram até uma enorme caminhonete preta com os vidros escurecidos, e entraram nela. Já dentro do carro a vontade dela era de dormir, deitar no ombro do loiro ao seu lado e dormir esperando que não acordasse mais.

Seria mais prático e menos sofrido, do que ela ser torturada e assassinada pelo chefe da gangue que nunca agia nos assaltos, e que naquele momento, estaria planejando alguma coisa para matá-la.

Mas, ela sabia que não podia simplesmente deitar no ombro de agentes do FBI. Havia todo um respeito naquela relação de agente e testemunha.

E então, ela simplesmente suspirou cansada e derrotada.

Teria que dormir totalmente desconfortável.

- Edward, onde iremos levá-la? – A loira perguntou para o motorista. Bella que já havia decidido ir dormir e até mesmo encostara a cabeça no encosto do banco, levantou-se e se ajeitou. Ela viu pelo retrovisor os olhos verdes de moverem para encará-la, e se não estivesse muito cansada teria corado.

- De início teremos que ir para casa, buscar Alice. – Ele respondeu com sua voz totalmente hipnotizante. – E depois temos que nos comunicar com Carlisle e entender a situação, para podermos pensar em algum lugar seguro. – Ele completou voltando a olhar para as ruas em que eles passavam.

- Sabe, a situação não é muito difícil de entender. – Bella se viu resmungando e direcionando seu olhar para suas mãos. Quando olhou para cima novamente, percebeu que todos a encaravam. Até mesmo o tal Edward a encarava pelo retrovisor. E mesmo estando cansada, tanta atenção daquela maneira conseguiu com que ela corasse envergonhada.

- Seria uma boa ela nos explicar, não? – Ela ouviu o grandão ao seu lado quebrar o silêncio, fazendo com que todos voltassem a olhar para qualquer lugar menos para Bella.

- Emmet tem razão. – Ela ouviu a loira concordar. Suspirou.

_De novo não._ Já estava cansada de explicar a situação. Na verdade, ela só explicara uma vez. Mas era tão traumatizante...

- Acho melhor deixá-la em paz, nesse momento. – Ela sorriu ouvindo a voz harmoniosa dizer. – Deve estar um pouco traumatizada. – Alguém ali entendia o que se passava em sua mente. - Cansada...

- Exausta. – Ela completou.

- Decidido. – Edward finalizou o assunto, enquanto um leve sorriso aparecia em seu rosto. Oh, ele ficava ainda mais bonito sorrindo.

Bella resolveu então realmente dormir, daquela vez. Não estava fazendo bem para sua saúde mental ficar prestando atenção naquele motorista.

Quando abriu os olhos novamente, percebeu que estava deitada em algo bem fofinho e confortável. Sentou-se de imediato, assustada.

- Edward, ela acordou. – Ela ouviu alguém avisar, e então olhou ao redor para tentar entender o que acontecia. Percebeu que estava deitada em um sofá preto e largo, em uma enorme sala pintada de branco deixando o ambiente agradavelmente claro. Havia uma mesinha de centro de vidro em detalhes de inox, e outro sofá a sua frente também preto e duplo. A TV ficava ao lado dos dois sofás, e ela logo percebeu que era de Plasma.

Talvez trabalhar no FBI realmente desse dinheiro.

- Bom, Carlisle está quase chegando. Mas acho que podemos começar a conversa agora. – Ela olhou para o lado e viu a loira e o loiro sentados um ao lado do outro, olhando para trás de si. Logo ela olhou para trás para perceber que o tal Edward estava atrás do sofá onde ela estava sentada.

- É melhor esperar, não? – Ela ouviu uma voz nova, e logo uma baixinha de cabelos castanhos e espetados chegou por trás de Edward, encostando-se também ao sofá onde Bella se encontrava. Ela devia ser Alice. A pele dela também era branca, e seus olhos brilhavam com a cor castanha.

Oh, linda também.

- Acho que se ela nos explicar o que aconteceu fique mais fácil de entendermos o nível de proteção. – Edward disse. – É estranho como nós fomos acionados sem nem saber nada do que aconteceu. – Ele completou fazendo uma leve careta.

- Para terem acionado justamente _nós_, deve ser alto. – Bella olhou para onde vinha a voz, e logo reconheceu o grandão chamado de Emmet.

- Bem, então Isabella, o que aconteceu? – ela escutou Alice perguntar com uma voz meiga e amigável.

- Hmm... Podem me chamar de Bella, eu realmente prefiro. – Ela disse vendo que todos continuaram encarando-a pacientemente. – Bem, eu sou uma funcionária nova daquele supermercado. E por algum motivo que eu não entendo e não faço questão de entender, eu fui escalada para o turno da madrugada... E olha que o supermercado nem é aberto durante a madrugada... – Ela começou a dizer alto e no final ficou mais parecido com um sussurro. Suspirou pesadamente. – E então, na minha _primeira_ noite, enquanto eu limpava perto do escritório que era somente uma mesa mais ao fundo com um computador, eu ouvi um barulho vindo da porta da frente. Mas pelo jeito meu chefe não ouviu. Eu reconheci como a porta sendo destrancada e tudo mais. – Ela disse fazendo gestos de simplicidade. – Mas então eu me lembrei que, _eu_ estava no turno da madrugada, e que os outros funcionários do turno da manhã só chegariam, tipo, depois de cinco horas. E que o dono simplesmente não pedira que ninguém viesse mais cedo. – Ela falou com uma careta. – Então minha mão foi automaticamente para o meu celular, milagrosamente com crédito, e eu disquei para a emergência. Enquanto eu me escondi atrás de uma prateleira, eu observava e dava todas as informações e até mesmo descrições dos invasores, foi aí que do outro lado da linha me pareceu mais agitado. – Ela encarou Alice. – Bem, eu não tinha nem noção de que a gangue mais procurada do país estava agindo ali.

- Os Volturi? – Alice perguntou ficando boquiaberta. Edward ao lado pareceu estremecer, e ninguém realmente notou.

- É. Mas é claro que com a minha sorte tinha que ser os Volturi. – Ela resmungou, ouvindo uma baixa risada do grandão. – Então, depois de atirarem no meu chefe a sangue frio e ouvirem a sirene, eles até tentaram fugir. Mas algo chamou a atenção deles antes de tentarem sair do supermercado e correrem.

- Posso tentar adivinhar? – Ouviram Emmet perguntar.

- Foi então que ele me viu. – Ela completou ignorando-o e fazendo uma careta. – O carinha loiro com uma tatuagem enorme e estranha no ombro me viu atrás de uma das prateleiras, e chamou a atenção de outro cara moreno e de uma ruiva que estava com eles. – Ela encarou Edward. – Só não entendo porque os Volturi mandaram os mais inexperiente para esse assassinato. Tipo, se fossem bons assassinos saberiam que teria alguém ali.

- Bem, talvez não fosse um assassinato de alta magnitude. – A loira comentou confusa. Bella a encarou.

- Oh...

- E então, o que aconteceu? – Alice perguntou, tentando chamar a atenção de Bella novamente para a história.

- Quando eles decidiram que teriam que me matar, e começaram a correr em minha direção... – Ela recomeçou a contar, parando para respirar fundo enquanto as lembranças vinham para sua mente – Eu corri. Bem, eu era nova ali, mas eu já conhecia todas as prateleiras. Foi fácil correr -abaixada por causa dos disparos- para fora do supermercado enquanto os policiais os pegavam e os algemavam.

- E então, os federais apareceram. – Edward concluiu, com uma cara nada amigável. Não sabiam se era por causa dos federais ou por causa da gangue.

- E então, vendo que eles descobriram a testemunha, ligaram para nós. – O loiro que permanecera calado até aquele momento ainda acrescentou.

- Bem, então, cá estou eu, esperando pela minha morte. – Ela disse dando de ombros. Todos a encararam com seriedade. Bella ignorou os olhares e simplesmente deitou a cabeça nos braços que estavam sob as pernas, ficando totalmente curvada.

- Alice, acho melhor levá-la para cima. – Bella não se levantou para olhar para a pessoa que havia dito isso, já conhecia bem aquela voz para saber que havia sido Edward.

Ela realmente havia ficado bem deslumbrada com ele para pensar em outra coisa sempre que ouvia aquela voz.

- Bella? – Ela sentiu os dedos macios e amigáveis tocarem-na em seu braço, e totalmente derrotada ela levantou-se, seguindo a tal Alice pelas escadas.

Ela realmente não precisava escutar a conversa que eles teriam depois daquela história.

-

-

-

E então, gostaram da idéia? x) Planejo muito romance, aventura e ação para essa fic :)

Eu havia postado uma outra fic de Twilight, mas deletei sem querer ;-;

Espero que gostem desse primeiro cap, e se caso alguém gostar, eu continuo :)

E por favor, **mandem reviews**! Façam uma autora feliz. xD

Beijos ;)


	2. Homem prendado

**Nota:** Nossa, fiquei muito feliz com as reviews. Saibam que minha meta era ter postado duas semanas depois do primeiro cap, mas uma nova fic minha de Inuyasha está pegando muito minha dedicação, então me perdoem. **Mas OBRIGADA por todas as reviews**, foram justamente elas que me lembraram o tempo inteiro que eu tinha que continuar o mais rápido o possivel essa fic. Espero que continuem mandando ein? :)

**R****eviews:**

**Hanna~:** É, eles viraram agentes SUYAGDGUYA Que bom que gostou da idéia :) Fiquei realmente preocupada com a aceitação dessa fic. Bem, espero que goste desse cap, porque os dois já começam a pelo menos _notar_ um ao outro HAHA³ Bem, COMO não notar neh? Espero que goste. Beeeijos.

**Hithi:** Que bom que gostou :) Eis aqui a continuação! Espero que goste :) Beeijos.

**Cat e Dani:** Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado :) Espero que goste do segundo ein? Beeeijos :)

**Fezinha Evans: **DUSAYGDUGYAS O Edward é sexy de todo jeito neh? Mas sim, ele fica perfeito como um federal *--* Eis aqui a continuação, espero que goste :) Beeeijos.

**MaaaiCullen:** Muito feliz que tenha gostado da idéia, e eis aqui a continuação :) Espero que continue gostando ein! Beeeijos.

**Miintridade:** Que bom que gostou :) Aqui a continuação, espero que continue gostando. Beeeijos.

**Kagome_Bella:** Que bom que gostou! Eis aqui a continuação ein :) Espero que continue gostaaando! Beeijos.

**Bruna Higurashi: **DUGSADGYSAUGYD Oooi bruninha. Pois éh, nada melhor do que passear pelo ff net e encontrar uma Edward-federal-gostoso neah? HAHA³ Bruu, ta aki o segundo cap. Espero que gostei, e falei que ia continuar nesse final de semana! o/ HAHA³ Beeeijos. (Obs: vamo sair hoje?)

**Natty:** Que bom que gostou :) Aqui ta a continuação! Espero que continue gostando :) beeijos.

**Pammy-sama: **Paaam o/ Olha só quem apareceu xD Que bom que gostou! Eh pois eh, que tristeza que eu to sentindo sem a Um amor de padrasto para continuar ;-; Nya, brigada! Sim, e eu realmente planejo muita coisa para essa fic :) beeeijos.

**Patt Cullen:** DUGYSADGYUASUGYD Bella é uma das personagens mais azaradas que eu conheço HAHA³ Acho que todas queremos um federal desses para nos proteger ne xD Aqui ta a continuação, espero que continue gostando ein? :) Beeijos.

**Miko Nina Chan: **Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado :) E espero que continue gostando ein? o/ Beeijos.

**Tatyperry:** Fico feliz que tenha gostado da história :) E aqui ta acontinuação, espero que continue gostando x) beeijos.

**Vivi's:** DUGYSADGUYAUGDY Agora cê vai ter o segundo para ler :) E espero que você goste dele .-. Beeeijos.

**Luisa Evans Cullen:** Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado da idéia :) Brigada, espero ter sorte mesmo. Minha primeira longfic de Twilight... Aqui ta o segundo cap, espero que goste ein? :) Beeeijos.

**Helena:** Que bom que gostou :) Eis a continuação, espero que continue gostando ein? o/ Beeeijos.

**V****amos a fic logo, neah? x)**

-

-

**Protecting you**

**-**

**-**

**Capítulo II – Homem prendado.**

Edward entrou na sala organizando papéis em suas mãos, enquanto os outros estavam sentados nos sofás.

- Acho que entendo porque o cara foi assassinado. – Ele comentou enquanto entregava as folhas para mais um integrante dali, um homem maravilhosamente perfeito e loiro. Carlisle.

- Típico. – Ele comentou calmamente. – Dívidas antigas, e jogo de interesses.

- Ele foi louco o bastante para pedir dinheiro para os Volturi, e ainda fazer parceria? – Emmet perguntou sério.

- Parece que sim. – Carlisle comentou enquanto ia passando as folhas. – Se o atual dono da rede de Supermercados morresse, quem ficaria com toda a fortuna e a rede? Eles. – Ele disse meneando a cabeça negativamente, enquanto observava as folhas.

- Então como protegeremos a Senhorita Swam? – O outro loiro perguntou.

- Não sei, Jasper. – Carlisle respondeu enquanto seguia-se silencio.

- Ela terá que morar conosco. – A loira comentou pensativamente.

- A Rose tem razão. – Emmet concordou – Mas ela não pode morar aqui, nessa casa. – Ele completou enquanto encarava Edward. – Mesmo que sejamos ótimos federais e executemos muito bem o nosso trabalho, bem, continua sendo nossa casa.

- Não sei se todos forem para meu apartamento seria boa idéia. – Ele respondeu sério.

- É no centro. Dificulta. – Rosalie comentou.

- E envolve mais pessoas, caso não dificulte tanto assim. – Edward respondeu.

- Você terá que levá-la para lá por alguns dias então, enquanto arrumamos um lugar seguro. – Carlisle comentou tirando os olhos castanhos dos papéis, e encarando os olhos verdes de Edward. – Confio em você. Acho que você é competente em mantê-la em segurança por alguns dias. Até porque, eles não irão agir tão imediatamente. Eles sabem que por agora terá muita segurança em volta dela.

Edward encarou Carlisle sem saber o que fazer. Levá-la para seu apartamento era uma idéia ruim, ele não pressentia nada bom daquilo. Nem mesmo a segurança dela.

Ele suspirou, ainda mantendo a face séria.

Normalmente seus pressentimentos eram certeiros. Ele não entendia qual mal haveria de levá-la para lá, mas sentia que não daria coisas boas. E ele sabia que parte daqueles pressentimentos, só queriam convencê-lo a não leva-la, pois ele não a_ queria_ em seu apartamento. Mas Carlisle estava encarregado daquele caso, ele dava as ordens. Fora decisão dele mandar os Cullen para aquele caso, pois sabia que eles seriam competentes.

- Tudo bem. Mas passaremos o dia aqui, e de noite iremos para meu apartamento. – Ele disse dando as costas para todos. – Acho que ela deveria dormir de verdade, por horas, invés de cochilar por uma hora como ela fez.

_**oOo**_

Bella se encarava no espelho totalmente horrorizada. Quando ela tirara o casaco que ela usava, ela viu a blusa branca do uniforme do supermercado banhada em vermelho. Estava sozinha no banheiro, supostamente indo tomar banho. E quando ela levantou a blusa, ela pode ver que alguma bala havia passado de raspão ali. Ela pegou o casaco nas mãos e o abriu, vendo que havia um buraco na lateral onde o tiro passara.

Talvez correr abaixada não tenha lhe livrado de todos os tiros. Suspirou, enfim, sentindo a dor agonizante daquilo.

Engraçado como ela não havia sentido nada enquanto não sabia que havia aquele machucado ali.

Mordeu o lábio inferior para não emitir nenhum gemido de dor. E então, procurou nos armários do banheiro alguma coisa com que ela pudesse fazer algum tipo de curativo. Não achou nada.

E então, decidiu que tomaria um banho para limpar o machucado e limpar-se.

Oh, iria arder.

Quando ligou o chuveiro, que a água quente bateu no machucado na lateral de sua cintura, ela teve que se segurar para não dar um grito de dor. Santa mãezinha de Deus! Como aquilo doía!

Mordendo fortemente o lábio inferior, ela foi passando o sabonete pelos braços, por todo o corpo. Quando lavou o machucado, ela não conseguiu evitar que gemidos de dor saíssem de sua boca. Ela rezava que a tal Alice não estivesse do lado de fora ouvindo aquilo, ela não queria que eles soubessem do machucado. Não sabia por que, mas simplesmente preferia que aquilo ficasse em segredo.

Desligou o chuveiro, pegando a toalha branca na parede do Box para enxugar-se. Sentiu pena daquela toalha limpa, pois logo estaria com vestígios vermelhos de seu machucado. Enxugou-se e enrolou-se na toalha.

Encarou-se no espelho novamente. A sua pele era branca, não como a de todas aquelas pessoas no andar de baixo, era uma pele praticamente translúcida. Era bonita, mas não chegava nem perto da pele dos Cullen.

Pelo menos era isso o que _ela_ enxergava nela mesma.

O cabelo era castanho escuro, naquele momento não tinha as ondulações bonitas por estar molhado e praticamente liso. Seus olhos eram de um castanho muito bonito, ela tinha que admitir. Sempre amara o brilho que eles continham.

Ela não era uma deusa, que nem todos no andar de baixo. Ela era normal.

Pelo menos era isso o que _ela_ achava.

Abriu a porta saindo do banheiro e entrando no quarto vazio. Alice não estava ali, então não devia ter escutado seus gemidos de dor. E quando ela olhou para a toalha na direção de sua cintura, ela suspirou.

Estava vermelha.

Andou pelo quarto abrindo todas as gavetas a procura de alguma gaze ou algo parecido, e então, encontrou algodão.

Bendito seja o algodão.

Começou a fazer um curativo improvisado com aquele pedaço de algodão, primeiro limpando ao redor do machucado onde já estava rodeado de sangue, e depois o cobrindo. Andou pelo quarto a procura de algo que prendesse o algodão ali. Era de se esperar alguma coisa como esparadrapo em uma casa aonde definitivamente alguém chegava baleado, mas não, ela só encontrou fita crepe.

Bem, tinha que servir.

- Bella? – Ela assustou-se quando ouviu a batidinha na porta. O curativo já estava feito, mas ela ainda nem havia se vestido.

- Espere um pouco, Alice. – Bella pediu, olhando para as roupas em cima da cama.

Aww, fala sério!

Encarou-se no espelho assim que terminou de se vestir. Estava bonita, mas não entendia o porquê de colocar um vestido naquela situação. Ele era azul, tomara que caia. Havia uma fita de cetim em baixo do busto, e o vestido era acima do joelho.

- Bella? – Ela ouviu Alice chamá-la impaciente.

- Pode entrar. – Ela respondeu, nem olhou para a porta para vê-la abrindo. Se ela tivesse olhado talvez tivesse evitado que ela se surpreendesse.

- Alice, porque eu tenho que usar um _vestido?_ – ela perguntou, e enfim, virou-se para encarar a agente do FBI.

O coração foi à loucura, e as bochechas ficaram vermelhas.

- Hmm... – Edward murmurou, encarando-a de cima em baixo que começou a tentar arrumar o cabelo molhado. O que ele estava fazendo ali?

- Bem, você tem que estar arrumada para a hora que decidirmos que tiraremos você daqui. – Alice respondeu a pergunta, ignorando totalmente a atual situação. Bella mordeu o lábio inferior. – O que é essa elevação na sua cintura? – Ela perguntou franzindo o cenho. Bella entrou em leve desespero.

- Nada. – Respondeu rapidamente. – Er... Vou arrumar meu cabelo. – Disse já entrando no banheiro logo ao lado e fechando a porta. Apoiou-se na pia tentando respirar direito. Sinceramente? Dificilmente a presença daquele agente do FBI maravilhoso causaria outra reação à Bella que não fosse hiperventilar.

Depois de pentear o cabelo corretamente e seca-lo, ela saiu do banheiro, notando que eles ainda esperavam. Mas pareciam estar absortos em uma conversa própria. A seriedade em suas faces fez com que Bella se perguntasse o que mais estaria acontecendo enquanto ela estava ali, se embelezando.

- Bem... Então, nós vamos sair agora? – Ela perguntou sorrindo e acordando-os para sua presença, enquanto calçava a sandália de salto-baixo que Alice havia separado. Ela viu a face séria de Edward encara-la, e seus olhos passarem rapidamente por todo o seu corpo. Evitou sorrir com um ar mais malicioso com aquilo. _Hello-ou_, eles eram testemunha e protetor. Até parece que poderia haver algum tipo de atração ali.

- Não, acho melhor você descansar mais. – A voz aveludada de Edward soou pelo quarto. Bella apoiou-se na cômoda mais próxima para manter-se em equilíbrio.

- Mas eu já dormi. – Ela disse franzindo o cenho.

- Pouco. – Alice acrescentou.

- Durma, e não se preocupe. Estamos cuidando de você. – Edward acrescentou se virando e saindo do quarto, sem nem dar uma última olhada em Bella. Alice encarou a garota.

- Qualquer coisa, estou no cômodo da frente. – Ela falou com um sorriso aconchegante. Bella não sabia se sentia bem quando pensava na falta de privacidade que aquilo tudo causava. Bem, melhor viva sem privacidade do que morta com privacidade.

- Tudo bem. – Ela concordou vendo Alice fechar a porta enquanto saía do cômodo. Bella olhou para a enorme cama ao seu lado.

Porque santo deus ela havia se arrumado toda para dormir?

_**oOo**_

Abriu os olhos lentamente. Percebeu que não havia luz nenhuma tentando passar pelas cortinas. Já devia estar à noite.

Caramba.

Ela realmente deveria estar cansada para ter dormido mais de doze horas direto. Talvez Edward realmente estivesse certo em fazê-la dormir. Pensar naquele nome fazia uma corrente elétrica passar por seu corpo. E era totalmente compreensível, já que não havia **como **não perceber a beleza exuberante do agente e se sentir deslumbrada.

Levantou-se e se olhou no espelho. Percebeu feliz que o sangramento havia parado, e que nem mesmo sujara o vestido. Passou a mão no tecido, 'desamassando-o', e deu uma leve mexida no cabelo arrumando-o. Calçou a sandália novamente e virou-se para a porta, saindo do quarto. A casa estava silenciosa a não ser por uma movimentação no andar de cima.

Andar de cima? Wow. Um dia ela conseguiria uma casa com três andares.

Foi caminhando até a escada e desceu até o primeiro andar. Estava vazio, somente por uma sombra. Ela seguiu de onde viria a tal sombra, e viu que Edward estava parado na janela, olhando para fora da casa. E a sombra feita, era da luz da lua a bater contra ele.

Oh, como ele conseguia ser tão... tão... Deus?

Edward encarava o lado de fora da casa sem nem notar a presença de Bella atrás de si. Seus pensamentos voavam longe dali.

Novamente ele estava no meio do caminho dos Volturi. Novamente, ele estaria protegendo uma testemunha daqueles monstros. Estremeceu levemente de raiva ao pensar neles. Ninguém parecera notar o desconforto que ele sentia em estar em um caso como aquele novamente, ninguém parecia notar que ele tinha um verdadeiro ódio deles. E ele até mesmo se agradecia mentalmente por ninguém perceber.

Sua mente então voou para outro fato, o qual ele teria que levar Bella para seu apartamento. Ele não gostava da idéia. Não queria ter que ficar tão próximo dela por tanto tempo. Ele não queria ficar íntimo da garota.

Suspirou desistente. Mas não havia outro jeito, Carlisle simplesmente havia mandado que ele fizesse aquilo. E então, quando se virou para ir à direção do quarto de Bella e acorda-la, ele deparou-se com a mesma. Os cabelos negros lisos e cacheados nas pontas, a pele branca como neve, e os olhos castanhos vivos e brilhantes a encará-lo. Ele tinha que admitir que ela era bonita. E ficou ainda mais graciosa quando suas bochechas se tingiram de rosa...

Oh, ele se odiava por ter tais pensamentos.

- Hum, acordei. – Bella disse envergonhada. Era a coisa mais obvia no mundo, mas ela tinha que dizer alguma coisa. Ele a encarava de um jeito que não sabia se a odiava ou se a achava bonita. Aqueles olhos eram completamente confusos para Bella.

Edward encarou-a sem saber o que falar. Fora um tanto de repente aquela aparição. Encarou-a por alguns instantes tentando formular algo para dizer que conseguisse sair daquela situação.

- Vou avisar os outros. – Ele disse, passando do lado de Bella e indo até as escadas. Bella ficou parada encarando o lado de fora da casa, notando a beleza que ele encarava sem realmente ver. Já que ela percebera que ele não havia prestado atenção alguma àquela paisagem. Suspirou. Era impressão dela, ou ao mesmo tempo em que ele fora simpático, agora ele era profissional ao extremo?

Ele nem mesmo dera o sorrisinho aconchegante, compreensivo que deveria dar para uma testemunha traumatizada. Bella suspirou. Como seria passar alguns dias sozinha com ele no apartamento dele? Ele a trataria friamente, indiferente a sua presença?

Do jeito que ela tinha azar... Possivelmente.

Mas, do jeito que ela era teimosa, isso não continuaria assim.

- Esse vestido realmente ficou ótimo em você. – Alice disse acordando-a de seus pensamentos. Bella virou-se e viu que todos já estavam lá.

- Obrigada. – Agradeceu sorrindo alegremente. Ela não tinha o costume de usar vestidos e muito menos da cor azul, mas se Alice tinha essa opinião estranha de que ela ficara bonita com ele, ela poderia começar a usar.

- Bem, então está decidido. – Carlisle disse sorrindo de forma aconchegante para Bella.

Pelo menos alguém ali se lembrava que ela estava traumatizada.

- Bella ficará por uma semana no seu apartamento, Edward. – Carlisle disse encarando os olhos verdes. Edward segurou uma careta. – E durante essa semana arranjaremos um lugar seguro para ela. – Ele completou.

- A troca ainda vai ser planejada. – Jasper disse, atraindo a atenção de Edward, como se tivesse adivinhado o que o ruivo pensara.

- Nós iremos acompanhá-los até o apartamento. – Rosalie comentou enquanto se direcionava para a saída da frente. Edward suspirou e começou a segui-la. Alice sorriu para Bella e a puxou pelo braço, também indo na direção em que todos estavam indo. Entraram na enorme garagem dos Cullen, e Bella quase caiu para trás com o que viu.

Definitivamente, ela tinha que virar uma federal.

- Vocês ganham o que, milhões por mês? – Ela falou, chocada com os carros parados na garagem. Ela preferia nem pensar nos nomes, porque eram muito caros para a sua baixa posse monetária. Emmet riu com a pergunta.

- Você vem comigo. – Edward comentou indiferente. Ele tentou de todas as formas não rir com a reação dela. – Alice e Jasper, vocês também. – Ele completou.

- Estaremos logo atrás de vocês. – Emmet disse entrando em uma Mercedes com Rosalie. Carlisle entrou em uma Ferrari e Bella se encaminhou para um Volvo prateado junto de Alice, Jasper e Edward.

E sentando-se no banco de trás junto de Alice, Bella começou a pensar na sua vida naquele momento. Ela havia começado a trabalhar na noite anterior, havia sido testemunha de um assassinato, agora estava no programa de Proteção à Testemunha do FBI. Naquele momento estaria indo para o apartamento de Edward, com uma escolta a protegendo.

E pensar que no dia anterior ela havia brigado com o pai para que ele deixasse que ela fosse trabalhar.

Ela entrou em choque por um mínimo instante.

- Onde está meu pai? – Ela sussurrou em pânico. Edward trocou um olhar com Alice pelo retrovisor e Bella sentiu como se uma estaca de gelo transpassasse seu coração. – ONDE ESTÁ MEU PAI? – Ela gritou desesperada.

- Acalme-se Bella. – Alice disse séria. Bella a encarou totalmente descrente, mas respirou fundo. Não adiantava gritar.

- Como você quer que eu me acalme? – Ela perguntou sentindo as mãos tremerem. Alice calou-se sem saber o que responder. Edward olhou pelo retrovisor e encontrou os olhos de Bella, agoniados.

- Nós não o encontramos. – Ele disse suave e preocupado. Vendo os orbes chocolates daquela forma era difícil ser indiferente, profissional. Bella sentiu o coração acelerar bruscamente, sentiu os olhos encherem-se de lágrimas. Os lábios tremeram levemente, e o bolo na garganta se formou. Ela só tinha o pai como família. A mãe já havia morrido quando ela era criança, e ela não tinha irmãos.

Abaixou a cabeça colocando o rosto entre as mãos.

Ela realmente tinha muito azar. E por causa do azar _dela_ que ela ficara sem _nada_. Porque carga d'águas ela insistiu para trabalhar naquele supermercado mesmo?

- Estamos fazendo uma busca, ainda há esperanças. – Jasper disse de forma motivadora. Mas mesmo ela não estando naquele ramo, mesmo ela não conhecendo o universo dos federais, ela sabia que não havia esperanças. Ela sabia que o pai já deveria estar nas mãos dos Volturi, se já não estivesse morto por eles.

Desligou-se pelo resto do caminho até o apartamento de Edward, encostando sua testa na janela fria do carro, sem prestar alguma atenção às luzes que batiam em seu rosto, vindas da cidade e dos carros. E Edward sentiu-se mal em vê-la tão ser brilho, tão sem animação. Porque em todos os momentos que a viu, mesmo estando em uma situação que apavoraria a muitos, ela agia normalmente. Ela parecia estar até mesmo um pouco alegre estando com eles. Quando ele parou o carro já na garagem do prédio, ele viu que ela havia dormido.

E pelo fato dela ter dormido o dia inteiro, aquilo realmente não era um bom sinal.

Pegou-a no colo e seguiu até o elevador, e sabendo que Alice e Jasper estariam indo embora no carro de Emmet e Rosalie e que ninguém o veria fazendo isso, ele passou o dedo levemente nos contornos do rosto de Bella, tentando aliviar as rugas que ficaram congeladas na face dela.

Naquele momento ele a viu frágil.

Como ser profissional com aquilo?

_**oOo**_

Sentiu-se ser posta calmamente em um lugar fofinho. O calor que ela sentia ser passado para si por um corpo próximo ao seu, de repente sumiu. Os braços que a carregavam sumiram. E com isso tudo, forçou-se a abrir os olhos, a tempo de ver Edward fechando a porta depois de sair do quarto. E ela entendeu que já estavam no apartamento de Edward, e que ela dormira.

Ela estava dormindo todas as horas que ela ficara acordada durante a vida inteira, porque não era possível uma pessoa conseguir dormir tanto.

- Eu sou um mutante, sempre soube disso. – Ela resmungou. Virou-se para o outro lado, vendo a cortina que tampava a janela daquele quarto. Devia ser um 'senhor apartamento', e se ela não estivesse pensando no pai ou morto ou simplesmente seqüestrado pela maior gangue do país... Bem, ela ficaria muito animada em estar em um 'senhor apartamento'.

O que teria acontecido com Charlie? Ele fora raptado na volta do mercadinho? Ele fora raptado depois de voltar da compra do fubá? Ou simplesmente foi morto saindo do banheiro do posto?

Oh, maneiras terríveis de se morrer ou sumir. Bella simplesmente preferia dormir a pensar naquilo.

E então uma coisa cortou seus pensamentos antes que ela realmente levasse a idéia de dormir novamente a sério.

O pai já estaria nas mãos dos Volturi, e provavelmente não estaria à toa. Ele era **pai** dela, a única família que ela tinha. Era meio que óbvio que eles usariam Charlie para chegar até Bella. E meu deus, ela não queria morrer também. Não quando ainda era virgem, e sem nem ter quebrado aquele profissionalismo de Edward. Sim, as coisas que ela considerava importantes eram completamente sem lógica.

E quando eles usassem Charlie para pega-la, o que ela faria?

Oh, ela realmente preferia dormir.

_**oOo**_

Edward encarava a TV com muita atenção. Já estava de manhã, e havia dormido mal... Como sempre. Já não se importava mais com isso, era como se já estivesse acostumado. E a reportagem que ele via na tela de plasma o deixava realmente irritado e preocupado ao mesmo tempo. Porque a polícia simplesmente não conseguia manter um preso na cadeia por tipo, mais de vinte e quatro horas? Porque eles eram tão incapazes? James, Victoria e Laurent - o nome daqueles que Bella viu assassinando seu chefe - fugiram da cadeia há algumas horas atrás, provavelmente estariam voltando para o esconderijo dos Volturi naquele momento.

Apertou os dedos da mão de maneira que sentiu a pele sendo machucada, tamanha a força. Eles poderiam estar pensando em um plano naquele momento, eles poderiam estar _agindo_ para pegar Bella naquele momento. Levantou-se revoltado, e quando se virou para ir até a cozinha, ele a viu. Ela estava totalmente desarrumada. Ainda vestia o vestido, que estava perceptivelmente amassado, o cabelo estava desgrenhado, os olhos sonolentos. E o pior de tudo, era que continuava linda.

- Bom dia. – Ela disse com a voz arrastada, ele só não sabia se era de sono ou de tristeza.

- Bom dia. – Ele disse endireitando-se e tentando ser indiferente. Ela poderia não entender o porquê que ele fazia, mas ele sabia a razão. E definitivamente ele sabia que tinha que agira daquela maneira. Viu-a fazer uma careta.

- Eu quero virar uma federal. – Ela disse enquanto passava os olhos demoradamente no apartamento. Edward sorriu de lado, de modo imperceptível.

- Não fale besteiras.

- Não estou falando. Se vocês são ricos assim, é porque são federais. Então eu quero ser federal. – Ela insistiu parecendo uma criancinha com uma idéia nova na mente. E o que ele estava percebendo, era que ela fazia aquilo para tentar superar à 'perda' do pai. Ela estava tentando esquecer o acontecido, tentando continuar sendo a mesma para não ficar se remoendo. E ele definitivamente admirava aquilo. Não era bem o que ele esperava dela por alguns dias.

- Mas ser federal não é só ganhar dinheiro, sabe? – Ele disse sarcástico, e intimamente se divertindo. E voltou a caminhar, indo à direção da cozinha, que ficava logo ao lado de Bella. E ela começou a segui-lo, assim que ele entrou na porta ao seu lado. Não era nem preciso detalhar o apartamento, era só imaginar um super-mega-blaster-apartamento para saber como ele era. E ela simplesmente preferia nem imaginar, já que a sua baixíssima posse monetária nunca conseguiria comprar nem um botão de flor daquele apartamento. – Tem todo o perigo, nunca saber se vai estar vivo no dia seguinte. – Edward continuou enquanto ia pegando algumas coisas na geladeira, para preparar como café.

- Além do dinheiro, tem adrenalina e aventura. Quer uma vida melhor? – Bella perguntou sorrindo. Ela sabia que conversar com ele lhe ajudaria naquele processo de superação.

Edward não respondeu. Ele gostava de ser do FBI, mas sabia como era perder pessoas importantes sem ter feito nada para impedir, sendo que era **seu trabalho** impedir. Isso lhe fazia pensar se aquela vida que ele gostava era realmente o melhor que ele poderia ter arranjado. Ficaram em silencio por alguns poucos instantes, já que Bella definitivamente precisava se distrair, e nada melhor do que escutar aquela voz, e ter a esperança que daquele jeito pouco a pouco ele se esqueceria de ser profissional com ela.

- Quanto tempo ficaremos aqui mesmo?

- Uma semana. – Ele respondeu enquanto preparava algumas panquecas. Bella riu vendo aquilo _"Homem prendado."_

- E não iremos sair nem que a vaca tussa? – Perguntou já fazendo um biquinho. Não que ela amasse sair de casa, e principalmente naquele momento, ela adoraria ficar presa em um apartamento somente com Edward. Mas também não era exatamente uma pessoa tão anti-social. Edward pensou na resposta que daria. Ele simplesmente não tinha nem idéia.

- Não sei. – Respondeu depois de alguns instantes pensando. – Talvez. – Completou. Ele estava completamente confuso, e aquilo era uma novidade.

- Bem, depois eu acabo te convencendo mesmo. – Ela disse alegremente. Ele sorriu de lado.

Ele não duvidava disso.

-

-

Espero não ter desapontado vocês com esse segundo cap. Espero que tenham gostado :)

**E ta vendo esse botãozinho logo aqui em baixo, escrito: "Review this story/chapter"? Clica nele e me manda uma review para eu saber se gostaram ou não! :)**


	3. Papéis trocados

**Nota: **ME DESCULLPEEEM. Não queria demorar. Essa fic tinha como idéia de ser postada de semana em semana :x Mas, muitas fics juntas, final de ano, falta de tempo e de inspiração, atrapalharam tudo. Estou extremamente feliz com todas as reviews, e se continuarem desse jeito, eu farei de tudo para não demorar de novo :)

Sério mesmo, se não fossem as reviews me lembrando eu demorava mais :x

Então, obrigada especial à:** Dan'**, _Chantal Cullen_, **.Dakotta.**, _Noelle_, **Vivis**, **Kate Simon Cullen**,_ Adinha Neri_, **Srta. Ayanami - Granger**, _Miko Nina Chan_, **Bruna Higurashi**, _Christine Martins_, **Talizinha**, _Natty_, **Bre-chan**, _Bruna cm Yamashina_, **Luisa Evans Cullen**, _Sandra-Cullen_, **Hanari**, _-chan_, **Ayumi**, _Raphaela Masen_, **C aio'**, _Carol-chan_,** Hellen**, _Flah Malfoy_, **Dani Cullen**, _Amandah Cullen_, **Rah- Mazurek**, _Gah_, **Natália**, _Helena D. Cullen_ e **Leti**.

**Obrigada (_extremamente especial_) à Luiisah, a garotinha que aceitou fazer a betagem desse capítulo! Brigada! **

Espero que curtam o cap ;)

_Músicas do capítulo:_** Miss Independent - Ne-yo. **(É só ir no Youtube galera!)**  
**

-

-

-

**Capítulo III – Papéis trocados.**

Ela encarava a panqueca com uma cara pensativa. Bella ficara alegre com aquele pequeno momento entre eles, mas mesmo assim não conseguia se livrar da tristeza de pensar que também perdera o pai naquilo tudo. Com o garfo começou a comer o café da manhã preparado por Edward, que naquele momento deveria estar em algum lugar do apartamento que ela não conseguia enxergar, fazendo alguma coisa que ela não tinha a mínima idéia do que. E assim que ela colocou o primeiro pedaço na boca ela ficou maravilhada com o gosto.

Ele cozinhava melhor que ela.

Suspirou enquanto continuava a comer a deliciosa panqueca. Porque ela não obedecera ao pai e não aceitara o emprego? Deus, onde ela estava com a cabeça? Ela simplesmente tinha que saber que um Supermercado era um lugar perigoso onde iria ver um assassinato, era um tanto quanto óbvio!

Suspirou.

Na verdade ela não achava de todo ruim ter visto o tal assassinato, já que naquele momento estava presa em um apartamento com o cara mais gato que ela já tivera a sorte de conversar. Seus olhos foram parar no fogão, onde ela observara-o preparando a panqueca. Ela sentia-se atraída por ele, e também tinha um sentimento de desafio dentro dela, que ela queria vencer. Ela queria vencer as barreiras que ele parecia colocar, com seu profissionalismo. Mas ao mesmo tempo ela sempre parecia se lembrar da imagem do pai irritado com sua teimosia, e isso definitivamente fazia com que ela se sentisse triste.

Suspirou novamente.

Colocou mais um pedaço da panqueca na boca. Ela se sentia culpada em estar tentando não ficar triste, já que era culpa _dela_ que o pai tivesse sumido.

- Bella? – Olhou na direção da porta calmamente, quase tendo um treco depois de ver o que viu. Edward parecia ter se preparado para malhar, e ele só era mais gostoso do que vestindo aqueles ternos, agora vestindo aquela calça preta de malha mais larga e uma camiseta velha e cavada branca com a toalhinha em volta do pescoço. Oh, ela ia começar a hiperventilar. Engoliu o pedaço da panqueca com muita dificuldade enquanto o encarava. – Vou malhar um pouquinho na academia que eu tenho montada aqui no apartamento, fique a vontade, ok? – Ele falou tentando ser educado e ao mesmo tempo, tentando ser indiferente. Ela simplesmente acenou levemente com a cabeça, enquanto via-o sumir pela porta, na direção do corredor.

Puxou o ar fortemente para dentro dos pulmões, tentando se acalmar internamente depois daquela visão. Deveria ser totalmente proibido andar pelo apartamento vestido daquela maneira, dando para notar o corpo malhado, os músculos definidos... Oh, ela estava hiperventilando.

Edward caminhou calmamente pelo corredor até a porta que o levava para a mini-academia montada ali no apartamento, com um sorriso no rosto. Ele vira o modo com que ela o olhara, e não achara _nada _ruim. Entrou no cômodo indo até os aparelhos para localizadas do ombro.

Bella terminou a panqueca depois de muito exercício de respiração, e começou a lavar o prato que sujara. Ela olhava para a água que saía da torneira, sem realmente vê-la. Ela tentava imaginar como seria aquela semana, sozinha com Edward naquele apartamento.

Bem, ela realmente _tentava, _mas não conseguia.

Era simplesmente inimaginável. Ela não podia prever nada.

Sorriu enquanto terminava de enxaguar o prato, e seca-lo. Colocou-o na pia e virou-se para ir até a sala. Era até bom não prever o que aconteceria, já que se tornava divertido esse pequeno mistério.

Quando chegou à enorme e rica sala - que ela não queria nem detalhar por causa da sua baixa posse monetária - ela se lembrou do estado amarrotado e estranho em que ela se encontrava – Ela sentia como se estivesse ofendendo o cômodo. Ela correu para o quarto onde dormira. Não tinha mínima idéia se teria roupas para ela usar ali, mas não custava tentar.

Ela viu grandes portas em uma das paredes, e foi até elas abrindo-as. Ficou boquiaberta em ver um _closet_ cheio de roupas e calçados. Ela encarava tudo aquilo encantada, se ela ainda morasse com Charlie, nunca conseguiria algo como aquilo. E se lembrando de todos os Cullen, ela tinha quase certeza que era culpa da pequenina Alice. Já que o vestido que ainda usava fora dado por ela.

Caminhou meio hesitante no meio daquela montanha de objetos, até perto das roupas, e passando os olhos pelos cabides sua mão agilmente puxou uma regatinha branca e lisa. Não fora _tão _fácil achar aquela regatinha como parece, já que as roupas maravilhosas estavam em maioria.

Mas ela venceu os cabides.

Olhou ao redor vendo algumas gavetas, e caminhou até elas. Quando abriu a primeira, viu várias saias jeans. Fechou-a, um pouco surpresa com todas aquelas roupas, e abriu outra embaixo. Mais saias, mas de pano. Fechou-a, arqueando as sobrancelhas. Aquilo tudo era para seu completo conforto?

Ela estava confusa naquele momento.

Ela adoraria ser federal, mas se era pra ser tratada com todo aquele cuidado ela com certeza tinha vontade de continuar sendo a vítima!

Abriu uma outra gaveta e sorriu alegre em finalmente achar a gaveta de shorts jeans. Foi puxando cada um e observando-os, querendo achar o que mais se parecia com seu humor naquele momento. Os certinhos demais ela puxava e já guardava, e quando suas mãos tocaram fiapinhos e puxaram um short do estilo rasgado e desfiado, novo, mas com aparência gasta – era o estilo daquele short – ela simplesmente apertou-o contra si. Olhou ao seu redor procurando algo para calçar, e os olhos castanhos pararam em cima de vários pares de Havaianas.

Oh meu deus! Ela adorava aqueles chinelos!

Mas infelizmente o único par dela fora roubado, quando lhe assaltaram a casa uma vez.

Ela correu até os chinelos e os olhou com animação, jogando um par branco e simples no chão e colocando seus pés neles. Eram tão confortáveis e simples!

Muito animada com tudo aquilo – e com a nota mental de agradecer profundamente à Alice – ela retirou o vestido. Logo encarou o 'curativo' e tirou o algodão fazendo caretas quando doía. Viu que o algodão estava levemente molhado de sangue, mas o mais importante, o machucado já começava a criar pus. Fechou a cara preocupada, já que começava inflamar.

Bem, era melhor que Edward nem sonhasse com aquilo.

Ignorou o machucado e colocou a blusa, sentindo o incômodo que ela causava tocando nele. Porque as armas foram criadas mesmo? Só serviam para machucar as outras pessoas... Apesar de que foram criadas praticamente para isso... Mas no meio dessas pessoas existiam muitos inocentes, como, ELA.

Suspirou profundamente.

Vestiu o short, e virou-se para o enorme espelho que havia ali dentro. Ela estava simples, mas era seu estilo não usar coisas extravagantes e confortáveis. Viu que estava um pouco descabelada e riu envergonhada. Realmente era a cara dela estar perto de um cara maravilhoso, totalmente desarrumada parecendo que tinha saído da guerra.

'Afofou' o cabelo com as mãos, dobrando uma das pernas um pouco para frente da outra, fazendo uma pose de modelo. Riu com aquilo, e caminhou alegremente para fora do closet – sentindo o machucado ficar roçando no pano da blusa, e tentando esquecer a dorzinha que aquilo causava – e depois de fechar as portas, voltou para a sala.

Bem, agora ela já não estava tão desarrumada, mas também não estava chique.

Mas ela já estava se conformando, nunca estaria à altura da sala.

Sentou-se no enorme sofá de couro preto em frente a enorme TV de plasma. Percebem porque ela não queria nem detalhar?

Pegou o controle e o encarou tentando decifrar tantos botõezinhos. Apertou o que ela reconheceu ser de ligar a TV, e procurou o de mudar de canal. Enquanto encarava a tela com os olhos castanhos profundos, brilhando em animação, ela passava rapidamente os canais. Só parou de apertar o botão quando viu um de clipes. Oh, ela adorava canais de clipes. Até mesmo aumentou um pouco mais o volume, e quando reconheceu o que começava naquele momento - no caso, **Miss Independent - Ne-yo** - não poupou o botão de volume.

Não colocou no máximo, claro, mas que ficou _bem_ alto, ficou.

- Eu amo essa música! – Ela comentou para si mesma. A letra não tinha muito a ver com ela própria, ela não se achava muito independente. E mesmo não sabendo dançar – já havia pisado em alguns pés em bailes escolares até aprender essa lição – ela achava o ritmo animado e dançante. O clipe começou a passar, e depois de todos os "good morning's", que o toque começou, inconscientemente seus ombros começaram a mexer.

Bella olhou para trás, certificando-se de que estaria sozinha, e sorriu animada.

Ela não sabia dançar de dois, mas nada lhe impedia de começar a dançar sozinha.

Olhou para a TV assistindo o clipe, deixando que seu corpo começasse a se mexer fracamente e lentamente. Se Edward aparecesse do nada e visse aquilo, acharia que sua protegida era uma louca varrida que merecia completamente estar sendo perseguida.

Dane-se.

"**Ooh… It's something about, just something about, the way she moved.**

**I can't figure it out, there's something about her (About her)."**

Não era como se trabalhar em um supermercado no turno da madrugada já não fosse algo bem a cara dela, de louca varrida.

Ela riu com o que pensou, e colocou o pulso em cima dos olhos. Oh, ela tinha que parar de pensar na _sorte _que ela tinha.

Levantou-se calmamente, começando a mexer os quadris, e começou a cantar a música junto com o clipe. Ela sorria abertamente, parecendo ter esquecido completamente de tudo o que havia acontecido, do sumiço do pai, do medo que lá no fundo ela sentia. Ela esquecia de tudo conforme seu corpo entrava no ritmo da música.

Ela nunca deixara de pisar nos pés dos garotos que já se arriscaram a chamá-la para dançar, e ela sempre caíra em todas as vezes que eles se arriscaram. Mas dançar sozinha era diferente, isso, ela simplesmente _tinha_ que saber. Para ela, era simplesmente um fracasso não conseguir dançar - pelo menos - sozinha, sem cair e pisar nos próprios pés. Então, pensando assim, ela não era fracassada.

Oh, ela ficava feliz toda vez que pensava nisso.

"_She got me thinking about getting involved__. That's the kinda girl I need."_

Lentamente ela levantou os braços, de modo até mesmo sensual, e fechou os olhos agora com o corpo inteiro no ritmo da batida.

"**She got her own thing, that's why I love her. Miss independent, wont you come and spend a little time."**

Lentamente mas dentro do ritmo, ela começou a mexer um pouco mais os quadris e o corpo, ainda com os braços levantados.

Se seus 'amigos' vissem-na ali dançando, não acreditariam. Primeiro, porque ela _estava dançando_. Segundo, porque ela estava _diferente_. Ela não dançava como dançava quando estava sozinha em casa sem nada para fazer, ela estava dançando como que aceitando sua nova condição. Protegida, com o pai sumido, ela teria que mudar um pouco as atitudes. Tornar-se um pouco mais aberta as situações, aberta as mudanças.

E o mais importante, aproveitar que ainda estava bem. Já que ela não tinha mínima noção do futuro. Era cega em relação a isso, assim como todos nós somos.

"**There's something about kinda woman, that can do it for herself.**

**I look at her and it makes me proud, there's something about her."**

Ela abaixou os braços, mas continuou a dançar. E então, lentamente ela desceu até o chão, e subiu ainda se mexendo no ritmo que a batida mandava.

"_There's something ooh So sexy about, the kinda women that don't even need my help_."

Oh, ela estava se divertindo. Era simplesmente _bom_ dançar sem se preocupar em não pisar no pé alheio, mesmo que você saiba que você irá pisar. Era bom também, porque ela estava se soltando e esquecendo as coisas, e o mais importante, _sem culpa_. E esquecer, não é uma coisa que se faz com total facilidade e com a consciência limpa. Pois o pensamento de que se seu pai está em perigo, e que é por sua culpa, por ter visto coisas que não deveria ter visto, faz você se sentir tão mal ao ponto de querer se entregar ao mal que te persegue.

Ela sorriu e começou a mexer-se um pouco mais rapidamente, mas sempre dentro do ritmo. Passou as mãos nas próprias pernas descobertas por causa do short jeans, de forma até mesmo sensual. Era divertido fingir que era uma pessoa sexy.

Ela não se achava nada sexy.

"_That's the girl that on my mind."_

Ah, mas outras pessoas estavam achando isso.

Mas ela não sabia que havia outra pessoa na sala, não sabia que essa mesma pessoa observava-a dançando, e se segurava para não ir dançar com ela. Não sabia que certas partes da música, essa pessoa parecia _sentir_.

E justamente por isso, essa pessoa começava a se torturar mentalmente, já que com certeza aquilo não fazia parte do roteiro que ele escrevera para si depois de tudo o que acontecera no passado.

Bella riu levemente, enquanto continuava cantando juntamente com Ne-yo. Ela novamente levantou os braços e se pos a rebolar de modo leve, mas bonito. Ela nem se reconhecia, já que nunca fora uma boa dançarina. Bem, dane-se, isso é uma coisa boa!

"**She got her own thing, that's why i love her****. Miss independent Ooh The way you shine, miss independent."**

Ela começou a rir levemente, enquanto se imaginava sendo flagrada por Edward. Oh, só de pensar ela ficava envergonhada! Ele nunca poderia vê-la dançar daquele jeito, pensaria que ela com certeza não tinha lucidez, já que estava dançando no meio da sala, enquanto escutava o clipe que passava na TV. Apesar de que todo mundo já deve ter feito isso alguma vez em sua vida, mas já que era _Bella_, a coisa se tornava _um pouco_ _diferente_.

Mas ele poderia se surpreender em ver que ela não caíra uma vez se quer. Bem, de qualquer forma, ela já sentiu uma enorme vontade de tampar o rosto com as mãos enquanto pensava em Edward flagrando-a.

"_Your everything I need, said your everything I need…"_

Bella encarou a TV, vendo o clipe. E deu alguns passinhos para o lado, para ficar exatamente em frente ao aparelho. Porque todo mundo que ela estava vendo ultimamente, era podre de rico?

E se a vida de FBI não desse certo para ela, ela poderia se tornar uma cantora. Todo cantor que ela gostava era rico, parecia uma coisa promissora. Apesar de que não acreditava muito que era uma boa cantora.

Detalhes à parte.

Ela continuou rindo enquanto ouvia o ultimo refrão da música, e dançava um pouco mais ao estilo Shakira – mas dentro do ritmo – e rebolava o corpo do mesmo jeito bonito que a cantora. Oh, era divertido dançar no meio de uma sala rica de um apartamento rico, de um cara extremamente gato e rico.

Não querendo menosprezar seu pequeno, mas aconchegante quarto, claro. Mas que estar rodeada de coisas caras era uma coisa legal... Não há como negar. Apesar de que ela sabia perfeitamente, que depois de poucos dias, ela sentiria muita falta da própria cama sem molas, do computador de internet lenta e tudo mais. Deu de ombros no meio da dança, não conseguindo refrear o ato.

"**Miss independent... That's why I love her."**

Assim que o clipe acabou, e já foi aparecendo outro, ela caiu no sofá, gargalhando.

Ela nunca mais dançaria daquele jeito na vida, ela tinha total certeza.

E dando as costas para a sala, e caminhando novamente para a academia, Edward sentia o coração um pouco acelerado depois de ver uma mulher como Bella dançando daquela maneira, se divertindo, e sem perceber o que causava nele. E justamente por estar sendo afetado por ela, que ele travava uma luta interna. Ele era um cara muito profissional, e ele não podia passar pelo mesmo erro por uma segunda vez. Ele não podia ficar pensando na forma em que o corpo dela se movimentara, na forma que suas mãos passaram por suas pernas, na forma em que ela ria, na forma que sua voz cantava a música...

Oh, ele estava pensando.

Ele escutara uma música alta e fora ver o que estava acontecendo, e então se deparou com Bella começando a se levantar do sofá, e começando a dançar. Vira tudo desde o início, todos os movimentos, todas as risadinhas. Ouvira o modo que sua voz cantava a música, e se segurara fortemente para não ir até ela e dançar também. Ele se segurara fortemente para não cantar as partes que, simplesmente, pensava a mesma coisa que a música.

Fechou a porta da academia e caminhou até os aparelhos.

Ele iria pegar pesado consigo mesmo. Malharia tanto e de forma tão severa, que ficaria dolorido. Tudo para tentar esquecer aquele momento.

_**oOo**_

Já havia se passado quase duas horas, desde que dançara. Ela já estava com tédio, sentada na cadeira da cozinha, com o queixo apoiado nas mãos. E ela estava preocupada com Edward, já que não era normal malhar tanto assim.

Olhou para o lado, para a porta da cozinha, e não viu ninguém nela.

Ele estaria morto na academia?

Não, ele não morreria tão facilmente. Agentes do FBI criavam muita resistência à morte, não era? Bem, quando ele chegasse ali, ele estaria com fome. E preparar o almoço já não era uma idéia ruim. Ele poderia até cozinhar melhor que ela, mas ela também cozinhava muito bem.

E então, com um novo ânimo de ter alguma coisa para fazer, ela se levantou da cadeira e caminhou até os armários. Quando os abriu, ficou surpresa. Bem, ela não teria que se preocupar em passar fome. Pegou os ingredientes para preparar um bom macarrão, que uma vez ela preparara para o pai em seu aniversário. Era uma comida muito gostosa, que ela procurara no velho livro de receitas de sua avó, e que sua mãe guardava. Sua mãe nunca fora boa cozinheira, que nem sua avó, então ela nunca chegara a usar aquele livro.

Enquanto o macarrão já começava a ser preparado, já na panela, ela caminhou até a geladeira. Quando a abriu, sorriu animada. Poderia fazer uma boa salada.

Edward saía do banho secando o cabelo com a toalha. Vestia uma calça de moletom preta, enquanto seu lindo peitoral estava desnudo. Ele sentia como se ele fosse a pessoa mais forte do mundo, naquele momento. Mas sabia também que depois de acordasse na manhã seguinte, sentiria como se um trator tivesse passado por cima de seu corpo. E por mais que tenha pegado muito pesado consigo mesmo, ainda permanecia perturbado com o que ele pensara, e com o que ele sentira quando vira Bella dançando daquele jeito.

Sentiu um cheiro muito bom, de comida, e ouviu seu estomago reclamando. Ele não havia tomado café, e agora já estava na hora do almoço. Ele não era uma pessoa de comer muito, mas, naquele momento ele estava morrendo de fome. Colocou a toalha estendida no Box do banheiro, de forma organizada, e saiu do quarto caminhando calmamente até a cozinha. Quando chegou nesta, sorriu disfarçadamente ao ver Bella concentrada no almoço. Viu a salada pronta, e conseguiu ver nela alface, alguns pedaçinhos de tomate, cubinhos de torrada e pequenos pedaços de filé de frango. Ao lado o molho branco, que ele nunca usara, mas que Alice insistiu em comprar enquanto eles esperavam pela noite para trazer Bella para o apartamento.

- Você não devia estar cozinhando. - Ele comentou, enfim, chamando a atenção dela, que estava virada para o fogão mexendo na panela e acrescentando algumas coisas. Bella levou um susto, e quando olhou para trás para a porta, seu coração acelerou drasticamente e a respiração falhou. Não era nem um pouco justo ele aparecer ali, com aquele corpo perfeito a mostra – somente com uma calça de moletom preta – e com o lindo cabelo cor de bronze levemente molhado. Meu deus, não era nem um pouco justo ele encara-la com aqueles olhos verdes tão intensos! - Você é a testemunha, e eu não deveria deixá-la correr perigo. - Ele comentou, terminando de entrar na cozinha e se sentando na cadeira.

- Por um acaso, cozinhar é perigoso? - Ela perguntou, apesar de que, sendo _ela_ a estar cozinhando, ela sabia que era sim.

- Com a sua sorte... - Ele respondeu divertido, fazendo-a rir se recuperando no início de hiperventilação que ela passara. Virou-se novamente para a panela, encarando o macarrão já quase pronto. Com a colher, provou o molho, e sorriu. Estava magnífico. - Você tem certeza que poderemos comer sua comida sem nenhum perigo? - Edward perguntou com uma cara divertida, recebendo um olhar indignado dela.

- Não, na verdade, eu envenenei o macarrão. - Ela respondeu e deu um olhar maligno para ele, que riu. Depois disso o silencio se instalou no cômodo, e Edward novamente entrou em um conflito interno. O que fora aquilo? Ele estava se interagindo com ela? Ele queria distancia. Não queria criar alguma relação de afeto.

E Bella tentava acalmar-se e agir naturalmente, apesar de que era terrivelmente difícil com um Deus grego ali tão perto.

Quando estava tudo pronto, ela encarou a mesa um pouco surpresa. Edward tinha se encarregado de arrumá-la, e ela nem havia percebido. Então ela colocou o macarrão em uma travessa de vidro, e depositou na mesa. Também colocou a salada, e então deixou uma garrafa de refrigerante em cima da mesa.

Encararam-se e então começaram a desfrutar da comida. Na primeira garfada do macarrão, Edward teve que admitir que ela cozinhava muitíssimo bem. E Bella se dedicou um pouco mais à salada. Fora um almoço silencioso, já que ele tentava se manter um pouco indiferente, e ela ainda estava tentando acalmar-se. Fora realmente muita injustiça ele estar tão... tão... Gostoso daquela maneira, deixando-a notar ainda mais que ele tinha ombros largos, um peito definido e um santo abdominal.

Suspirou.

Ela tinha que parar de observar e pensar naquilo.

Quando terminou, e notou que ele também terminara se levantou pegando os dois pratos e caminhou até a pia.

- Você não vai lavar isso. - Edward disse um pouco indignado, levantando-se e indo até a pia também, enquanto tentava retirar os pratos das mãos dela. Bella revirou os olhos, se desvencilhando das investidas.

- Vou sim. Você pode secá-los e guarda-los, já que quer fazer alguma coisa. - Ela disse um pouco irritada. Ela gostava de lavar as coisas que sujava.

Edward suspirou vencido, pelo o que ele ia percebendo ela era teimosa.

- Tudo bem.

- O que nós vamos ficar fazendo de tarde? - Bella perguntou enquanto começava a lavar um dos pratos. Edward deu de ombros.

- Nada. - Respondeu minimamente. Bella revirou os olhos disfarçadamente. Ele parecia não se decidir como agir! Uma hora até mesmo brincava com ela, e em outra ele era indiferente!

- Você vai jogar xadrez comigo. - Ela afirmou, praticamente o intimando. Edward arqueou as sobrancelhas, já pegando o primeiro prato que ela lavara.

- Você sabe jogar xadrez?

- Hum... Não. - Bella respondeu rindo.

- Então como quer jogar? - Edward perguntou enquanto guardava o prato já seco.

- Você vai me ensinar. - Ela disse dando de ombros, e ele a observou em silencio. Parecia impossível não interagir com ela. E continuaram em silencio. Os dois imersos

em seus próprios pensamentos.

Bella terminou de lavar o segundo, e quando ia colocar para escorrer, a mão máscula de Edward pegou o prato.

Por cima da mão dela.

Não fora algo proposital, ele estava com a mente em outro mundo. Mas isso desencadeou diferentes reações. Ela ficou extremamente corada, e seu coração bateu completamente acelerado e desregulado. Ele acordou de seus pensamentos, e entrou em outro conflito interno. Ele ficara com vontade de nunca mais solta-la, mas ele não podia sentir isso. Ele não _queria_ sentir isso.

- Desculpe. - Ele sussurrou, enquanto puxava o prato com a outra mão, e ia soltando a de Bella. Adotando uma face de completa indiferença.

A garota revirou os olhos novamente, enquanto se acalmava. E fechando a torneira, e agitando as mãos para retirar a água delas, ela saiu pisando forte pela cozinha. Ele era muito confuso! Mas como ela mesma pensara antes de irem para aquele apartamento, ela não permitiria que isso continuasse por muito tempo.

Sentou-se no sofá, a espera do ruivo. E Edward inspirou fundo, tentando manter um enorme autocontrole sobre suas feições. Ele teria que se fingir indiferente enquanto ensinava Bella e durante o jogo também. E então ele saiu da cozinha e foi até seu quarto, abrindo seu _closet_ que ele nem usufruía muito – colocado ali por culpa da carinha fingidamente deprimida de Alice – e pegando em uma das gavetas, um jogo de xadrez de mármore, _extremamente_ bonito. Ele gostava muito daquele jogo, era divertido criar táticas, e servia indiretamente em seu trabalho.

Caminhou até a sala, passando pelo sofá onde uma Bella permanecia um pouco emburrada – e irrevogavelmente linda... Oh, lá estava ele pensando nisso novamente! – e sentou-se no chão, em cima do tapete felpudo. Bella suspirou observando que ele ainda estava sem camisa, e observando também os músculos de seu braço, que se movimentaram enquanto ele colocava com todo o cuidado do mundo o tabuleiro de mármore – que ela imaginava ser terrivelmente pesado, já que era simplesmente lindo e muito bem trabalhado - no chão. Oh meu deus, ajudai que essa pobre mortal sobreviva a tantas mudanças de velocidade em seus batimentos cardíacos, e as frequentes faltas de ar!

- Bom, acomode-se. - Ele disse indicando o chão, enquanto retirava a tampa do tabuleiro, e pegando as peças de mármore que permaneciam ali dentro. Bella encarava tudo maravilhada. As peças eram ainda mais trabalhadas do que o tabuleiro, e simplesmente perfeitas. Viu-o organizando seu lado e começou a imitá-lo, enquanto pegava com todo o cuidado do mundo as peças entre seus dedos.

Edward disfarçou um sorriso de lado, enquanto observava também disfarçadamente o cuidado que ela tinha com as peças. Os olhos castanhos profundos encaravam-nas com um brilho ofuscante, e a boca levemente carnuda e vermelhinha estava parcialmente aberta. Ela era simplesmente linda.

Bufou, porque ele simplesmente não conseguia manter o controle com ela? Ele sempre fora tão controlado!

- Bem, agora me ensine. - Ela pediu animada. E ele ainda perturbado começou a ensiná-la os nomes das peças, suas funções básicas, e o objetivo do jogo. Ela entendera rapidamente, provando que era esperta – e deixando-o novamente admirado... E criando outra luta interna.

- As brancas começam. - Ele comentou, se segurando muito para não sorrir e ser simpático. Bella encarou o tabuleiro, formulando uma rápida tática que ela simplesmente tinha certeza que não funcionaria. Qual é, era a primeira vez que ela jogava, e ele ainda era um agente do FBI! Mas, não custava nada ter vagas esperanças. E ela começou movendo um dos peões centrais.

- Já faz quanto tempo que você é um agente? - Ela perguntou, enquanto assistia Edward também movimentar um de seus peões centrais.

- Seis anos. - Ele respondeu. Bella encarou o tabuleiro e se decidiu por mover o cavalo.

- Então você _gosta_ dessa vida. - Ela disse o encarando. Ele falara com ela mais cedo como se entrar no FBI fosse um desperdício. E depois de mexer em um bispo, ele a encarou um pouco surpreso pelo comentário.

- Sim, eu gosto. - Eles se encararam.

- Você me confunde. - Ela disse franzindo seu cenho, e mexendo seu cavalo novamente. - Vocês gosta dessa vida, mas quando eu falei que queria virar uma agente você pediu que eu não falasse besteiras. - Ele pegou o cavalo de bela com seu bispo, fazendo-a sorrir levemente e disfarçadamente.

- Eu gosto dessa vida, mas não conseguir proteger as pessoas que estavam sob minha responsabilidade é uma coisa dolorosa. - Ele comentou, sem medir as palavras. Bella pegou o bispo de Edward com o peão que antes ela havia mexido no início do jogo, deixando-o surpreso e fazendo-o esquecer do que ele havia acabado de falar.

Mas ela não esqueceu.

E imaginou por um segundo como ele ficaria se não conseguisse protege-la.

- Eu imagino. - Ela comentou, enquanto via-o pegar seu peão com um cavalo. Aquele jogo era até divertidinho. E então parou para pensar sob outro ponto de vista, o que ele havia falado. "Isso já aconteceu com você?" E o encarou, enquanto ele ficava tenso com a pergunta.

- Prefiro não falar sobre o assunto. - Ele respondeu voltando sua atenção para o jogo. - Sua vez. - Comentou, lembrando-a de fazer algum movimento. Bella movimentou outro peão, que liberaria um de seus bispos.

- Sabe, minha vida não é lá muito interessante. - Ela disse, enquanto Edward pensava no próximo movimento. - Eu moro com meu pai, minha mãe já morreu... - Ela comentou enquanto o via mexer um peão, liberando uma torre. - Charlie sempre me proibiu de trabalhar, até que eu fui muito teimosa e discutimos, e lá estava eu trabalhando naquele supermercado. - Meneou a cabeça negativamente. - Agora eu vejo como escutar os pais é importante.

Isso sim fez Edward rir.

- Irônico. - Comentou, e mesmo não querendo admitir, ele _gostava_ que Bella simplesmente _não deixasse_ que ele fosse indiferente. Era bom escutar a voz dela, era bom saber o que ela pensava.

- Muito. - Ela concordou, mexendo em outro peão e liberando uma torre também. - Eu admito que fiquei deprimida com a notícia sobre meu pai, ontem à noite. Mas, com a morte da minha mãe quando eu era criança, eu meio que sou do tipo que supera fácil. - Edward a encarou sério. Buscando nas feições femininas algum traço de tristeza com aquela afirmação. Mas, não encontrou nenhum. E isso o fazia admira-la mais e mais, mesmo que isso também cause outra – das inúmeras – briga interna.

- Isso é bom. - Ele comentou, enquanto mexia sua torre.

- É. Eu sei. - Ela comentou mexendo sua torre também.

- Não parece que você nunca jogou xadrez. - Ele comentou sorrindo de lado.

- Bem, eu nunca joguei mesmo. Mas, eu estou tentando. - Ela respondeu divertida. Ele estava sendo muito cavalheiro em fingir que ela estava jogando bem. Ele movimentou a torre, deixando-a na posição que Bella queria. E com isso, ela tomou a torre com o bispo que havia libertado. - Você é legal. - Ela comentou normalmente.

- Você também. - Ele respondeu não conseguindo segurar aquilo para ele. Pegou um peão dela com um seu.

- Obrigada. - Ela agradeceu, movimentando então, sua rainha. - Xeque. - Comentou, fazendo Edward sorrir.

- Você jogou bem. - Ele comentou 'jogando' seu rei ao 'chão'.

- Nunca irei saber se você deixou, se você estava distraído, ou se eu realmente joguei bem. - Bella comentou divertida, fazendo-o rir.

- Um pouco de tudo? - Ele perguntou divertido, fazendo-a rir.

- Um pouco de tudo. - Afirmou. Eles colocaram as peças lá dentro, e colocaram a tampa. Encararam-se em silencio. Bella colocou calmamente o tabuleiro para o lado, e puxou-se ainda sentada para mais perto de Edward. - Sabe, às vezes eu queria te entender. - Ela sussurrou, estando com sua face a milímetros da dele.

- Impossível. - Ele respondeu.

- Então estaríamos em papéis trocados nessa relação. - Involuntariamente o coração dos dois acelerou drasticamente. - Você é a mulher, incompreensível. E eu sou o homem, previsível. - Ela terminou, fazendo o sorriso de lado aparecer no rosto perfeito de Edward.

- Quem disse que você é previsível? - Ele perguntou aproximando-se ainda mais dela. Eles sentiam as respirações se chocando, o calor humano que emanavam um para o outro. Bella até mesmo sentia aqueles braços fortes se apoiando ao lado de seu corpo, ela conseguia sentir perto de si aquele corpo maravilhoso. E Edward sentia uma vontade extrema de possuir aqueles lábios. Ele queria sentir aquele corpo frágil dentro de seus braços, queria sentir os braços finos rodearem seu pescoço.

- E talvez você se torne compreensível. - Ela sussurrou, roçando os lábios de leve nos lábios dele. E mordendo de leve o lábio inferior de Edward. E quando se decidiu por passar a mão de forma delicada nos cabelos bronzeados, ele se precipitou.

Ele se afastou rapidamente e de forma bruta, assustando um pouco Bella. Lá estava ele novamente, em um momento estava completamente envolvido. No outro, estava se afastando. Ele realmente era _confuso_.

- Vou guardar o jogo. - Ele comentou pegando o tabuleiro e se levantando. Caminhando para o quarto, sem olhar para traz.

O corpo de Edward estava fervendo em vontade. Mas sempre que ele pensava nessas reações à Bella, ele se lembrava da última vez que isso havia acontecido.

E ele se lembrava de Tânia.

* * *

(As partes da música que estão em itálico... Se quiserem ler de novo imaginando o Edward pensando isso ;D)

E lá vem a Tânia de novo HUSAUHSUHA Eu sempre coloco ela no meio. Bem, não tenham raiva ela, porque vocês ainda não sabem a história ;) Mas... _Se querem saber..._

**Ta vendo esse botãozinho logo aqui em baixo, escrito: "Review this story/chapter"? Clica nele e me manda uma review para eu saber se gostaram ou não! :)**


	4. Brincadeira

**Nota: **Bloqueio e não posso mexer durante a semana. Estes são os motivos da minha demora.** Mas tenho que admitir que, quando interou trinta reviews recebidas, meu ânimo para escrever esse capítulo aumentou drasticamente**. Em 'A Magia do Casamento' (Inclusive, vai demorar um pouco, estou me dedicando um pouco mais a essa aqui :x) eu disse que não era das escritoras que recebiam uns setenta reviews por capítulo, **mas isso não me impede de ter orgulho do sucesso delas** ;)

Bem, esse capítulo eu investi muito na atração e na comédia! Espero que gostem! 'asterisco-tracinho-asterisco'

_Obrigada à: _

**Dani Cullen** ( Que bom que ta gostando, eu fico tão feliz em saber disso! :D Espero que goste desse cap ;D Beijos querida ) ,

**Pida** ( SHUAHUSAHUS Eu acho que ele tava de cueca sim xD Acho que ele não quer que nada constrangedor aconteça UHSUHAS Espero que goste desse cap viu? :D beeijos querida ) ,

**.Dakotta. **( Nya, e eu vou te amar quando você atualizar Fascination sabe? HAHA³ Pois eh, fiz uma Bella com mais atitude pra ficar melhor :D E Ed... Ai Ed HAHA² Espero que goste desse cap :D Beeeijos querida) ,

**Lipa - Moon - Li** ( Desculpe a demora, eu realmente tentei não demorar. Bem, mas espero que goste do cap ein? :D beeeijos ) ,

**Talizinha** ( USAHUSH Não aconteceu nada sério dessa vez também, só a falta de inspiração e tempo mesmo :x Sobre a Tânia, temos algumas dicas nesse cap. Espero que goste :D beeeijos querida ) ,

**Helena Camila** ( Fico muuito feliz em saber que ta gostando da fic, espero que continue :D Beeeijos ) ,

**Teyas** ( SHUAHUSUAH Éh eu sei :x Mas é que, as barreiras que Bella tem que vencer não são só as profissionais xD Espero que goste :D beeeijos ) ,

**Sara** ( Fico muito feliz em saber que você gosta da fic! :D Espero que goste do cap ein? beeeijos querida ) ,

**Bruna cm Yamashina** (Que bom que gostou do capítulo anterior! Pois eh, Tânia apareceu tadinha UHSAHUSHU Tem uma pista do aconteceu com ela no final :D Espero que goste desse cap também ein? beeeijos querida) ,

**Katryna Greenleaf Black **( Que bom que você gostou dessa aqui! HUSAHUSUHA Pois eh, tadinha da Tânia. Mas bem, no final tem uma dica do que aconteceu com ela 8D E é, essa atração dos dois ta muito boa sabe? HAHA³ Espero que continue gostando ein? :D Beeeijos querida ) ,

**Angel Cullen** ( Que bom que gosta da fic :D Pois eh, eu sei que eu demoro. Mas é que eu não mexo no PC durante a semana, e eu necessito muito da minha inspiração :x Mas vou tentar postar o proximo um pouco mais rápido! Espero que goste do cap :D Beeeijos ) ,

**Luisa Evans Cullen** ( SHUAUHSUAH Ed é um menininho dificil :p Pois eh, esse beijo ainda demora, acho xD Espero que goste desse cap ein? :D Beeeijos querida ) ,

**bruna326** ( Fico feliz em saber que está gostando da história! Pois eh, Ed faz todo mundo delirar UHSAHUSUHA Desculpe a pequena demora, espero que o cap compense :D Beeeijos ) ,

**Ayumi** ( Pois eh, o trem entre eles vai ficando um pouco mais intenso a cada capítulo UHSAUHS Brigada :D Pois eh, romance com policial é tudo! Espero que eu consiga fazer uma boa história. A história da Tania não vai demorar muito, tipo, mais ou menos. A Bella tem que conseguir a confiança do Ed neh :D Espero que goste do cap. Beeeijos querida ) ,

**Crisa** ( Que bom que gosta da fic :D Fico muito feliz em saber. Espero que goste do cap ein? o/ Beeeijos ) ,

**Nina **( Claro que eu lembro de você neh HUSAUHSHUA Ai brigada Nina, espero realmente que eu não decepcione nessa fic .-. Espero que goste desse cap ein moça? :D Beeeijos amore) ,

**Raquel Cullen** (Pois eh, Ed na malhação... Apesar de que isso não é tão ruim neh? SHUAHUAS Pois eh, o Edward é um menininho dificil :x Sobre a tania, do final tem uma dica o/ Espero que goste do cap ein? Beeeijos ) ,

**Adinha Neri **( SAHUSHUA A Tania não tem muita culpa não, mas, o Ed é confuso HAHA³ Pois eh, a Bella tem atitude, eu acho isso muito legal :D Espero que goste do cap ein? beeeijos ) ,

**My Odd World' **( SHUAUHS No final tem uma dica sobre o que aconteceu com a Tânia :D E durante algumas coisinhas a mais. HAHA³Ed se esquivando de um beijo é barra viu! Mas tudo ao seu tempo 8D Que bom que ta se divertindo e gostando, espero que goste desse cap :D Beeeijos querida ) ,

**Reneesme Carlie Cullen **(O capítulo tinha que acabar neh xD Bem, aqui está o proximo espero que goste :D Beeeijos ) ,

**giuli **( Fico muuuito feliz que tenha gostado da minha fic :D Espero que continue gostando ein ;D Beeeijos) ,

**Olga Studart **( Que bom que gosta da fic :D Saiba que eu aprecio muito reviews, e que , se você continuar mandando, estará ajudando em atualizações mais rápidas xD Espero que goste do cap :D Beeeijos querida) ,

**Mia **( SHUAUHSUHA Mas é porque tadinha , ela não tem como nem se defender xD Pois eh, visão de Ed sem camisa é perfect SHUAUHS Espero que goste desse cap ein? beeeijos ) ,

**Bruna Higurashi** ( SHUAUHSHUS Amiiiga, eu te fiz vontade com esse capítulo 8D Pois eh, vou acabar contando pra você o que aconteceu com a Tania HAHA³ Noossa, que saudade de JF, foi tão bom :D Espero que goste Bru, beeeijos amore ) ,

**Dada Cullen **( Sobre a Tania tem algumas dicas nesse cap xD Que bom que gostou da fic e da capa! Espero que goste do cap :D Beeeijos querida ) ,

**Iziie Lestrange **( Que bom que gostou :D Pois eh, Edward sempre inconstante. Mas não tenha pena da Bella, as coisas não continuarão assim por taaaanto tempo, quem sabe xD Pois eh, dinheiro, apartamento, Edward... ô inveja da Bella viu? HSAUHSHUA Espero que goste do cap :D Beeeijos querida ) ,

**Gabi W.** ( Que bom que ta gostando :D Espero que goste desse cap também ein? beeeijos ) ,

**Lyli A.** ( HUSAUHSUH Sobre a Tania tem algumas dicas durante o cap :D Eles são perfect juntinhos neh? Espero que goste do cap ein :D Beeeijos querida ) ,

**Hanari **(SHUAUHSAHU O que o Ne-yo não faz neh? HAHAH Pois eh, o Ed só pensa na Tania nas minhas fics credo :x Tudo bem, que lindo, cê ta na faculdade! Bem, espero que goste do cap viu?? beeeijos querida ) ,

**Jee' **( Que bom que ta gostando, fico MUITO feliz em saber disso viu? :D Espero que goste do cap! Beeeijos ).

**Espero que gostem do cap ein? **

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Capítulo IV – Brincadeira.**

Bella encarava o teto do próprio quarto, em profundo tédio. Edward fora guardar o jogo, e simplesmente não voltara. Pelo resto do dia ele não saíra do quarto, e ela ficara na sala de TV sem nada pra fazer - a não ser assistir ao programa da Oprah, ou mudar para a CW e assistir a qualquer um dos seriados que estivessem passando no momento – quase dormindo no sofá de tanto tédio. E agora, lá estava ela pronta para dormir, deitada na enorme cama do enorme quarto do 'senhor apartamento' de Edward.

Deus, como a vida era estranha.

Em um momento estava trabalhando para ajudar o pai nas despesas, e em outro, estava em perfeita mordomia enquanto era protegida para continuar vivendo. Ah, e ainda tinha o fato que o seu protetor era simplesmente _gostoso_ e extremamente _confuso_.

Colocou o pulso na frente dos olhos, enquanto sentia o tecido leve da mini-camisola Victoria's Secrets que vestia – meu deus, qual era o objetivo deles que lhe dessem uma camisola tão curta para vestir? - se movimentar em seu corpo.

Era melhor dormir logo.

Então o apartamento permaneceu em perfeito silencio. E depois de um tempo naquele estado, finalmente a porta do quarto de Edward se abriu com muito cuidado. Ele olhou para o corredor - somente com a cabeça para fora da porta - tentando ver se Bella ainda estava na sala ou algo assim. Não viu nenhuma luz ligada, e então saiu do quarto com um notebook nos braços e fechando a porta sem nenhum ruído. Caminhou silenciosamente até a sala, que estava mergulhada em um verdadeiro breu – somente iluminada pela lua.

Abriu com todo cuidado – apesar de que ele nem mesmo percebia tanta cautela, por estar acostumado a situações que deveria ser silencioso – a porta da varandinha, sentindo a brisa fria da noite entrar por ela e até mesmo arrepiá-lo. Sentou-se no sofá, e ligou o computador em seu colo. Ele não entendia porque estava se sentindo daquela maneira, e muito menos sabia explicar o modo que agira durante à tarde. Estava se sentindo ridículo em ter deixado-a na sala e simplesmente não saído do quarto mais.

Ele ficara pensando e olhando para o teto. Lembrando-se de Tânia, sentindo-se um pouco deprimido com as lembranças. Ele parecia um daqueles adolescentes imaturos que levaram um toco da garota que eles tipo, amavam. Mesmo que nesse caso ele não tivesse levado um toco, não, ele tinha era se envolvido demais.

Abriu seu e-mail particular do FBI, e viu uma mensagem de Alice:

"_De: Alice Hale Cullen_

_Para: Edward Cullen_

_Assunto: Bella e Tânia._

_Edward, como estão as coisas? _

_Eu sei que só se passou um dia, praticamente. Mas eu sei como você é, e notei um pouco como a própria Bella é. Espero que você não tenha tratado-a mal, ou matado-a se for o caso. _

_Eu sei que você não faria isso, mas querido Eddie, entenda que eu sei a situação que você se encontra agora. Os outros podem não saber a história sobre a Tânia, mas vocês nunca conseguiram me enganar. Então, acabando do jeito que acabou, eu sei muito bem sobre sua resistência com a atual protegida. _

_Mas não se esqueça que Bella não sabe do seu passado. E ela não tem nada a ver com o que aconteceu. Ela é ela, Tânia era Tânia. Trate de ser simpático e não agir como um adolescente imaturo._

_Ah, e as coisas por aqui estão bem. Hoje já começamos a procurar alguma casa que possamos usar como esconderijo. Quando acharmos te avisarei na mesma hora._

_Beijos Eddie." _

Ele encarou aquelas palavras um pouco inquieto. Não gostava de saber que ela o conhecia tão bem assim. Ele adorava Alice, uma baixinha divertida, mas não gostava de ter sua história tão facilmente conhecida por alguém. Nem respondeu o e-mail, simplesmente fechou o computador.

Sentiu mais uma brisa vinda da porta da varanda, passando por sua nuca e balançando seus cabelos cor de bronze. Arrepiou-se com aquilo.

- Edward? – Ficou tenso quando ouviu aquela voz. Olhou para trás, e somente com a luz da lua que penetrava aquele breu ele pôde ver os contornos do corpo de Bella. Seus olhos pararam no comprimento da camisola que ela usava, e sua mente mergulhou nas lembranças daquele corpo – perceptivelmente sinuoso, dentro daquela camisola – praticamente dançando na sua frente. Subiu seus olhos para o rosto dela, nem um pouco inchado de sono. Seu cabelo jogado de lado, seus dentes mordendo o lábio inferior. Ela estava _terrivelmente_ _sexy_ daquele jeito. – Resolveu sair quando eu fui dormir? – Ela perguntou levemente rouca. Talvez ela realmente tivesse começado a dormir, mas acordara com algum barulho que ele não percebera fazer. Suas pernas começaram a caminhar na sua direção, e ele percebeu que a camisola também era decotada. – Qual é o seu problema? – Ela perguntou chegando até ele, atrás do sofá. Ele encarou os olhos castanhos intensos, seu pescoço fino, seu colo... Fechou os olhos, apertando-os forte. Ele iria _delirar_ se continuasse observando.

- Nenhum. – Respondeu, não conseguindo evitar a voz rouca que saiu pela sua garganta. Deus, qual era o problema com ele? Ele não passara o dia inteiro pensando em Tânia? Em como se sentia um infiel enquanto sentia certa atração por aquela mulher _terrivelmente sexy_ na sua frente?

Virou-se novamente para frente, dando as costas para Bella que suspirou irritada.

- Eu tive que assistir ao programa da Oprah! – Ela disse indignada. – Muita gente gosta, mas eu não! – Continuou indo até a varanda e olhando para fora do prédio. O prédio à frente tinha todas as suas janelas escuras. Seriam só eles acordados por ali?

Edward achou graça, mas não conseguiu evitar voltar a abrir seus olhos. Olhou na direção que ouvira sua voz, e engoliu em seco quando a viu contra a luz naquela varanda.

A luz não era forte o suficiente para mostrar todas as curvas como se a camisola não existisse, mas era o suficiente para deixá-lo ciente da curva da cintura e algumas mais. Deus, ele não a olhara daquele jeito nem quando dançava – mesmo que tivesse sentido o corpo ferver com toda aquela visão - porque a vendo ali naquele estado parecia ser tão diferente?

- Acabei dormindo. – Era mentira, mas ele não se sentia mal mentindo. Sua voz continuou rouca, obrigando-o a pigarrear.

- Eu não acredito muito nisso, sabe. – Ela respondeu virando somente o rosto sobre o ombro, ficando de perfil. Edward observou a linha do nariz bem desenhado, a boca se movimentando enquanto ela falava.

E para piorar aquela situação ele viu, em câmera lenta, a alça descer do ombro feminino até o braço.

Grunhiu o mais baixo que conseguiu, depois de ver a pele lisa de seu ombro totalmente exposta.

- Vamos dormir Bella, amanhã temos que estar descansados para inventar qualquer coisa pra fazer. – Ele disse pegando o computador no colo e se levantando, com ele na sua frente. Ela concordou enquanto ajeitava a alça, e fechou a porta da varanda. Virou-se para ele e passou reto na sua frente, sentindo o cheiro dele bem pertinho.

Edward sentiu uma vontade selvagem de puxá-la pelo braço e beija-la ferozmente, quando sentiu seu cheiro tão delicioso perigosamente perto. Mas ele sempre fora muito controlado, e deixou-a ir. Quando ouviu a porta do quarto de Bella se fechando, achou seguro ir para o próprio quarto. Chegando neste, fechou a porta sem cuidado nenhum. Fechou a porta com urgência, jogou o computador na cama, e começou a caminhar até o banheiro. Não tirou nem mesmo a calça de moletom preta, e entrou no box ligando o chuveiro na água mais fria que tinha.

_**oOo**_

Bella saiu do quarto com o cabelo todo bagunçado, sentindo a camisola roçando no machucado. Aquilo incomodava, e quando ela deitava em cima do mesmo, doía muito. Mas ela já não se importava muito com aquilo.

Dormira tranquilamente depois de conversar com Edward na noite anterior. Ela não deixara de perceber o que causara nele também, e isso a fez dormir com um sorriso no rosto. Ele podia fugir e podia evitá-la, mas ele a _desejava_. Pelo menos o _desejo_ era recíproco.

Já havia lavado o rosto, então estava razoável para alguém que havia acabado de acordar. Caminhou até a cozinha - tendo absoluta noção que já era meio-dia – e encontrou uma mesa vazia.

Ok, não era o que ela esperava encontrar.

Deu de ombros, o que ela queria? Que Edward tivesse preparado um super-banquete para ela?

Era, era o que ela queria.

- Desculpe não ter arrumado nada, mas... Também acordei agora. – Ela ouviu a voz de Edward atrás de si, e nem precisou se virar para vê-lo. Ele passou do seu lado e entrou na cozinha somente com uma camisa branca cavada – deixando totalmente perceptíveis aqueles ombros largos – e com uma calça de moletom verde escura.

Ele estava gato, como sempre. Até mesmo com o cabelo displicente ele ficava bonito. Já ela, estava _razoável_.

- Não, tudo bem. Você não é obrigado a cozinhar. – Bella respondeu, enquanto caminhava para dentro da cozinha também. Edward lançou um olhar rápido para o corpo de Bella, ainda coberto somente com aquela mínima camisola, para tentar não olhar mais.

Bella esquentou novamente o que havia restado do macarrão, enquanto Edward começava a preparar a massa de uma pizza. Ela riu daquilo.

- Percebe-se que nós não comemos muita coisa saudável. – Ele riu com aquele comentário.

- Você comeu salada ontem. – Respondeu enquanto jogava a massa para cima, como um perfeito profissional, fazendo-a ficar perfeitamente redonda.

- É, mas pelo jeito hoje não teremos nada muito natural. – Ela disse apontando para o macarrão e para a pizza que ele começava a 'enfeitar'. – Não que eu ache ruim, claro.

- Eu sei. – Ele disse sorrindo de lado. Os dois começaram a dividir a área do fogão, pedindo temperos e mantimentos para o outro - que estivesse mais perto - pegar.

Quando terminaram de preparar tudo, o macarrão estava até mais gostoso que no dia anterior – mesmo tendo sido requentado – e que a pizza estava deliciosamente pronta, eles se sentaram, um de frente para o outro.

- Bom apetite. – Bella disse sorrindo, enquanto se servia de macarrão. Edward não se manifestou, somente pegou um pedaço da pizza que ele fizera. O almoço ocorreu em silencio, cada um em seus pensamentos. Edward tentava entender como todo aquele desejo que ele sentira por ela na noite passada, havia aparecido somente em um dia.

E Bella pensava em como ele era perfeito, mesmo com uma carinha inconformada.

Ela se levantou, caminhando com o próprio prato até a pia quando havia finalizado. O macarrão havia acabado, e pelo jeito, comeriam o resto da pizza de Edward no jantar.

- Você realmente quer insistir em lavar a louça, Bella? – Ela ouviu a voz séria e um pouco rouca dele, que ainda terminava seu segundo pedaço. Sentiu um arrepio passar por sua nuca, e descer pela coluna. Levantou o braço para ver seus pelos eriçados. Ela não sabia explicar aquela reação à voz do agente, mas que para ela o modo com que ele pronunciara seu 'nome' fora terrivelmente _sexy_... Fora.

- Hum, vou. – Ela respondeu minimamente, enquanto terminava de cortar a distancia entre ela e a pia. Ouviu o barulho da cadeira se afastando, e sentiu o coração acelerar muito drasticamente quando os braços de Edward passaram ao seu lado, prendendo-a entre a pia e seu corpo. Ela conseguiu sentir o calor que o corpo do agente passava para si, e conseguia sentir a respiração dele batendo em seu pescoço. Sentiu que iria hiperventilar, quando sentiu o prato ser tirado delicadamente de suas mãos.

Colocou a mão em frente ao coração quando o sentiu se afastando, tentando acalmar-se.

- Hoje, eu lavo. – Ele comentou com um sorriso torto no rosto, um sorriso extremamente malandro, que fez Bella bufar levemente irritada. _Claro_ que ele fizera aquilo de propósito, era _óbvio_ que ele quisera ver a reação dela se ele ficasse com aquele corpo sarado perto do miúdo dela, se ele a prendesse entre a pia e seu peitoral forte e malhado.

- Tudo bem, eu seco e guardo. – Ela disse assim que conseguiu respirar fundo. – Você jogou sujo, agora. – E não conseguiu segurar o comentário, corando logo em seguida. Edward riu baixinho, e pegou o próprio prato jogando o pouco que restara do pedaço que ele estava comendo, no lixeiro.

- Os fins justificam os meios. – Ele respondeu divertido.

- Tudo por um prato... – Bella comentou, meneando a cabeça negativamente, enquanto sorria. Ela se aproximou de Edward, mudando o sorriso para um malandro, e deixou a boca próxima ao ouvido do ruivo. – Deus, eu queria ser o prato. – Ela sussurrou, vendo-o ficar tenso. Gargalhou com aquela reação, a vingança era doce!

Depois daquilo, eles permaneceram em silencio enquanto ela lançava olhares divertidos para ele, que tentava ignorar a proximidade e intimidade que eles criavam à medida que passavam juntos aquele segundo dia no apartamento.

Edward começou a caminhar para a sala assim que a comida já estava devidamente guardada na geladeira, e a louça devidamente limpa.

- Por favor, invente alguma coisa para fazermos, que não seja assistir à TV! – Bella implorou. – Eu não quero ver as reprises da Oprah, ou _mais_ seriados! – Ela continuou, enquanto via o ruivo encarando-a divertido. – Não que eu não goste de 'Everybody hates Chris', mas... Sério. – Finalizou, enquanto o via sentado no sofá. Olhou para baixo e viu que ainda estava com a mini-camisola. – Vou me trocar, enquanto você tem um surto de criatividade e inventa alguma coisa para fazermos. – Ela disse já caminhando até o corredor, e sumindo pela porta do quarto.

Edward respirou fundo, tentando limpar a mente. O que ela fizera com ele na pia ainda não lhe saía da cabeça, o modo que ela sussurrara, o modo com que sua voz feminina praticamente o 'cantara'. Ele ficara tenso, ficara estupidamente _excitado_. Permanecera em silencio enquanto ignorava os olhares divertidos dela, pensando na intimidade extremamente _rápida_ que os dois estavam criando, e acalmando seu corpo. E vê-la ali, falando de 'Everybody hates Chris', o deixava divertidamente confuso. Ela era _diferente_, com certeza.

Olhou para a TV desligada.

- Não é tão ruim assim. – Comentou. Ele até que gostava do programa da Oprah.

- É ruim sim, Senhor Cullen. – Escutou a voz irritada atrás de si, e olhou para a direção de onde ela veio. – Eu não acredito que você nem pensou em nada! – Bella disse indo até o sofá e sentando-se de frente para Edward.

Ela vestia uma calça de moletom preta - aparentemente da Puma – e uma blusinha branca que lhe caía perfeitamente bem. O cabelo estava arrumado e preso em um rabo de cavalo alto, e os olhos chocolates intensos o encaravam levemente irritados. "_Edward, não _ouse_ pensar que ela está maravilhosa!_"

Mesmo falando isso para si mesmo, não adiantou muita coisa.

- Bem, eu não me lembro de qualquer coisa para fazermos. – Ele respondeu, mesmo sabendo que ele nem pensara nisso para início de conversa.

- Você é um agente do FBI, deve ter criatividade para arquitetar planos, e simplesmente não pode pensar em uma brincadeirazinha? – Bella disse ainda irritada. Suspirou. – Eu tenho uma idéia, e nem _ouse_ – O olhar que ela lançou para Edward fez com que ele se afastasse um pouquinho – recusar.

- Tudo bem. – Bella daria uma boa agente com esse olhar maligno.

- Verdade ou Desafio. – Ela falou, fazendo com que ele arqueasse uma das sobrancelhas.

- Uma brincadeira de colegial?

- Você tem uma melhor? – Ela respondeu com uma pergunta, e claro, um olhar muito maligno.

- Não, tudo bem. – Edward concordou. Se ele soubesse que só a idéia de assistir à TV fosse deixá-la com um humor do cão, nem teria pensando na possibilidade.

- Bem, você sabe como funciona com a garrafa. Mas como somos só dois, não vamos usar uma a garrafa. Somente um pergunta, depois o outro.

- Ok.

- Bem, vamos tirar par ou ímpar para ver quem começa. – Ela disse colocando uma mão para trás das costas. Edward estava se sentindo um adolescente, e riu. O humor de Bella melhorou um pouco escutando aquele som aveludado. – Par.

- Ímpar.

- Já!

- Há, ganhei.

- Você roubou. – Bella disse com um biquinho, fazendo com que ele gargalhasse.

- Vamos lá, você que deu a idéia.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. Pergunte.

- Verdade ou Desafio?

- Verdade. – Ela disse de prontidão. Os olhos verdes intensos encararam-na, enquanto a mente do ruivo procurava por alguma pergunta.

- Porque você foi contra seu pai, e começou a trabalhar no supermercado? – Ela suspirou.

- Eu queria ajudar nas despesas, e bem, eu sempre briguei muito com meu pai depois que minha mãe morreu para poder fazê-lo se preocupar comigo, e não sofrer com a falta dela. Não era muito legal vê-lo triste pela casa. – Edward a encarou sorrindo. – Bem, agora é minha vez. Verdade ou Desafio?

- Verdade.

- Pelo visto nós só gostamos da verdade por aqui.

- Desafio normalmente é um... Desafio.

- Parabéns, você acabou de descobrir a América.

- Vamos, pergunte logo.

- Como você aprendeu a cozinhar tão bem? – Edward ficou com o cenho franzido com aquela pergunta, e depois riu.

- Eu já fiz um curso de culinária... Com Esme.

- E quem é Esme?

- Uma pergunta de cada vez, não?

- Chato.

- Verdade ou Desafio?

- Verdade.

- Você foi uma líder de torcida, ou a Nerd no colegial? – Ele perguntou divertido, fazendo-a rir.

- Nenhum dos dois. Eu não era Nerd, nem era Líder de torcida. Então, eu era dos 'sem definição'. Nunca fui muito conhecida ou chamativa no colegial. – Ela disse, e Edward a encarou um pouco surpreso. Não acreditava muito nisso.

- Pelo o que eu saiba, quando pedimos verdade, agente diz a _verdade_.

- Estou falando a verdade!

- Ok, vou fingir que acreditei.

- Verdade ou Desafio?

- Verdade.

- Uma hora teremos que pedir desafio, sabe?

- Pergunte.

- Quem é Esme?

- Esme é a chefe geral do FBI. – Edward respondeu calmamente, enquanto Bella ficava surpresa.

- Wow. Você teve curso de culinário com a chefe geral do FBI. Como? Por quê?

- Você deu a idéia da brincadeira e fica esquecendo que é só uma pergunta por vez. – Ele disse divertido em vê-la tão curiosa.

- Ok, ok. Pergunte logo então.

- Verdade ou Desafio?

- Verdade.

- Não era você falando que teremos que pedir Desafio?

- Pois é, e você me respondeu falando 'Pergunte'.

- Bem, onde você aprendeu a dançar? – Ele perguntou com um sorriso torto, enquanto a via ficando confusa.

- Eu não sei dançar. Sempre pisei no pé de quem me chamava para dançar, ou caía quando estava dançando com a pessoa. – Bella respondeu pensativa. Porque ele perguntaria uma coisa tão direta? O encarou, e viu ali o sorriso de lado, e o olhar malicioso. A lembrança de ter dançado ali mesmo, no dia anterior, veio a sua mente, e ela arregalou os olhos. – Você me viu dançando! – Gritou, colocando as mãos no rosto, envergonhada. Ouviu a gargalhada de Edward e bufou, enquanto retirava as mãos do rosto. – Verdade ou Desafio, seu tarado da machadinha?

- Verdade.

- Como assim, você tem aulas de culinária com a Chefe do FBI? Quem ela realmente é?

- Esme Hale Cullen, é esposa de Carlisle, mãe de Jasper e Rosalie. Quando ela se casou com Carlisle, Jasper e Alice meio que se envolveram, e Rosalie e Emmett também. O trem ficou estranho, mas como todos nós somos adultos, simplesmente viramos a família Cullen. E bem, ela é uma ótima cozinheira. – Bella ficou boquiaberta.

- Ok, você finalmente deu uma resposta completa.

- Você tem que parar de ser tão exigente.

- Tarado da Machadinha. – Ela sussurrou ainda envergonhada, fazendo-o rir levemente.

- Verdade ou Desafio?

- Verdade.

- Quantos namorados você já teve? – Edward até se surpreendeu com o que perguntara. Viu Bella ficar em silencio.

- Que tipo de pergunta é essa? – Ela respondeu parecendo hesitante em responder.

- Vamos, você tem que responder.

- Nenhum. – Ela disse praticamente assim que ele terminou de falar.

- Como?

- Nenhum, ué. – Ela repetiu virando o rosto para o lado.

- Eu não acredito nisso.

- Mas é a verdade.

- Impossível, de qualquer jeito. – Ele ainda comentou, meio admirado com aquela mulher à sua frente.

- Verdade ou Desafio?

- Verdade.

- Porque você tenta me afastar?

Eles ficaram em silencio, se encarando. Ok, aquela pergunta era delicada.

- Passo.

- Não tem essa de passar.

- Estou inventando.

- Não pode inventar, responde!

- Porque eu não quero me envolver, e depois não conseguir te proteger!

Eles permaneceram em silencio novamente. O coração de Bella acelerou drasticamente com aquela resposta. Ela sabia que ele conseguiria protegê-la, mesmo se no meio disso acontecesse alguma coisa perigosa, ela _sentia_ que ele conseguiria protegê-la. Mas talvez esse sentimento fosse só uma vontade do seu inconsciente, para poder dizer que eles poderiam se envolver.

- Verdade ou Desafio? – Edward perguntou, tentando dissipar aquele clima tenso que se formou.

- Verdade.

- As coisas estão ficando monótonas, a gente só pede verdade!

- Porque você não pede desafio então?

- Estou esperando isso de você.

- Pergunta logo, Jack Estripador.

- Eu não era o tarado da Machadinha?

- Edward! – Ele riu com aquilo.

- Porque você quer tanto que eu não te afaste? – A vingança era maligna.

- Porque estou interessada em você, ué.

- Ok, você respondeu com muita naturalidade, sua ninfomaníaca. – Foi a vez de Bella rir com aquilo.

- Verdade ou Desafio?

- Verdade.

- Você não me acha interessante?

- Acho, até demais. – Ele disse com aquele sorrisinho torto no rosto.

- Gostoso.

- Sem assédio, por favor.

- Vamos, pode perguntar.

- Verdade ou Desafio?

- Ok, ok. Desafio. – O sorriso malicioso no rosto perfeito de Edward se alargou, e um brilho estranho passou pelos olhos verdes. Bella riu com aquela visão, deus, por que ela pediu desafio mesmo?

- Eu te desafio a correr. – Ele disse, e então, ela se levantou rapidamente, vendo-o fazer o mesmo.

- Deus, que desafio é esse? – Ela perguntou rindo, enquanto começava a correr em círculos pelo sofá, com Edward atrás dela.

- Você vai ver quando eu te pegar, Isabella Marie Swam!

Tinha um cara gostoso perseguindo-a, querendo _pegá-la_... Por que ela estava correndo mesmo?

As mãos máculas dele alcançaram à cintura fina de Bella, e apertaram-na, impedindo-a de correr e puxando-a para seu corpo muito bem esculpido. Pararam, ofegantes, no meio da sala. Os corpos estavam colados, e ele sentia a curva da cintura de Bella em suas mãos. E com mais um aperto, um gemido de dor saiu da boca de Bella, interrompendo aquele momento... _Quente_.

Ele teve uma mira extremamente perfeita, para apertar o machucado daquele tiro.

- O que foi, o que aconteceu? – Ele perguntou preocupado, virando-a para si. Viu a cara dela de dor, e esperou impacientemente a resposta.

- Nada.

- O que aconteceu? Eu te machuquei? – Bella encarou a cara transtornada de Edward a sua frente, e entendeu que, se ele continuasse pensando que havia machucado-a aí mesmo que ele a afastaria o máximo o possível.

- Não, você não me machucou. Só apertou um machucado já existente. – Ela respondeu vendo a face de Edward ficar mais aliviada.

- Me deixe ver. – Ela nem teve que mostrar muita coisa, a blusa branquinha ficou suja com o pouco sangue que saiu do machucado com todo aquele 'vuco-vuco'. Quando Edward viu a situação em que o machucado se encontrava, e o _tipo,_ sua face se contorceu em fúria. – Isso é um tiro?

Bella, nesses dois dias de convivência com aquele agente, ainda não havia ouvido sua voz naquele tom, de forma tão assustadora. Até se encolheu um pouquinho.

- Raspão. – Respondeu, vendo-o fechar os olhos de forma furiosa. – Sabe, não quero morrer tão nova.

- Então vem cá. – Ele disse puxando-a, de forma delicada - surpreendendo-a com esse ato - na direção da ultima porta do corredor que era o quarto de Edward. – Deita. – Ele disse de forma autoritária, apontando para a enorme cama do agente. Bella arqueou a sobrancelha em ver o quarto mais organizado que ela já havia visto na vida.

- Você é organizadinho, hein? – Comentou enquanto deitava de bruços naquela cama macia. Ele não riu já que estava furioso, nem sabia muito bem o porquê, mas estava.

- Vamos cuidar desse machucado, até porque, ele está começando a inflamar. – Ele disse sério.

Bella fechou os olhos, e relaxou, enquanto sentia os dedos de Edward cuidando daquele machucado.

E eles nem haviam percebido, que já escurecia.

_**oOo**_

- Aro? – A voz ecoou pelo cômodo, coberto de escuridão. Na porta, o homem que chamara pelo outro, tinha uma aparência de uns quarenta e dois anos, seus cabelos eram curtos e anormalmente cinzas. Suas mãos estavam no bolso do roupão negro que ele usava, e sua posição era elegante deixando óbvio que ele não tinha barriguinha de cerveja, mas sim um corpo razoável.

- Sim, Caius? – Um vulto respondeu, andando em sua direção. Ele empinou um pouco o rosto, apertando o maxilar forte, para encarar o irmão mais velho.

- Trago notícias. – Avisou, e com a aparência de quarenta e nove anos, chegou até a porta para encará-lo. Mas diferente de Caius, Aro tinha um sorriso no rosto. Seus cabelos eram negros, e um pouco longos. A pele era a mesma coisa, o corpo era ainda mais 'enxuto', a pose ainda mais elegante. A beleza contida naquele senhor era muito mais visível e chamativa do que a de Caius.

- Não consigo me acostumar a ficar deitado sozinho, sem alguém fazendo cafuné e conversando comigo... – Ele começou a falar, parecendo nostálgico. - Tenho tantas saudades de Jane. – Finalizou alegre, fazendo o irmão revirar os olhos com toda aquela baboseira.

- Foco, Aro. – Disse severamente.

- Tudo bem, então me conte as notícias. – Ele cedeu, enquanto começava a caminhar para fora de seu quarto, vestindo somente um roupão preto com detalhes em vermelho. – Espero que sejam boas notícias, já que você me acordou no meu terceiro sono. – Ele comentou de forma severa, mas mantendo o sorriso no rosto.

- São _ótimas_ notícias. – Caius disse, e pela primeira vez naquele dia, ele abriu um largo sorriso.

Entraram em uma sala redonda e enorme, totalmente decorada ao estilo medieval. As pessoas – importantes naquela gangue - que lá já estavam, por pedido de Caius, reverenciaram a entrada dos dois. E eles caminharam até as cadeiras chamadas internamente de 'tronos'.

- Marcus, meu irmão. Você já está aqui! – Aro comentou alegre, enquanto via o outro irmão – do meio - já sentado em sua cadeira à direita da dele. Marcus, com aparência de quarenta e cinco anos – e muito parecido com o irmão mais velho fisicamente - somente meneou a cabeça como demonstração que ouvira o que ele dissera. – Pelo jeito, a notícia realmente é _boa_. – Ele comentou gargalhando, fazendo com que Caius revirasse os olhos.

- Sente-se Aro. – Ele pediu, vendo o irmão sentar-se na cadeira central. – Jane nos informou que a garota está no programa de proteção às testemunhas. - Disse e observou o irmão encara-lo sonhador.

- Eu realmente tenho muitas saudades de Jane – Ele pronunciou com um brilho forte nos olhos azuis, fazendo com que o outro quase caísse para trás por não acreditar no que ele dissera.

- Foco, Aro! – Caius pronunciou indignado, assim que se recuperou.

- Ok, eu escutei, a garota está no programa de proteção á testemunha... E daí? – Aro perguntou mudando suas feições que demonstravam um profundo desinteresse.

- Ela está sob a proteção de _Edward Cullen_. – Marcus pronunciou com tédio, quando viu que o irmão mais novo já estava se irritando - mesmo que fosse rotina ele se irritar tão facilmente.

Aro permaneceu em silêncio, transformando o clima em extrema expectativa. Caius sorria abertamente depois de ouvir Marcus, e se esquecendo completamente da raiva que estava sentindo, esperava ansiosamente pela resposta do mais velho. E os outros subordinados encaravam os irmãos a espera de qualquer ordem em relação aquilo.

- E quem é Edward Cullen mesmo? – Aro perguntou coçando a cabeça de modo confuso. Todos suspiraram desistentes, e Caius ficou chocado depois gritando em frustração.

- Você realmente está ficando caduco! – Ele falou indignado. – Eu sinceramente não quero ficar nem mesmo parecido com você! Eu nem tenho orgulho que você seja meu irmão mais velho... – Ele terminou colocando a mão na frente dos olhos, e meneando a cabeça negativamente.

- Assim você me magoa. – Aro comentou com uma cara de cachorro sem dono. Marcus revirou os olhos, com tédio. E todos os outros subordinados tampavam os olhos com as mãos – praticamente imitando o irmão mais novo, no caso Caius - não querendo ver aquela cena.

- Edward Cullen é aquele que protegeu aquela mulher, que havia visto você torturando e matando um agente do FBI. – Marcus interveio, para que aquela cena vergonhosa não continuasse. – Bem, ele não fez um bom trabalho, de qualquer forma. – Completou com uma cara tediosa. Um brilho de compreensão passou pelos olhos de Aro.

- Ah, agora eu me lembro. – Ele disse, e o mesmo sorriso que Caius tinha no rosto quando deu a notícia, apareceu no rosto de Aro, transformando sua figura de forma sombriamente divertida. – E não é que a coisa ficou mais interessante? – Ele perguntou animado, se levantando e apontando para um homem extremamente alto no meio da escuridão que permanecia indiferente e escorado displicentemente na parede daquela sala, diferente de todos os outros com suas poses endireitadas. – _Black_, você sabe o que fazer. Que comece a _brincadeira_!

* * *

_Black_? Seria o **Jacob** _Black_? 8D Descubram isso no proximo capítulo! HAHA³ (Risada maléfica) E então, palpites sobre a Tânia? Só sei que o proximo cap já tem três páginas,**e se cada pessoinha que ler mandar review, quase certeza que final de semana que vem pode ocorrer uma atualização ein 8D**

**Ta vendo esse botãozinho logo aqui em baixo, escrito: "Review this story/chapter"? Clica nele e me manda uma review! :)**


	5. Shopping

**Nota: **Ok, vocês foram muito boazinhas nessa semana (olhinhos brilhando). E eu fiz de tudo para atualizar novamente por causa disso. Vocês mandaram as reviews e tudo mais, e isso fez toda a diferença, acreditem. Bem, o capítulo tem um pouco mais emoção, e eu espero que gostem 8D

_Obrigada à:_

**danda jabur** (HSUAHUSUHSA Pois eh, o machucado eu deixei para quando eles estivessem sozinhos no Ap, e quando os dois já estivessem um pouco mais envolvidos :) Eu adorei escrever os dois jogando, achei que ficou engraçadinho HUSAHUS Nesse capítulo você vai ver se é ou não Jacob Black 8D Beeeijos querida ),

**Danii Cullen.94** (Eu demoro mesmo :x Mas é que eu não posso mexer no PC durante a semana, isso atrasa um pouco neh. Bem, que bom que gostou do cap anterior, espero que goste desse também :D Beeeijos ),

**Raquel Cullen** (Eu acho legal por os dois se provocando o tempo inteiro, porque bem, eles não vão se gostar de imediato neh xD Mas atração não precisa de tempo 8D Pois eh, verdade ou desafio é ótimo mesmo. Pior é que eles não continuaram não xD Mas sobre a Tania, logo logo eu revelo oficialmente o que aconteceu com ela, quem é ela e tudo mais. Pois eh, o que é os Volturi sem Aro, Marcus e Caius? Espero que goste desse cap ein :D beeeijos ),

**Lily souma** (Fico muito feliz em saber que gosta da fic! Eis aqui a atualização :D Pois eh, um ciúme é ótimo para esquentar as coisas. Imagina então situações de perigo? 8D Espero que goste do cap, beeeijos) ,

**Pida **(Fico TÃO feliz em saber que gostou do cap passado! Sério mesmo, enquanto eu escrevia, eu torcia para que todo mundo gostasse. Na minha opinião um dos mais divertidos e produtivos até agora xD Espero que goste desse cap também ein :D Beeeijos ) ,

**Pammy** (Paaam, brigada 'asterisco-tracinho-asterisco' HUSAUHSHUA Pois eh, depois ele vai entender porque ficou tão puto xD Tudo bem, desde que você continue mandando de agora em diante eu te perdoo :p Pois eh, nesse cap vamos ver se é o Jacob mesmo 8D E sobre a Tânia, logo logo direi sua situação oficialmente HAHA³ Espero que goste do cap Paam, beeeijos ) ,

**N. Ransom** (SHUAHUS desculpe a demora do cap passado, mas não se preocupe, eu nunca largo minhas fics. Espero que goste desse cap. E sobre 'A Magia do Casamento', estava em um puta bloqueio e com falta de tempo. Mas já comecei a escrever o proximo cap :D Beeeijos) ,

**bruninhaa cullen** (SUHAHSUH Desculpe a demora do cap passado :x ok, vou fazer de tudo para não demorar muito mais ;D Espero que goste desse cap ein? beeeijos querida) ,

**Larissa Motoko** (Bem viinda leitora noova! Fico MUUUITO feliz em saber que está 'encantada, apaixonada e viciada' na minha fic! [olhinhos brilhando] SAHUSUHAS Pois eh, Bella é uma sortura mesmo. E como você disse, forte. Mas acho que ela se acostumou a ser forte depois que a mãe morreu neh :D Bem, espero que goste do cap ein? beeeijos querida ) ,

**Re Lane Cullen** ( SHUAHUSHUA Eis aqui a atualização, vo fazer de tudo para não demorar ok? :D Beeeijos ) ,

**Maki** (Fico feliz em saber que está gostando da história! Ed é... Tudo neh! [olhinhos brilhando] Espero que goste do cap ein? beeeijos) ,

**Adinha Nery** (SUHASHUUHAS Foi a parte que eu mais gostei de escrever. Achei que ficou engraçadinho xD HSUAHUSAUHS Vamos ver se é o Jacob mesmo 8D Espero que goste do cap ein? beeeijos querida) ,

**Gi tristão** (Fico feliz em saber que gosta da minha fic! Eis aqui a atualização, espero que goste ein? beeeijos) ,

**Giuli** (Fico MUUUITO feliz em saber que você gosta da fic! Vamos ver se é o Jacob 8D E sobre a Tânia, logo logo eu acho que vou falar oficialmente o que aconteceu com a dita cuja xD Espero que continua gostando ein? beeeijos ) ,

**Christye-Lupin** (Beem viiinnda leitora noova ! SUHAUHSHUAS Esse beijo tem chances de demorar ainda 8D Beeem, espero que goste do cap ein? beeeijos) ,

**Bruna Higurashi** (SAUHSHUAHSU Eu te falo que ler é muito melhor .-. E pois e, bem que agente podia brincar e ter um Ed neh [olhinhos brilhando] SHAHUSAHUSHUa Sobre a Tânia, bem, eu acho que voce já sabe HAHA³ Pois eh, Jake apareceu 8D Espero que goste do cap bru, beeeijos amiga) ,

**Waterbender456** (Só pra comentar antes de responder: Eu amo Avatar! Ok, nem sei se é disso que você tirou seu pen name, mas tudo bem. Eu amo principalmente o Zuko [olhinhos brilhando] Ok, agora voltando xD Beeem vinndaa leitora noova! SHUAUHSAHUSUH Vamos ver se é o Jake neh 8D Gosto de deixar as pessoas curiosas, pessoas curiosas são pessoas legais que vão mandar review pra me animar a continuar xD Espero que goste do cap ein? Beeeeijos querida) ,

**Mia **(Primeiro: AMOOOO reviews grandes! E a sua ficou grande! [olhinhos brilhando] É, cap passado foi cheio de situações que se fosse outra escritora mais boazinha já tinha rolado era de tudo neh HAHA³ Pois eh, eu ADORO os 3 Volturi! Aro , Marcus e Caius. Amo o Marcus e depois o Aro. Aquela coisa do M de 'Oh que tédio' HAHA³ Pois eh, vamos ver se é o Jake mesmo neh 8D HAHAHA³ Sobre a Tânia, depois não sei quando, mas logo, eu direi seu veredicto oficialmente. E eu gosto dela, só que nas minhas fics ela sofre tadinha HSHUAUHSAHUS Espero que goste desse cap ein? Beeeijos querida ) ,

**Katryna Greenleaf** (SHUAHSUAHUS Eu te entendo. Chocalate muda uma pessoa! - experiencia propria HAHA³ -. É tão boom saber que ta gostando desse climinha entre eles. É justamente isso que eu quero :) Eu ficaria em dúvida, mas por mim, Emmett, Edward, Jacob, Jasper, Carlisle... TODOS poderiam ser meus protetores que eu não importava sabe? HAHAHA³ Vamos ver se é o Jake, e qual será seu papel nessa fic 8D Só adianto que ele vai ser muito importante futuramente [musiquinha de suspense]. Alice é muito legal mesmo, e bem, eis a continuação. Espero que goste viu? Beeeijos querida) ,

**Menega** (Beeem vinnda leitoora noova! :) SHUAHUSHUAS Que bom que está gostandoo, não se sinta orfã agora, espere para o fim desse cap xD Muito obrigada pelo elogio [olhinhos brilhando] espero que goste do cap? beeeijos ) ,

**Talizinha** (SUHAHUSAHU Eu amo o Jake, se ele estiver na gangue saiba que ele não será nem um pouco nojento ;D Ele vai ser muito importante futuramente :D Espero que goste do cpa ein? beeeijos ) ,

**Ayumi **(Fico muito feliz em saber que gosta da fic! Espero que goste desse cap ein? :D Beeeijos ) ,

**Ina Cullen** (Pois eh, eu tentei adptá-los só que mudar um pouco neh. Bella com atitude é bem mais legal HUSAHUSHUA Cap passado, se fosse uma escritora boazinha, já tinha até rolado de tudo neh 8D Eu amoo o Jake. Se for ele mesmo, ele seria um personagem muito importante futuramente :D Fico tão feliz e agradecida de ver que gosta da fic e do jeito que eu escrevo [olhinhos brilhando] então, eis aqui a continuação. Espero que goste! Beeeeijos querida ) ,

**bruna326** (Fico feliz em saber que gostou do cap! HSAUHSHU Se for o Jake mesmo, vamos ver nesse cap neh 8D Desculpe a demora do cap anterior. Espero que goste desse ein? Beeeijos ) ,

**Polly Cullen** (Fico feliz em saber que acha essa fic tão boa :D Espero que goste desse cap também o/ Beeeijos ) ,

**Dada Cullen** (SHUAHUSUHAS Eu estou viivaa! Ainda bem neh, não entre em depressão quando eu demorar. Saiba que eu nunca largarei essa fic :D Sobre a Tania, logo, não sei quando, mas logo eu digo oficialmente o que aconteceu com a bendita cuja HAHAHA³ Espero que goste desse cap :D Beeeijos ) ,

**Mocho Azul** (Que bom que esta gostando do clima entre eles! Eu adoro escrever [olhinhos brilhando] Espero que goste desse cap ein ;D beeeijos ) ,

**Bibi **(Que bom que ta gostando! Espero que goste desse cap também ;D Beeeijos ) ,

**Kaoro Yumi **(Fico feliz em saber que gostou da brincadeira deles, eu adorei escrever [olhinhos brilhando] espero que goste desse cap ein? beeeijos).

**Espero ansiosamente que gostem 8)**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Capítulo V – Shopping. **

- Porque não contou para ninguém? – Ela nem abriu os olhos para encará-lo.

- Não queria que se preocupassem. – Sussurrou de volta, enquanto sentia-se embalada pelo braço de Edward que passava por cima de sua cintura e a puxava contra seu corpo, enquanto estavam deitados ali na cama do quarto do agente.

- Nosso trabalho é nos preocupar com você, _cuidar_ de você. – Ele disse enquanto tentava observar, no meio da escuridão que seu quarto se encontrava, os contornos faciais dela. Puxou-a para mais perto, se possível, sentindo-a calma dentro daquele abraço.

- Você está fazendo um ótimo trabalho... – Ela sussurrou, deixando Edward sem palavras. Depois disso, ele sentiu-a relaxando ainda mais, e percebeu que ela adormecera. Ainda ficara muito tempo acordado, prestando atenção no ritmo de sua respiração, no modo que com que ela dormia calmamente. E depois de muito resistir para observá-la, ele fechou seus olhos e aceitou a escuridão.

_**oOo**_

Sentiu a inconsciência a abandonando aos poucos. A falta de braços másculos ao seu redor fez com que ela abrisse seus olhos rapidamente, e então se viu sozinha naquela enorme cama, com as cobertas lhe aquecendo. Dando-lhe o calor que antes de dormir era Edward que proporcionava.

Voltou a fechar os olhos, nem querendo entender aquilo. Ela nem mesmo acreditava muito no que acontecera no dia anterior. Eles haviam brincado de '_Verdade ou Desafio_', eles haviam agido que nem adolescentes, e se divertido de uma maneira estranha. Ele fizera um curativo com muito cuidado em seu machucado, como se não quisesse proporcionar ainda mais dor para ela. Ele a aconchegara perto de seu corpo quando terminou o curativo e a limpeza do machucado, eles dormiram _lado a lado_. Abraçados e próximos.

Edward estaria deixando Bella derrubar suas barreiras?

Ela fechou os olhos novamente, afundando o rosto no travesseiro macio. O cheiro dele estava ali, impregnado, forte e maravilhoso. Ele era um homem muito cheiroso. Ele era perfeito. Não sabia como ainda estava solteiro, a pensar que, todos os Cullen eram casados ou namorados, ou qualquer outra coisa. Encolheu-se naquela cama macia e quentinha, e resolveu que tinha que se levantar.

Espreguiçou-se observando a luz que penetrava pela cortina, clareando levemente o quarto. Estava tão bom ali, ela tinha mesmo que sair?

É, ela tinha.

Sentou-se na cama passando a mão no cabelo, tentando afofa-lo para não ficar muito estranho. Caminhou para fora daquele quarto enorme do agente, e entrou no próprio, indo até o banheiro. Encarou-se no espelho e viu que seu rosto não estava tão inchado assim, e que parecia que seus olhos brilhavam mais naquele dia. Impressionante como dormir abraçadinha com Edward fazia uma diferença dos diabos.

Lavou o rosto, escovou os dentes, e então olhou para o relógio no criado-mudo. Ainda eram oito horas da manhã.

Resolveu que tomaria banho.

Quando começou a tirar a blusa, sentiu o cheiro dele impregnado nela. Não havia problema ficar mais um pouquinho com aquela roupa no corpo, não era?

Riu do que decidiu.

Voltou-a pro lugar e começou a caminhar lentamente pelo corredor. Quando chegou à cozinha, seu rosto se iluminou ainda mais.

Lá estava o banquete que ela esperara encontrar no dia anterior. Panquecas, cobertura de chocolate, cookies, muffins, ovos fritos, bacon, torradas, waffles, mel, manteiga, manteiga de amendoim, geléia de morango, maçãs, bananas, pão de forma, queijo, presunto, peito de peru, suco de laranja, café, leite, nescau e sucrilhos.

Deus, era _disso_ que ela estava falando!

- Gostou da mesa? – Ouviu a voz de Edward, animada. Olhou para a direção do fogão, e lá estava ele de avental.

Continuava gostoso, do mesmo jeito.

- _Adorei_. – Respondeu extremamente animada. – Hoje você acordou bem cedo, não? – Perguntou já se sentando, enquanto Edward também se sentava depois de tirar o avental.

- Dormimos muito cedo ontem. – Ele comentou. E teve que admitir que, fazia muito tempo desde que dormira tão bem. – Sente alguma dor no machucado? – Ele perguntou colocando em seu prato algumas panquecas, e colocando a cobertura por cima delas.

- Um pouco. – Ela respondeu em quanto dava uma pequena mordida em um cookie. – Bem, não vai parar de doer assim tão de repente não é? Praticamente são quatro dias, desde que eu me machuquei. – Ela comentou enquanto acabava com aquele cookie. Estava simplesmente, _maravilhoso_!

- Depois de limpa-lo, e ter feito um curativo _decente_ – Ele comentou, logo dando um olhar sério para Bella, que se encolheu um pouco. – acho que não vai demorar muito para curar.

- Obrigada. – Ela agradeceu, começando a se deliciar com waffles.

Permaneceram em silencio pelo resto do café, enquanto deliciavam aqueles alimentos deliciosos. Bella sorria internamente, em pensar que, ele cozinhara aquilo tudo para ela – praticamente. Edward não sabia explicar o que sentia no momento. Ao mesmo tempo em que sentia extremamente bem – quando se lembrava do modo que se divertiu no dia anterior com aquela brincadeira, do modo com que ele dormira extremamente bem com Bella em seus braços – ele se sentia terrivelmente desleal. Ele sentia que havia traído a memória de Tânia. Ele se sentia um estúpido. Estúpido em se envolver com a protegida, com o risco de que, se não conseguisse completar sua missão, ele sofreria novamente. Possivelmente sua dor seria ainda maior com Bella, em pensar que falhara _novamente_.

Quando Bella terminou e que ela observou Edward, ela percebeu que ele estava parado - aparentemente já havia terminado de comer - e parecia pensativo. Aquilo não era um bom sinal. Quando ele pensava demais, aqueles muros enormes entre eles apareciam novamente.

Mordeu o lábio inferior e pensou em alguma vontade, bobagem, qualquer coisa para falar para ele e impedi-lo de pensar demais.

E então, uma vontade louca de sair daquele apartamento a assolou.

- Edward! – Ela falou alto e com uma voz desesperada, assustando-o.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou já se levantando.

- Hoje eu quero sair. – Comentou já em um tom mais normal, fazendo com que ele lhe encarasse meio confuso. Ela estava desesperada para... _Sair_?

- Não acho uma boa idéia. – Ele respondeu enquanto começava a retirar as coisas na mesa, e guardava na geladeira aquilo que não iria guardar nos armários.

- Awn, por favor! – Ela disse implorativa, enquanto internamente, estava aliviada.

- Você está aqui há somente dois dias. Hoje é o terceiro. E já quer sair? – Ele perguntou com o cenho franzido. Bella começou a ajudá-lo, guardando algumas coisas nos armários.

- Se contarmos a quanto tempo eu não saio para um lugar decente, tipo, um _shopping_... – Ela começou, enquanto virava para encará-lo. – Já faz algumas semanas.

Eles se encararam, e ela percebeu que ele não estava muito convencido dessa idéia. Bella começou a dar a volta pela mesa sem acabar com o contato visual que os dois mantinham, e chegou muito próxima dele.

- Edward, _por favor_. – Ela sussurrou praticamente implorando. Fez uma cara de sofrimento, enquanto encarava os olhos verdes. Aproximou-se ainda mais, não parando de encarar as esmeraldas que ele tinha no lugar dos olhos. – Por favor... – Sussurrou novamente, centímetros de distancia.

Ele não agüentou aquela 'pressão'.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. Nós vamos sair. – Ele falou vencido, vendo um sorriso enorme nascer no rosto de Bella. Sentiu-se bem em perceber que causara aquele sorriso, apesar de não gostar muito da idéia. – Mas não vamos demorar.

- Tudo bem. – Bella assentiu de muita boa vontade. – Por mim tudo bem. – Completou. E então, virou-se rapidamente e saiu da cozinha, deixando um Edward desnorteado para trás. – Vou me arrumar! – Gritou antes de entrar no quarto e fechar a porta.

_**oOo**_

Ele não sabia explicar o que estava acontecendo. Por dentro estava uma confusão. Não sabia o que pensar de si mesmo, se era um traidor, se era um infiel, ou se era simplesmente livre e com autonomia para seguir em frente. Ele não sabia se era certo pensar em seguir em frente, ele não sabia se estava terrivelmente errado em justamente continuar sua vida. Ele estava realmente _confuso_.

A noite passada com ela - abraçadinhos - simplesmente dormindo lado a lado, fizera com que o cheiro delicioso do perfume _212_ _Sexy_ da _Carolina Herrera_ que ela usava simplesmente se impregnasse em seu corpo e o deixasse desnorteado. Ele fazia com que seu cérebro não pensasse muito rápido e corretamente, assim como, não conseguia resistir a coisas como: Bella.

Ok, ele realmente estava insano.

Em um momento se sentia culpado pelo o que acontecera com Tânia, e não queria trair sua memória. Assim como não queria que aquele sofrimento se repetisse. No outro momento, ele queria mais é que Bella ficasse próxima para ele sentir aquele cheiro maravilhoso. E, adicionando, para que ele pudesse puxá-la pelo pescoço e a beijasse de modo muito selvagem.

Deus, ele tinha que parar de ser tão contraditório.

- Ok, estou pronta. – Ouviu a voz de Bella, e se virou para encará-la. Como sempre, ele a achara linda. Com uma calça jeans clara, que ele não tinha muita certeza da marca – Diesel, talvez? –, com uma blusa regata azul – ela com certeza combinava com azul -, com uma sapatilha acetinada preta e um casaco de capuz preto da Puma, com listras azul-celeste nas laterais. E a coisa mais bonita ali era seu sorriso radiante e seu cabelo, que moldava seu rosto perfeitamente com a franja caindo de lado.

- Bem... Então vamos. – Ele tentou dizer sem parecer absurdamente idiota e babão.

Começou a caminhar até a porta, com uma mão no bolso da calça jeans clara e meio desbotada da Diesel, e a outra rodando a chave do apartamento no indicador. Bella o encarou de costas, e simplesmente _derreteu_ por dentro.

Os ombros largos por baixo do sweater de cashmere preto – no estilo V-Neck – deixava ressaltado alguns músculos definidos de suas costas. A calça que ele estava vestindo o deixava estiloso, por mais que estivesse um pouco caída e permitia ver de relance a roupa intima da 'Calvin Klein' que ele usava, e nos pés um tênis preto da Puma.

Ele era simplesmente maravilhoso.

Ela se perguntava como fora parar naquela situação.

- Edward, pensei que seríamos discretos. – Ela comentou enquanto o encarava ainda mais perfeito, de frente, enquanto ele segurava a porta para ela.

- Mas, estamos discretos. – Ele respondeu assim que ela passou em sua frente, saindo pela porta. O perfume marcante feminino atingiu em cheio Edward, e ele tentou se controlar para não prensá-la contra a parede e beijá-la ferozmente. Assim como o perfume 'Calvin Klein Eternity' atingiu em cheio Bella que se restringiu a hiperventilar levemente. – Se eu fosse de terno, gravata, óculos escuros espelhados, e algumas armas na cintura, aí sim não estaríamos sendo discretos. – Ele completou enquanto fechava o apartamento e trancava.

- Pensando por esse lado... – Bella concordou, apesar de que, a imagem dele vestido daquela maneira e as lembranças das primeiras horas com ele lhe fizeram crer que não era uma má idéia. Ele ficava ainda mais _sexy_ vestido de federal.

Eles entraram no elevador, e se encararam.

- Você sabe que isso é arriscado, não sabe? – Ele disse, em tom de alarme.

- Sei sim. – Bella respondeu. – Mas confio em você. – Completou enquanto via o sorriso de lado aparecer nos lábios dele.

- Bem, coloque o capuz. – Ele disse assim que as portas metálicas se abriram, e depois de obedecê-lo, eles saíram. Caminharam pela garagem e entraram no volvo prateado. Dessa vez, Bella estava sentada no passageiro. Saíram do prédio, ganhando as ruas. Edward olhou sério e de modo disfarçado para todos os lados, e ela arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Você acha que alguém nos seguiria? – Perguntou enquanto tentava não olhar para os lados também e parecer paranóica.

- Não sei. – Edward respondeu voltando a olhar para frente. – Mas nada como me prevenir, não é?

- É. – Bella concordou. – Avisou alguém?

- Avisei. – Ele respondeu enquanto parava em um sinal. – Falei com Jane, ela é secretária da Esme. Ela vai avisá-la e consequentemente avisar o resto. – Bella respirou levemente aliviada. Bem, não que ela não confiasse na capacidade de Edward e tudo mais, só que era bom saber que tinha mais gente avisada.

- Eu nem acredito que estou indo no Shopping de novo! – Ela disse animada, vendo-o sorrir.

- Nós não vamos demorar. – Ele insistiu, e ela sorriu maligna.

- Há, isso nós vamos ver. – Os dois se encararam brevemente enquanto ele voltava a acelerar.

- Você é uma tratante.

- É, sou sim.

- Cara de pau ainda por cima.

- Levemente.

- E tarada.

- Não, isso é você. Ou se esqueceu que é o Tarado da Machadinha? - Bella perguntou sorrindo de lado, divertida.

- É verdade. Como eu pude me esquecer? – Edward respondeu sarcástico, rindo.

- Mais alguma coisa?

- Não, não me lembro de mais nada. – Ele respondeu com seu sorriso de lado, enquanto continuava dirigindo.

- Então é minha vez. - Ela disse olhando para fora da janela.

- Tudo bem.

- Você é confuso. – Bella falou, voltando a olhar para ele.

- É, sou sim.

- Você é organizadinho. – O tom de voz de Bella mudou para um extremamente divertido, fazendo Edward rir.

- É, sou sim.

- Você é gostoso.

- É, sou sim.

- Convencido. – Edward riu com aquilo. – E não ouse responder 'É, sou sim' de novo!

- Tudo bem, tudo bem.

Eles ficaram em silencio, aproveitando aquele clima engraçado entre eles. Edward nem mesmo se lembrava de suas contradições, daqueles pensamentos relacionados à Tânia. E Bella estava _feliz_ - mesmo no meio da situação em que se encontrava, no caso, estando no projeto de proteção às testemunhas e com o pai desaparecido -, _ela estava feliz_. Ela nunca tivera um relacionamento com ninguém, e nunca chegara perto de tudo o que chegava com Edward. E ele não transformava a situação em um momento constrangedor, com ele, tudo fluía normalmente e de forma divertida. Eles não sabiam explicar, mas os dois se sentiam muito confortáveis um com o outro. Tinham uma intimidade estranha que normalmente não seria criada em apenas alguns dias.

Bella observou que entravam em um estacionamento, e percebeu que chegara ao shopping. Sorriu animada, lembrando da última vez que fora em um. Deus, parecia que fora séculos atrás!

Edward estacionou um uma vaga em frente à porta de entrada daquele andar, e ela saiu do volvo prateado. Depois do 'bip' que indicava que o carro estava trancado, eles caminharam até a porta de vidro automática. Ela sorria eufórica fazendo com que ele se sentisse mais leve. Era seu dever protegê-la, cuidar dela. E era um dever pessoal que durante toda aquela situação que ela seja feliz.

- Bem, o que planejou? – Edward perguntou.

- Há, brinquedos! – Bella respondeu com os olhos brilhando de modo ofuscante.

- Você está falando sério? – Ele perguntou divertido. Ok, ela era _extremamente diferente_.

- Claro que sim. Ainda está cedo, poucas lojas estão abertas. E os brinquedos já estão disponíveis. Você acha que eu perderia uma oportunidade dessas? – Ela perguntou animada, pegando na mão dele –causando um sentimento estranho e inexplicável nos dois com aquele toque- e puxando-o rapidamente a procura da plaquinha que indicaria se deveria subir um andar ou não, a procura dos brinquedos.

- Qual você vai querer primeiro? – Edward perguntou enquanto caminhavam e avistavam ao longe o local dos brinquedos. – E não ouse dizer que o único que você nunca iria é o de dança! – Ele completou divertido.

- Como você adivinhou? – Ela perguntou de volta, envergonhada. – Eu já te falei que não sei dançar!

- Não foi o que eu vi, sabe?

- Vamos logo, Edward! – Ela desconversou, fazendo com que ele risse levemente. Passaram pelo enorme portal, e caminharam até as mulheres do 'caixa' para comprar seus cartões e colocar uma boa quantia em dinheiro.

- Bem, e agora? – Ele perguntou enquanto saíam da fila. Bella passou os olhos pelo local cheio de luzinhas.

- Para sua felicidade, eu quero ir naquele de tiros. – Ela afirmou. Ela não tinha boa pontaria, e nunca fora em brinquedo com armas. Mas ela queria ver como ele era em 'ação'.

- Ok, let's go. – Ele disse divertido. Caminharam até o dito cujo, e quando a simulação começou, Bella se colocou a observar o modo com que ele segurava a arma. Ele era profissional, muito profissional. O modo com que ele simplesmente acertava _todos _os tiros, o modo com que seu corpo se movimentava para que ele tivesse um bom ângulo e tudo mais. Ele era perfeito. Ela ouvia as risadas que ele soltava, por simplesmente estar se divertindo, e achava aquilo mágico. Ele era o cara mais perfeito que ela tivera a chance de conhecer, mesmo que as circunstancias que ela estava metida fossem simplesmente terríveis.

Quando voltou para a realidade, ele estava encarando-a com um sorriso de lado, e mostrando a pontuação.

Bella até revirou os olhos em ver que era o novo recorde no jogo.

- Convencido. – Comentou divertida.

- Quero ver você tentar. – Ele respondeu.

- De jeito nenhum. – Ela respondeu de imediato. – Não quero ser humilhada, sabe?

- Tudo bem. Então, para a sua _infelicidade_, nós vamos ao Pump. – Ele a encarou desafiante, e quando Bella pensou em recusar, ele já havia pegado sua mão e puxado-a para perto do brinquedo. O mesmo sentimento estranho de antes, assolou os dois com o contato entre as mãos.

Bella encarou a máquina a sua frente, e um _desespero_ simplesmente brotou em todas as células de seu corpo. Ela sempre _odiara_ aquele brinquedo. Pessoas sempre assistiam a quem se aventurava para dançar ali, e ela era simplesmente um imã para o chão e coisas relacionadas. Edward encarava as caretas que ela fazia totalmente divertido.

- Vamos, escolha uma música. – Ele disse acordando-a de suas lembranças dolorosas de todos os tombos que ela já tivera. Ele já estava de um lado, e as telas mostravam a espera da escolha. Bella subiu no brinquedo completamente hesitante.

- Por favor, escolha uma fácil. _Extremamente_ fácil. – Ela implorou, fazendo com que ele risse.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. – Ele concordou, e quando a música começou, ele não sentiu tédio porque era divertido cuidar para que Bella não caísse, e animá-la em ver que estava dando conta de acertar praticamente todos. – Viu? Você consegue. – Disse assim que a música acabou, e observou que sua nota ainda foi maior que a dela, mesmo que ele tivesse passado a maior parte do tempo ajudando-a.

E ela percebera isso.

Envergonhada seria pouco para definir o que ela sentia.

- Bem, um pouco mais difícil. – Ele comentou divertida, vendo a cara hesitante que ela fazia.

- Só porque eu consegui essa musica parcialmente, não quer dizer que eu vou conseguir a próxima! – Ela resmungou indignada. Ele riu.

- Tente.

Bem, não foi uma das melhores idéias. Ela _quase_-caiu _várias _vezes. E em todas as vezes que ele percebia que ela iria cair, lá estavam seus braços fortes e musculosos abraçando-a pela cintura para que ela não fosse a encontro com o chão. Nesses momentos, o sentimento que assolava-os era ainda mais profundo do que quando suas mãos se encontravam.

E mesmo assim, nada abalou o clima de brincadeira entre eles.

E eles só saíram dos brinquedos, depois de passar por quase todos.

- Você é horrível de mira, sabia? – Edward disse enquanto ria da cara que ela fazia.

- Não é porque eu praticamente não acertei nenhuma bola de basquete naquelas cestas, que quer dizer que eu não tenho mira. – Ela respondeu inconformada. Ele riu, fazendo com que ela relaxasse um pouco mais enquanto escutava aquele som mágico. – Ok, chega de rir da Bellazinha aqui. Vamos almoçar. – Ela chamou sorrindo animada. Estava com fome, muita fome.

- Então vamos. – Ele concordou, e eles caminharam até a praça de alimentação. Não havia muitas escolhas, e eles nem se importavam com calorias mesmo. – Burger king? – Ele perguntou.

- Burger King. – Ela concordou sorrindo.

_**oOo**_

- Você _realmente _é tratante! – Edward comentou rindo, enquanto olhava no relógio de pulso. Já estava escurecendo, e eles ainda estavam no Shopping, simplesmente conversando e passeando. Eles já haviam brincado, almoçado, até ido ao cinema!

Bella transformara aquele dia em um encontro, praticamente.

- Você já sabia que não iríamos ficar tão pouco assim. – Ela comentou dando de ombros. – E pode admitir que você adorou esse dia de folga! – Ela disse passando o dedo indicador no sorvete e sujando a ponta do nariz de Edward com ele. Ele parou de caminhar, encarando-a divertido.

- Ok, só se _você_ admitir que adorou a minha companhia. – Ele respondeu se aproximando dela de forma perigosa.

- Me _obrigue_ a admitir. – Ela disse divertidamente malandra. Edward sorriu ainda mais abertamente, e então, sujou-a nas bochechas e no nariz com o sorvete de chocolate. Ela permaneceu parada enquanto o encarava. Aqueles olhos verdes intensos e aparentemente divertidos, faziam com que ela se sentisse hipnotizada. Ficou nas pontas dos pés, e beijou delicadamente a ponta do nariz de Edward, sentindo o gosto do sorvete de morango que depositara ali. Quando se afastou, ele sorria maliciosamente.

Começou a hiperventilar silenciosamente, quando ele se aproximou e beijou-lhe uma das bochechas. Sentiu a proximidade do corpo alto e másculo de Edward próximo ao seu, ela sentia a respiração dele batendo em seu rosto, e sentia o calor que ele transmitia para si. Lentamente, ele se afastou alguns milímetros, e beijou-lhe a outra bochecha. Ele sentia o gosto do sorvete que ele depositara ali, e sentia o gosto levemente salgado e hipnótico da pele de Bella. Uma vontade imensa brotou em si, na sua mente, em seu corpo. Uma vontade de _beijar_ Bella. Beijá-la com _carinho_, não de forma selvagem que nem no dia anterior.

Ele se afastou novamente, e encarou-a nos olhos. Aproximou-se mais um pouco, roçando os lábios aos dela, e sorriu de lado.

- Admita. – Sussurrou com a voz rouca, fazendo com que os pelos de Bella se arrepiassem. Ela sentiu o coração falhar, e a respiração simplesmente parar. – Admita. – Ele sussurrou novamente, fazendo com que ela _delirasse. _

- Adorei sua companhia. – Ela disse fraca. E faltava só um impulso para que os dois se beijassem. Um único impulso, e seus lábios se uniriam e eles nem saberiam dizer quando se soltariam.

Um barulho ensurdecedor de um tiro soou por todo o shopping, e a gritaria começou. Edward ficou extremamente sério e se afastou bruscamente de Bella, olhando para todos os lados.

E quando Bella o imitou, ela simplesmente não soube definir o grau do medo que ela sentiu naquele momento.

Para todos os lados que ela olhava, pessoas altas cobertas de capas pretas estavam paradas observando-os. E quando olhou para frente, logo ali, a alguns passos dela e de Edward, estava aparentemente o cara mais alto que já vira na vida. Ele conseguia ser mais alto que Edward e seus um metro e oitenta. A única parte de seu corpo visível era o rosto, com traços indígenas. A pele era de um marrom meio avermelhado, e seus cabelos eram negros e lisos caindo na altura do queixo.

Ele era bonito, mas assustador.

Edward se enfiou na frente de Bella, entre o grandão e ela. E ela conseguiu observar a diferença entre os olhares. Os verdes encaravam o estranho à frente com muita repulsa e ódio, enquanto os negros do estranho pareciam malignamente divertidos.

Mais um tiro para o alto, e mais gritaria.

- Soube de Tânia, Edward. Sinto muito. – O moreno alto falou, e para Bella, ela tinha a impressão que ele estava mentindo.

- Me poupe disso, _Jacob Black_.

* * *

Ok, me perdoem pelo capítulo ruim. Mas a pressa para satisfazê-los me fez escrever ele rapidinho :) Desculpem erros, que não deu tempo nem pra revisar ;-; De qualquer forma, espero que tenham gostado. E OOOOH, JAAAKE! Como Edward e Bella vão se safar desse momentinho? 8D (Se forem bonzinhos e mandar reviews, não digo que é certeza, mas _pode ser_ que eu poste novamente final de semana que vem)

**Então ta vendo esse botãozinho logo aqui em baixo, escrito: "Review this story/chapter"? Clica nele e me manda uma review! :)**


	6. It's Time

**Nota:** Heeey people. Aqui está o capítulo (: E bem, eu sei que todo mundo ta querendo mais é que eles se agarrem de forma selvagem e tudo mais, só que, eles tem que criar um tipo de sentimento e relação primeiro neh 8D Ou seja minhas queridas, _esperem_, paciencia é uma virtude ;)

Fiquei MUITO feliz com as reviews, e só demorei um pouquinho porque me dediquei um pouco mais com 'A magia do Casamento' que tinha muito mais tempo que eu não atualizava e porque eu fiquei um pouco brava com uma review.

Eu escrevo porque eu _gosto_, eu posto aqui porque eu _amo_ ver se vocês estão gostando ou não, e de certa forma, eu posto justamente para receber as reviews e me animar a terminar. Mas, **eu tenho vida própria, vida pessoal**. Eu faço de tudo para não demorar, tanto que é que os capítulos 4 e 5 foram em uma semana praticamente, meu recorde. Mas **eu faço de tudo para não demorar**, e eu esperava que vocês me compreendessem e lembrassem que eu sou uma simples humana que também sai nas noites de sexta, sábado, e as vezes domingo 8D~ (E, eu não posso mexer no PC durante a semana, isso dificulta muito uu)

Bem, depois desse discurso, peço para que ninguém se sinta ofendida porque não é a minha intenção. E cara, hoje a 'nota' está enorme --' Bem, vamos para as adoradas reviews, neh? *-*

_Obrigada à:_

**Larissa Motoko **(haha, eu tinha achado o cap ruim sim, mas fico _muito_ feliz que tenha gostado *-* SHAUHSAHUS Eu adoro fazer esse tipo de situação de quase-beijo, torna o beijo mais esperado 8D Sobre o Jake, eu não posso dizer qual vai ser a importancia dele nessa fic, maaas ok, eu posso falar que de certa maneira ele vai se envolver com a Bella. Não no mesmo sentido que o Ed, mas vai. Que bom que gostou da idéia de tiroterio no shopping xD Bem, espero que goste do cap viu? Beeeijos querida) ,

**Dani Cullen. 94 **(HSUAHUSAHSHU Se eu parasse com eles voltando para casa felizes da vida, ia ficar parecendo que os Volturi não merecem o nome que eles tem xD Eles estava em um SHOPPING, totalmente 'alvo vunerável', tinha que acontecer alguma coisa hahah Mas espero que goste desse cap ein? :D Beeeeijos) ,

**N. Rathbone** (Sobre a tânia, finalmente, teremos explicações oficiais nesse capítulo :D E sobre A magia do Casamento, acho que não demora muito o novo capítulo ;D E fico feliz que esteja gostando das duas *-* Espero que goste desse cap também ein? beeeijos) ,

**Gabi W.** (Brigaaada *-* Fico muuuuito feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo anterior! Eu tinha achado ele meio sem-graça, mas o pessoal gostou e eu fiquei feliz :D Caara, eu também ja fui no Pump e certamente não devo ir muitas vezes depois das minhas experiencias hahhaha Que bom que ta gostando da fic, e espero que goste desse capítulo ein? :D beeeeijos ) ,

**Katryna Greenleaf** ( Katryy! Ok, você nem disse se eu podia chamar você assim, mas ultimamente nas reviews que eu te mando já to falando 8D Mas sinceramente? Com essa coisa de você ler minhas fics e eu ler as suas, me sinto até intima! hahahah Bem, voltando pra minha xD Pois é, sempre tem um para atrabalhar o momento 'eu vou te beijar antes que alguém apareça'. Fico feliz que tenha gostado do cap *-* Eu também adoro Burker King, e bem, eu sempre coloco ele porque nos states McDonald's é meio que 'popular'. Burger King é mais chick xD Sobre o Jake, não, não foi ele que matou não. Mas vai ter isso nesse cap, e eu tenho que parar de soltar spoilers em respostas de reviews eé' AAAHHH, tenho uma ÓTIMA notícia para você, e acho que você vai adorar o final do cap xD EMMETT! Lindo, engraçado e totoso vai estar no final desse cap 8D Espero que goste 8D~ Beeeeeijos amoore) ,

**Tata Black** (hahaha Eu realmente não tinha gostado tanto do cap, mas fico feliz em ver que você gostou assim como todo mundo *-* O Ed realmente é muito sexy mano, aiai, que inveja que eu sinto da Bella! hahaha Bem, só lendo pra saber se eles escapam ou não 8D Espero que goste do capítulo :D Beeeijos) ,

**MakiLoos** (A Bella ta no paraíso, dormindo agarradinha, tendo um banquete de café da manhã... Eu também compartilho da sua inveja hahah Espero que goste desse cap ein? :D Beeeijos ),

**Mia** (hahahah Fico feliz que o cap não teria ficado ruim nem na conchichina [?]² Pois é, café da manha daqueles com Ed de avental, também me pergunto porque não tenho essa sorte ; - ; hahaha Isso aí, o metódo da Bella é muito mais eficaz 8D hahahaha aquela parte também era a minha favorita, eles fazendo graça um com o outro é uma graçinha *-* E sim, eles tem autocontrole. E siim, eu adoro situação de quase-beijo para torná-lo mais esperado, então, o Jake simplesmente TINHA que chegar hahahah Ri muito com suas perguntas finais HAHA E sobre a Tânia, é, eu acho que sempre sobra pra ela nas minhas fics porque não tem outro personagem pra mim envolver o Ed xD E bom, saiba que sua Review contribuiu muito para essa atualização :D Obrigada *-* E espero que goste desse cap ein ;D Beeeijos querida) ,

**. Dakotta . **(Fico tão feliz em ver que ninguém achou o cap passado ruim *-* Obrigada :D HAHAHA Estou começando a pegar o jeito de finais dramáticos ou cheios de adrenalina sabe? 8D E tudo bem, eu realmente senti falta da sua review ; - ; mas eu sei como é, eu já esqueci algumas vezes em algumas fics também :x E amore, atualiza Fascination ! eé' Brinks xD Por mim pode demorar o tanto que for, desde que, você fique satisfeita com o capítulo depois de escrevê-lo ;D Eh, voltando pra minha fic, espero que goste desse capítulo Dona Dakotta 8D Beeeeijos ) ,

**Lakina e Mandiz** (hahahah Espero que você não tenha acabado com suas unhas x) Fico feliz em saber que tá gostando da fic *-* E espero sinceramente que goste do capitulo ein? :D Beeeeijos) ,

**Ayumi** (Fico feliz que tenha gostado do final do capítulo, e , ficado em tanta dúvida do que aconteceria nesse xD EU adoro romance policial, e espero que quando eu terminar essa fic, eu possa olhar todos os caps e pensar que ficou ótimo *-* beeeem, espero que goste desse cap ein? beeeijos ) ,

**Menega** (Que bom que gostou *-* Fico _muito_ feliz mesmo em saber disso! Espero que goste desse cap :D Beeeeijos querida ),

**Gi Tristão** (Que bom que gostou do cap passado *-* Pois eh, o Jake tinha que aparecer naquela horinha neh hahaha Espero que goste desse capítulo ein? :D beeeijos ) ,

**Waterbender456** (Ai que legal *-* Mas eu até que gostei do casal Maiko, eu gostava dela x) Beeem, voltando haha Fico muito feliz em saber que gostou do cap :D E não é só impressão, a Jane é uma agente dupla 8D Maaas, ninguém no FBI sabe disso hahaha E espero que goste desse cap ein? :D beeeijos querida ) ,

**Bruna Higurashi **(Não amiga, o nosso professor não tem nem a orelha que lembra esse Ed gostoso hahahahha O pior é que, não dá pra você ler esse capítulo por causa do seu castigo tipo, bobão uu Mas que bom que gostou do passado x) E espero que goste desse amiga. Não lembro se contei alguma coisa que aconteceria nesse, maaas tudo bem. Beeeeijos sua loiranaalma xD) ,

**Talizinha** (Eu concordo completamentecom você. Olha, eu _amo_ o Jake, e eu não gosto quando colocam ele na fic como um vilão sem escrúpulos que quer a Bella de qualquer jeito, por exemplo. Eu insisto que você não pare de ler essa fic, porque futuramente, o Jake vai ser a a pessoa mais importante por aqui. Eu não posso dizer muita coisa se não fica sem-graça, mas eu posso te afirmar que, essa coisa de 'bandido' é só fachada mesmo. O Jake não é mal nessa fic. Espero que dê para perceber um pouquinho nesse cap e espero que goste :D Beeeijos ) ,

**Pida (:** (hahahaha sei como é, já aconteceu isso muitas vezes comigo e eu também sempre mando outra completinha :D Bem, vamos à sua review grandona que eu devo admitir que eu AMO *-* Revies grandes é o que há xD A Tânia não vai ser má nessa fic, e nesse capítulo eu contei oficialmente o que aconteceu com ela tadinha x) Caara, eu realmente não tinha pensado que eles pareciam comensais da morte quando escrevi, mas agora que você disse, eu concordo xD E eu amo HP também *-* Sobre o resto dos Cullen eles aparecem nesse cap, mas só lendo pra saber 8D Só adianto que não foi nesse que eles realmente entraram em ação. hahahaha Eu adorei esse meu Aro *-* E eu já amo o Marcus com essa coisa de 'que tedioso', então, os Volturi pra mim estão perfect xD Sobre o Jake, acho que você vai parar de ter raiva dele futuramente :D hhahaha Eu continuo atualizando no Fruto probido sim, maaas, eu esquecia um pouco depois que atualizava aqui hahaha Sobre o lemon, beeem, como eu disse na minha nota ali em cima, _espere_ 8D Espero que goste desse capítulo, beeeijos querida ) ,

**Mai_Chan_Masen** (Que bom que ta gostando da fic, e eu realmente fiquei pensando se vocês iam notar a dica da Jane 8D Ela é uma agente dupla, mas o FBI não sabe hahaha Eu sou má uu Sobre o Jake, futuramente todos entenderão esse personagem :D Espero que goste do capítulo ein? beeeijos ),

**Naty** (Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado da fic *--* Eis aqui a continuação, e espero que goste :D Beeeijos ) ,

**Kaoru Yumi** ( Fico feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo passado *-* Eu adoro escrever as conversas deles, é divertidinho hahaha Fico feliz que esteja gostando, e sim, Bella ta em um progesso muito rápido hahaha Que inveja uu EXATAMENTE! *-* Jake não vai ser um vilão, mas até lá, vamos nos deliciar com essa pose sexy dele hahahah Espero que goste desse cap ein? Beeeijos querida ) ,

**Nath Tsubasa Evans** (Seja bem viinndaaa Leitora Nova :D Fico feliz que esteja gostando *-* E sim, o Ed ta muito sexy e realmente concorrido hahaha Outra pessoinha que gosta do Jake, que bom *-* Olha ele não vai ser vilão não, mas até lá, vamos nos deliciar com essa pose sexy dele 8D É, os Volturi são maus, eles são hahaha É, bem, a Jane realmente é competente no que faz x) E sobre a Tânia, nesse cap eu disse oficialmente o que aconteceu com a coitada. Sobre a Familia Cullen, eles a partir de agora vão aparecer mais vezes sim 8D Espero que goste desse cap ein? Beeeijos ) ,

**Christye - Lupin** (Fico feliz que tenha gostado *-* Espero que goste desse cap ein? :D Beeeijos) ,

**Raquel Cullen** ( A Bella ta espertinha nessa fic neh? hahaha Ed sempre vai ser persuasivo sendo gostoso daquele jeito *-* Bem, só lendo pra saber se eles se safaram 8D Espero que goste do cap ein? beeeijos) ,

**Angélica Nunes **(Fico feliz que tenha gostado da fic :D Só peço um pouco de sua compreensão, eu sei como é ruim esperar por uma fic quando ela demora, mas estou tentando fazer de tudo para atualizá-la e as outras fics minhas também. Bem, espero que goste do cap ein? *-* beeeijos) ,

**Dada Cullen** (Fico feliz em saber que você ta gostando da fic *-* É simplesmente muuuito bom saber disso :D hahahaha Eu compartilho da sua vontade, mesmo que, ser uma testemunha também é sinonimo de perigo , mas eu enfrentaria tudo pra ta no lugar da Bella hahaha Espero que goste desse cap ein? beeeijos querida ) ,

**Pammy** (Paaaam! Fico muito feliz em saber de seus esforços *-* hahahah Os dois são praticamente namorados, neh? Mas não são 8D Ok, confuso hahaha Eu não sou fã do Pump, já que das vezes eu fui não consegui boas colocações hahahah Mas tudo bem x) Olha pam, você me deu uma idéia com sua review, e eu coloquei no cap. Mas não era Gutiar Hero que eles vão jogar hahahaha Fico feliz que tenha gostado do cap Paam :D E espero que goste desse também ein? beeeijos amore) ,

**Danda Jabour** (Seria Jane uma agente dupla e o FBI não sabe disso? :x Oh deus, que fic cheia de suspense! hahahaha Adorei todas as suas perguntinhas, e raxei com o que cê falou dos volturi aparecendo e atrapalhando o beijo 'o gentinha inconveniente' hahahaha, Realmente xD Sobre o Jake, futuramente todos vão entender esse personagem :) E espero que goste do cap ein? beeeijos) ,

**Isa. C. **(hahahaha Eu realmente to pegando o jeito de parar nas horas H's x) Espero que goste desse cap ein? :D beeeijos) ,

**Bibi** (Fico feliz que esteja gostando :D Espero que goste desse cap também ein? Beeeijos) ,

**NiNa. Bia** (Niinnaaaa! Não sinta ódio hahaha Que bom que ta gostando da fic amore *-* Fico feliz em saber disso :) E é, o Ed é tão gato e sexy que dá inveja da Bella nessa fic hahaha Espero que goste do cap :) E sobre ler Aurora, COOMO eu não leria? Aquela fic perfa? Sobre isso, ela ta ali abertinha em outra aba, só esperando eu terminar de responder as reviiews para ser lida hahaha Espero que goste desse cap, beeeijos amore) ,

**Rah Mazurek** (É, fazia tempo que a senhorita não comentava por aqui mesmo oó hahahaha De boa, desde que você volte sempre 8D Fico feliz em saber que ta gostando *-* HUSAHUSAHUHU É, eu estava com bloqueio e inspiração pra minha outra fic, maaass, voltei pra essa terminer o cap rapidinho e eis aqui a continuação :D Espero que goste desse cap ein? Beeeijos querida ) ,

**I' minnie **(Que bom que ta gostando :) Espero que goste desse cap ein? *-* beeejios) ,

**Flah Malfoy** (Aaai que bom que gostou *-* Fico feliz em saber que ela é boa de ler, eu realmente quero que as pessoas se divirtam e se envolvam lendo ela :) Espero que goste desse cap ein? beeeijos ) ,

**Srta. Ayanami-Granger** (hahaha Se você me matasse não tinha mais fic '-'~ Que bom que gostando *-* Ed ta muito gostoso, não ta? Aiai, que inveja da Bella hahaha Sobre a Tânia, eu não tinha explicado nada ainda, mas nesse eu expliquei oficialmente o que aconteceu com ela tadinha x) Espero que goste do cap ein? beeeijos ) ,

**Carol Venancio** (Que bom que gostando da fic *-* Fico muuuuito feliz em saber disso. Espero que goste desse cap, ein? ;D Beeeijos ) ,

**Cacau** (Muito obrigada *-* Fico feliz que esteja gostando e achando a história criativa :D Espero que goste desse cap também ein? Beeeijos ) ,

**Layla** (Fico tão feliz em saber que ta achando a fic boa :D É sempre ótimo ler isso em uma review *-* E pode deixar, que eu não vou parar de escrever até terminá-la :) Espero que goste do capítulo ein? Beeeijos) ,

**Bruna cm Yamashina** (Sim, sim. Jake não é um vilão malvadão sem escrupulos, futuramente entenderemos esse personagem... Mas, até lá, podemos nos deliciar com essa pose sexy que ele ta tendo *-* Ed e Bella são fofinhos neh? Ai adoro x) Espero que goste do cap :D Beeeijos ) ,

**Hanari** (hahahah Tudo bem, você sempre se atrasa mas sempre manda, então, não precisa nem pedir desculpas :) hahaha Bella é uma assediadora sexual profissa nessa fic, mesmo que nunca tenha tido um namorado x) Realmente, eu morro de vontade de comer aqueles cookies 'originais' *-* E caaara, eu tenho esse perfume também! Eu não to usando ele por enquanto porque tava com dó de acabar com ele hahaha Aí to usando outro aqui, mas ele realmente dura PACAS! ASHUASHUHASUHUSA Pois eh, o Jake apareceu mais gostoso do que nunca, se a Bella não quiser estamos aqui, não é? xD Espero que goste desse cap :) Beeeijos amore) ,

**Marydf Evans Cullen **(Com a Jane como secretária ta tudo fudido hahaha Sobre o Jacob, futuramente entenderemos esse personagem :D Espero que goste do cap ein? Beeeijos) ,

**Agnes** (Fico tão feliz em saber que ta gostando *-* Espero que continue seguindo, e que goste desse cap ein? :D Beeeijos) ,

**Rafa **(HUSAHSHAHUS Sua review foi de uma palavra só, mas, me animou para escrever do mesmo jeito *-* Eis aqui a continuação, e espero que goste ein? ;D beeeeijos querida) ,

**Ina Cullen **(Que bom que gostou do que eu respondi pra você *-* Fico feliz que tenha gostando do cap passado também, é simplesmente bom saber que gostou :) NYYAA, finalmente uma leitora que ta achando o Jake sexy desse jeito hahahaha Ele não é realmente um vilão, maaas, podemos nos deliciar com essa pose dele, não é? 8D Espero que goste do cap viu? Beeeijos querida).

**Bom gente, é isso. Foram tantas reviews que não estou me contendo de felicidade *-* **

**Ah, e agora que eu posso usar asteriscos no corpo do texto, que ele não some, aí mesmo que eu to usando cara! HAHAHAHHA³ Super aproveitando aqui. **

Sobre o Jake**, eu não queria ficar falando porque perde a graça, mas FUTURAMENTE entenderemos esse personagem, e quem quiser continuar odiando tudo bem (até porque eu odiei ele até Eclipse, depois em BD eu amei), e quem ama quiser amar ainda mais melhor ainda. Mas, ele não é realmente um vilão malvadão (por mais que ele esteja tão maravilhosamente sexy desse jeito).**

**Bem, vamos a fic. Ah, e OBRIGADA PELA BETAGEM LUIISAH! *-*  
**

-

-

-

**Capítulo VI – "It's time".**

- Soube de Tânia, Edward. Sinto muito. – O moreno alto falou, e para Bella, ela tinha a impressão que ele estava mentindo.

- Me poupe disso, _Jacob Black_. – Edward disse com um ódio, um repúdio mais do que evidente. Ela encarou o cabelo displicente do agente logo a sua frente, tentando imaginar o rosto dele. Como sua feição estaria? Indiferente pelo costume de federal? Evidenciando o ódio que ele sentia? E mesmo sendo inconveniente, ela sabia que qualquer máscara que ele tenha adquirido naquele momento ele continuaria perfeito.

- Não seja rude. Você sabe muito bem que não fui eu que a matei. – O grandão pronunciou sorrindo. Os gritos no shopping já diminuíam gradativamente, e naquele silencio, as pessoas com as capas pretas se tornavam ainda mais assustadoras. Para Bella só o fato de pronunciarem a palavra 'matar' já tornava a situação ainda pior. – Alec não me deixou impedir Felix e Demetri. – Ele comentou sério. Bella encarou diretamente os olhos escuros, não sabendo definir o que havia ali dentro. No meio do brilho maldoso, havia algo mais, que ela não conseguiu definir.

- Não quero explicações, eu não pedi por elas. – Edward disse tenso, e as mãos de Bella procuraram por sua cintura, para mantê-la firme e em pé. – Você sabe que eles podem estar vindo para cá, nesse exato momento, não sabe? – Assim que ele terminou de falar, Bella apertou a cintura do agente. Ele estaria falando dos outros Cullen?

- É, é verdade. – Jacob respondeu aparentemente com pesar. E para desespero de Bella, ele deu um passo para perto dos dois. Em baixo de suas mãos, ela percebeu que Edward estava mais tenso do que o possível, e seu próprio coração acelerou drasticamente. Ela encarava o grandão que a cada passo que dava em sua direção parecia ainda maior, e percebeu que sua respiração começou a falhar. Tinha um assassino se aproximando de si, uma garota que nunca conseguiu matar uma barata - porque a dita cuja era mais rápida que ela na hora de fugir de seu chinelo -. Ele parou a centímetros de Edward, parecendo nem perceber o agente ali, e sua mão começou a subir em direção de seu rosto. O ruivo ficou quieto, estático, pensando no que fazer naquela situação. Seu coração estava disparado em ver um assassino tão próximo de Bella daquela maneira.

- Não brinque com fogo, Jacob. – Disse entre dentes, tão incomodado e _desesperado_. Ele não queria _perder_ Bella. E o moreno riu, simplesmente _riu_.

- Não se preocupe Edward. – Ele disse divertido, e então, com o indicador ele limpou o ultimo vestígio de sorvete no rosto de Bella - na ponta de seu nariz. Ela ficou chocada, e se apertou um pouco mais contra o corpo do agente. Ela estava assustada com aquilo tudo. Viu o grandão colocar o dedo na boca e sorrir com aquela cena. Ele a estava assustando, e ela tinha certeza que era justamente esse o objetivo. – Desculpem pelo soverte, assim que der eu pago outro. – Ele disse irônico, enquanto encarava o resto das casquinhas que eles tomavam caídas no chão.

Bella sentiu algo vibrando, aparentemente no bolso de Edward. E foi aí que ele agiu.

Ele tirou de forma espetacularmente rápida uma pistola prateada e lustrada da sua cintura, surpreendendo Bella que achara realmente que ele saíra sem nenhuma. E então ficou estático, apontando para Jacob.

Ela passou os olhos pelo círculo que aqueles 'vultos' fizeram ao seu redor, e percebeu que todos tinham suas armas apontadas para eles. Eles estavam no centro, eles eram o alvo, e eles só tinham Edward para um luta. Já que, se dependesse de Bella, a coisa ficaria mais horrenda do que já se encontrava.

- Não faça movimentos bruscos, ruivo. – Jacob disse meneando a cabeça negativamente. Bella sentiu alguma coisa vibrando no bolso de Edward, e se possível, afundou ainda mais suas mãos na cintura do agente. – Você não percebe que está em minoria? – Ele perguntou divertido.

- Por enquanto. – Edward respondeu, fazendo o moreno a sua frente simplesmente dar de ombros.

- Assim como eu sei que seus amiguinhos estão chegando você também sabe que vocês não vão conseguir nos pegar. – Ele disse normalmente, indiferente à situação. – E por outro lado, quem garante que nós não iremos conseguir pegar essa linda garota atrás de você? – Ele perguntou com o sorriso sombrio.

Bella se arrepiou, e sentiu o pânico crescer ainda mais.

Ok, agora era definitivo, ela nunca mais trabalharia em um supermercado de madrugada. Já que, se ela não tivesse feito isso, não estaria ali naquela situação sendo praticamente ameaçada de seqüestro e morte.

Quem sabe até tortura?

- Bem, vamos ao que interessa não é? – O moreno disse fingindo cansaço, e tirou uma pistola preta de dentro da capa. – Eu não gosto de insistir na parte do 'lengalenga'. – Ele completou apontando a arma para Edward, que o encarou sorrindo de lado.

- Nem eu.

O barulho do tiro ali tão próximo assustou Bella como nunca. Ela encarou a fumaçinha saindo da pistola preta de Jacob, e suas mãos procuraram pelo peitoral de Edward. Não tinha nenhum furo, não tinha liquido viscoso... Não havia sido nele o tiro. Olhou para trás rapidamente e viu caído no chão um dos 'vultos'. A poça de sangue ao seu redor aumentava rapidamente, e ninguém parecia se importar com aquilo.

Bella estava em _pânico_.

- Ele era muito incompetente, me mandaram acabar com isso. – O moreno disse indiferente, chamando a atenção dela para ele. Edward o encarava com um olhar divertido, fazendo com que Bella ficasse extremamente confusa com aquela situação toda. – Bem, vamos voltar ao assunto principal.

- Você sabe que nunca deve desviar dele, não é?

Edward perguntou já empurrando Bella para o chão, junto com ele. A pistola em sua mão girou em todas as direções, disparando vários tiros. Com sua visão periférica ela pode perceber que ele acertara a maioria, mas que aparentemente não havia causado muito estragos naqueles homens. Eles tinham coletes? Meu deus, _como _eles iam sair daquela situação?

E para seu terror, as armas apontadas em sua direção pareceram disparar ao mesmo tempo.

O corpo másculo de Edward cobriu o seu, em modo de proteção. Ele endureceu seu corpo enquanto recebia alguns tiros. Doía, mesmo estando com um colete à prova de balas, mas ele aguentaria a dor por ela. Ele não deixaria nada acontecer com Bella. _Nada_.

Ele tinha que aguentar até que o resto dos Cullen chegasse. E ele iria aguentar.

- Parem. – A voz imperativa de Jacob soou pelo shopping vazio – parando os tiros -, somente com eles ali dentro. Eles não tinham interesse algum em manter reféns. – Alguém aqui deu a ordem para que vocês revidassem? – Ele perguntou. Sua cara estava fechada, aparentemente ele estava _irado_. – Não treinaram vocês para receberem ordens? – Ele perguntou caminhando para o centro do círculo, deixando Edward e Bella um pouco para trás. Ele sabia que naquele exato momento, o agente não seria capaz de se levantar e correr naturalmente. As balas não transpassaram seu colete, mas o impacto doía da mesma maneira.

- _O que nós vamos fazer?_ – Bella sussurrou em pânico. Sentiu o agente respirar profundamente, e percebeu que ele estava em dor. – _Você está bem?_ – Perguntou extremamente preocupada.

- _Shh... _– Ele pediu tentando controlar a própria voz. Edward estava acostumado às situações daquele tipo, ele estava acostumado com a dor, mesmo que isso não a diminuísse. Bella se calou, e novamente sentiu algo vibrar no corpo dele.

- Bem. – Jacob começou novamente, voltando a caminhar para perto dos dois que permaneciam no chão. – Você continua muito desobediente e resistente. – Ele comentou fazendo com que Edward sorrisse de lado, mesmo que ele não pudesse ver essa ação. – Acho que você já percebeu a situação, não percebeu Edward? – Ele perguntou, e se agachou ficando na mesma altura que os dois. Bella se arrepiou quando sentiu a proximidade.

- Eu já percebi, e você? – Edward falou alto, tentando não demonstrar o que sentia. Não se virou e nem se retirou daquele abraço protetor sobre Bella. Mais uma vez ela sentiu algo vibrando no bolso do agente, e para seu alívio ouviu o barulho de um helicóptero sobrevoando o shopping. Algumas sirenes ecoavam nas paredes vazias, sem qualquer ser humano entre elas, e os passos se aproximavam a cada segundo.

Jacob suspirou aparentemente divertido.

- It's time. – Disse guardando a pistola dentro da própria capa. – Nós vamos nos ver novamente, e acho que não vai demorar muito.

- Foi um prazer. – Edward respondeu irônico.

- Eu sei que você _adora_ a minha companhia. – Ela ainda ouviu a voz divertida do grandão responder, e quando olhou novamente ao seu redor, não havia mais nenhum vulto. Somente o morto permanecia lá.

Bem, _morto_. Não tinha como sair mesmo.

Passaram-se poucos segundos, até que os passos estivessem próximos e ouvissem um grito familiar.

- Edward! – O agente se desvencilhou do abraço protetor que dava em Bella e se deitou no chão, tentando respirar normalmente e organizar as idéias. – Oh, Edward! – Alice chegou correndo e ficando de joelhos ao lado do agente. – Você está bem? Estamos te ligando no celular várias vezes e você não atendia! – Disse encarando os olhos verdes que piscavam demoradamente.

- Bem, eu estava ocupado. E está tudo bem. – Ele respondeu. – Preocupe-se com a Bella. Ela deve estar meio, hum... Em pânico.

Mal ele terminou de falar e Bella percebeu que tremia _muito_. Ela estava simplesmente tendo uma super-mega-blaster-hiperventilação.

Alice olhou para ela compreensiva, e engatinhou até ela.

- Bella, não se preocupe, está tudo bem... – Enquanto a mulher falava, os olhos castanhos observavam vários agentes chegando e se posicionando nos mesmos lugares que antes os assassinos estavam. Ao seu redor. – Está tudo bem. Estamos aqui. – Alice acrescentou escondendo o rosto dela em um abraço amigo.

- Edward está bem? – Bella perguntou com a voz tremida. Xingou-se mentalmente, ela tinha que ser forte. Alice sorriu com a preocupação dela.

- Ele está ótimo. Não se preocupe. – Disse carinhosamente. – Edward? – Chamou com o rosto de lado conseguindo ver o ruivo que o ruivo já estava sentado.

- Estou bem. – Ele disse alto, para que Bella escutasse.

- Não, você não está bem. – Uma voz cortante falou, fazendo com que Edward virasse os olhos, e Bella saísse do abraço amigo de Alice para saber quem estava falando. – Seu cérebro saiu pelo seu nariz, e essa é única explicação que existe para você ter trazido ela aqui! – Os cabelos loiros se balançaram com os movimentos bruscos de Rose enquanto ela falava, aparentemente, _irada_.

- Rose, acalme-se. – Emmett apareceu atrás da loira, segurando-a com seus braços musculosos. Ele estava sério, mas não parecia bravo. – Tudo terminou bem, não terminou? – Ele perguntou.

- E se não tivéssemos chegado? – Ela disse feroz encarando o companheiro. Emmett ficou calado vendo aquele olhar para cima de si. Rose se virou novamente para Edward que começava a tirar o sweater para ver os estragos. - Você quer que aconteça com ela, a mesma coisa que aconteceu com Tânia?

Edward parou o que fazia naquele exato momento, Emmett arqueou a sobrancelha e Alice ficou tensa.

Bella sentiu o clima pesado e simplesmente se manteve confusa. Até naquele momento, aquela tal Tânia tinha sido pronunciada várias vezes. Todo mundo parecia saber quem fora aquela mulher. Parecia mesmo, é que ela havia sido a última vítima que Edward teve sob custódia.

E o que diabos aconteceu com essa mulher?

- Rose, não aconteceu _nada. _Edward cuidou de Bella e a protegeu, mesmo que tenha dado errado essa saidinha. – Alice interveio agora se separando de Bella e se levantando. A loira a encarou mortífera.

- É nosso trabalho cuidar da segurança dela. – Rosalie disse. – Quando falhamos não é só uma falha profissional, é uma falha pessoal. – Ela ainda completou. – Como você acha que todos nós ficaríamos em saber que eles conseguiram pega-la ou mata-la?

Bella piscou demoradamente.

Eles gostavam dela?

Não, pouco provável. Deveria ser aquela relação de 'meu deus, ela é um ser humano. Deixamos que matassem-na sendo que ela nem merecia!'.

"_Alguma coisa assim..._"

- Não aconteceu _nada_ Rosalie. – Edward disse sério.

Na mente do ruivo o medo de perder Bella parecia mais forte depois do que ela dissera. Ao se lembrar de tudo o que acontecera ali, ele se sentiu arrependido. Ele não devia ter tirado Bella do apartamento.

Mas então se lembrou de algo mais importante para dizer.

- Eles só estavam brincando comigo. – Completou fazendo com que todos olhassem para ele surpresos, menos Bella, que não estava entendendo muita coisa. – Eles não iam levar Bella hoje, eles simplesmente estavam me dando um susto. – Completou.

Então ela entendeu.

- Oh deus, essa brincadeira foi de mau gosto. – Bella não conseguiu segurar aquele comentário enquanto se levantava. Emmett riu, enquanto Edward franzia o cenho. – O que eu mais quero nesse momento é ir embora... Podemos? – Ela pediu, enquanto sentia o corpo ainda em efeito de pânico. Ainda tremia um pouco, e o coração não desacelerava facilmente.

- Podemos. – Uma outra voz falou fazendo todos olharem para trás. Jasper sorria calmamente. – Todos vamos para o apartamento de Edward agora.

- Ótimo. – Emmett disse satisfeito. – Bella, você sabe jogar jogos de Playstation 3? – Perguntou animado, andando até ela e passando seu braço por seu ombro. Ela riu meio entrecortada.

- Não. Mas eu sei que você vai me ensinar e deixar eu ganhar. – Respondeu sorrindo. Emmett era _tão_ simpático.

Edward vendo aquela cena sorriu, e terminou de tirar o sweater deixando a mostra o colete em seu corpo, e os furinhos em suas costas. Ele tirou o colete, e nos locais que antes havia os furinhos se via pontos vermelhos em suas costas largas e definidas.

Bella viu aquilo, e todo o bom-humor que estava adquirindo se transformou em preocupação. Se desvencilhou de Emmett e foi até o ruivo, com cuidado e delicadeza, tocando as pontas dos dedos nos pontos vermelhos.

- Está tudo bem mesmo? – Perguntou, fazendo Edward virar-se para ela sorrindo. Era _bom_ ver a preocupação dela.

- Está. – Ele respondeu. – Vamos embora.

Ela nunca achou tão bom ir embora de um Shopping.

_**oOo**_

Os dedos finos e delicados passavam de leve sobre os pequenos arroxeados. Era tão triste pensar que ele se machucara para cuidar dela - por mais que fossem machucados leves -. Ela não queria nem pensar em coisas piores que poderiam acontecer, agora que ela entendia o que os Volturi queriam fazer.

Eles _vão_ pegá-la. Não há como impedir isso, mesmo que Edward e todos os Cullen pensem que podem conseguir. Eles já decidiram isso, e começaram a agir. A 'brincadeira' de hoje havia sido um pequeno aviso, do que estava por vir. E Bella não queria pensar em como Edward poderia se machucar para salva-la disso, ou simplesmente tentando impedir.

O ruivo estava deitado na cama kingsize do próprio quarto, quieto, sentindo os dedos leves passando por cima dos arroxeados. Era bom aquele toque, suave e delicado. Era bom saber que ela estava preocupada com ele, era bom vê-la tão absorta naquilo assim como ele estava. Bella não deixara Alice passar alguns remédios para curar aqueles arroxeados, enquanto ela não ficasse um pouco com Edward, para ter certeza que ele realmente estava bem. E ele gostara daquilo.

- Edward... Eu não quero que você se machuque. – Bella disse, chamando a atenção do agente para si. – Eu não quero que todos vocês se machuquem por minha causa.

Edward sentiu um _deja vú_ com aquelas palavras, e sabia onde aquilo poderia levar.

- Você não deve se preocupar com isso. – Ele disse começando a levantar, e se virando de frente para ela que estava sentada na cama. - Bella, você _não _vai se entregar para os Volturi. – Ele completou sério, e só de imaginar aquilo ele se sentia em desespero. – Você _não pode_, e _não_ _deve_ se entregar, entendeu?

Bella olhou para as próprias mãos que estavam sobre suas pernas cruzadas, não querendo encarar os olhos verdes. Ela admitia que chegara a pensar nisso no meio do pânico que sentira mais cedo, e pensara novamente quando viu os pontinhos vermelhos nas costas dele. Ela sabia que era o trabalho dele, e incluía correr riscos, mas ela não gostava de pensar que eles passaram tudo aquilo por causa dela. Ela não gostava de lembrar dele lhe abraçando protetoramente e levando os tiros que seriam para ela.

- Me prometa. – Ele pediu levantando o rosto de Bella pelo queixo, para que ela o encarasse. Eles estavam tão próximos, em um momento tão intenso, que a respiração dela falhou levemente. Encarar aqueles olhos verdes era tão difícil, ver neles um brilho de _medo_ – que ela ainda não havia visto em Edward -, e ver aquele rosto sério ali na sua frente exigindo uma resposta.

Sua mão subiu até o rosto dele, formando uma concha em sua bochecha.

Como não prometer qualquer coisa para ele?

- Prometo. – Ela disse, e logo depois disso, os braços musculosos de Edward rodearam sua cintura e a puxaram para perto dele. Forçando-a descruzar as pernas e passa-las cada uma de um lado da cintura do agente.

Não havia contato realmente _carnal_ naquele momento, e muito menos brincadeiras maliciosas. Havia _carinho_. Só isso. Um sentimento singelo de carinho entre os dois.

E no outro cômodo, mais especificamente na sala, o resto dos Cullen estava em silêncio enquanto se encaravam. Alice não era a única a perceber o clima e o carinho que crescia entre os dois, mesmo que tivessem passado poucos dias. Estavam preocupados com esse laço, e estavam surpresos com a rapidez que ele crescia.

- Se algo acontecesse com ela... – Rose começou, agora já mais calma. – Edward não aguentaria. Eu tenho certeza que ele nunca mais seria o mesmo. – Ela pronunciara com pesar.

- Não _podemos_ deixar que algo aconteça, então. – Jasper concluiu. – Eu nunca vi Edward tão envolvido com uma testemunha. – Ele adicionou, observando todos os rostos ao seu redor, dos agentes sentados nos sofás.

Alice não conseguiu continuar sentada encarando a família, sabendo que Edward já havia se envolvido com outra testemunha antes de Bella. Então ela se levantou em silencio, e caminhou até a varanda.

Mas ela percebia a diferença entre os dois casos.

Tânia havia entrado no coração de Edward como uma paixão, uma coisa louca e devastadora. E quando acontecera aquela barbaridade, ele ficara vazio por dentro. Ela sabia que ele jurava para si mesmo que nunca mais iria se envolver com alguma testemunha, ou com mulher nenhuma.

Mas agora, Bella estava envolvida. Ela sabia que entre eles não havia acontecido absolutamente _nada – _nem beijos, nem nada além -, e isso fazia a diferença. Eles estavam começando a se gostar pela simples presença um do outro. Eles se preocupavam um com o outro, e Bella conseguira quebrar a maioria das barreiras que Edward criara ao seu redor. E isso era tão visível que todos os Cullen perceberam.

- Edward. – Bella sussurrou ainda abraçada a ele. – Quem é Tânia? – Perguntou se lembrando de todas as vezes que citaram esse nome. Sentiu Edward afundando o rosto um pouco mais em seu pescoço, e o sentiu aspirando o cheiro de seus cabelos. Era um assunto delicado.

Mas ele não conseguira ficar tenso com ele, estando ali abraçado com Bella.

- Tânia foi a testemunha que me era encarregada antes de você. – Ele disse apertando um pouco mais o corpo dela contra o seu. – Ela havia sido testemunha de um assassinato de um agente do FBI, pelo líder dos Volturi. – Bella ficou surpresa com o grau desse caso. – Ela seria a peça chave para que conseguíssemos uma ordem judicial oficial para persegui-los com todos os nossos recursos, e prende-los sem dó nem piedade. Se precisássemos utilizar de violência, e por fim ocorresse algum massacre, estaríamos permitidos a fazer isso. – Ele continuou, agora se afastando um pouco para poder encarar os olhos castanhos. – Então ela foi direcionada para nossa custódia.

Bella o encarava em silencio, somente escutando. Seus dedos procuraram o cabelo ruivo, para mexer neles enquanto fazia uma pergunta crucial.

- E o que aconteceu... Entre vocês?

Eles ficaram em silencio enquanto se encaravam. Bella tinha medo do que poderia vir a seguir, mas ela sabia que tentaria não se importar.

- Nós tivemos um caso. – Ele admitiu, não conseguindo omitir ou negar enquanto encarava os olhos castanhos hesitantes na sua frente. Ele não conseguiu mentir. E Bella não conseguiu definir o que sentiu naquele momento. – Mas um dia, no mínimo descuido, eles a pegaram. – Ele disse, se lembrando do sentimento horrível que o assolou. Ficou triste em lembrar, e Bella se lembrou do jogo de xadrez.

_- Eu gosto dessa vida, mas não conseguir proteger as pessoas que estavam sob minha responsabilidade é uma coisa dolorosa._

Ele não quisera falar sobre o assunto quando ela perguntou se já havia acontecido aquilo com ele. Mas agora ela entendia por que.

- Se não quiser falar... Tudo bem. – Ela disse encarando-o. Ela não sabia se queria ouvir o resto também.

- Tudo bem... Já estou terminando. – Ele respondeu, e pegou uma das mãos de Bella entre as suas, olhando para elas. – Eles a torturaram, e aparentemente abusaram dela. – Ele falava e ela conseguia ver _dor_ nos olhos verdes. – E depois a mataram brutalmente. – Ele fechou os olhos ao se lembrar do corpo, de quando o acharam.

Bella sentiu dó de Tânia. Ela não merecia aquilo só por ter visto um assassinato. Provavelmente ela tinha uma vida simples e rotineira, a qual pretendia casar e ter filhos, ou terminar alguma faculdade. Ela nunca teria feito qualquer coisa que merecesse tanta brutalidade e maldade.

E ela também sabia que tudo o que Tânia passara poderia acontecer com ela também, mas naquele momento ela só sabia se preocupar com Edward. Fez o mesmo que ele havia feito, e segurou seu queixo o fazendo encara-la.

- Você nunca deve se martirizar pela morte dela, entendeu? – Bella falou carinhosamente autoritária. – Eu sei que ela morreu sabendo que você estava tentando acha-la, que você estava tentando protege-la. – Ela disse puxando-o para outro abraço forte. – Ela deve ter te amado, Edward. E até o fim ela não deve ter te culpado por nada. – Ele a apertou forte contra o próprio corpo.

E permaneceram em silencio.

Edward sorriu contra a pele dela, agradecido por aquelas palavras e pelo apoio.

Bella era extraordinária.

- Edward? – Ouviram três batidas na porta que estava fechada, e se separaram lentamente. – Bella, me desculpe, mas agora eu tenho que passar os remédios se você quer que esses arroxeados sumam rapidamente. – Alice dizia aparentemente divertida. Bella riu e saiu do colo de Edward, descendo da cama. Lançou um último olhar para o ruivo que sorria para ela, e abriu a porta para que a pequena fadinha entrasse.

- Todo seu, Alice. – Disse divertida, saindo do quarto e caminhando até a sala.

Alice encarou Edward com um olhar preocupado assim que Bella saiu, e o ruivo sorriu para ela. Uma forma de tranqüiliza-la, mesmo que não soubesse direito a sua real preocupação.

Que era justamente com ele, caso alguma coisa acontecesse com Bella.

- Heey Emmett! – Bella chamou animada enquanto chegava na sala, assustando um pouco os outros três que estavam ali. – Vamos jogar Play? – Ela perguntou sorrindo, fazendo com que o grandão gargalhasse.

- Vamos! – Ele respondeu, apontando para o videogame já montado. – Nós temos o Wii também, mas pela sua ficha escolar, é melhor não arriscarmos. – Ele disse divertido, fazendo-a corar.

- Vocês viram minha ficha escolar? – Oh deus, era o fim do mundo.

- Sua ficha é muito diversificada... Em catástrofes. – Rose disse sorrindo divertida também. Bella deu um gritinho.

- Oh deus, me digam que isso é mentira!

- Você quer se lembrar daquela vez em que, você destruiu os espelhos do banheiro feminino? – Jasper perguntou entrando na brincadeira.

- Não, tudo bem. Vocês não estão brincando. – Bella escondeu o rosto entre as mãos. – Vocês são tão maquiavélicos!

- Vem, vamos jogar Resident Evil 5! – Emmett chamou animado, fazendo Bella encara-lo completamente sem palavras.

Ele havia escolhido o estilo de jogo que ela mais tinha medo de jogar.

Oh, que _máximo_.

Tinha que ser o Emmett mesmo!

- Mas eu não sei jogar Play. E tenho medo de jogar jogos de zumbi com um maldito suspense que você sempre leva um puta susto do nada! – Bella tentou se esquivar daquela situação. Onde ela estava com a cabeça quando lembrou Emmett sobre jogar PS3?

- Não tenha medo, querida Bella, pois Emmett está aqui para ajuda-la! – Ele disse animado, enquanto ligava o aparelho. Rose riu daquilo. Aham, era muito confiável a ajuda de Emmett.

- Deus, se eu sobreviver à essa tarde com Emmett, eu juro que vou _tentar_ não tropeçar no liso! – Ela disse desesperada.

- Não prometa o que não pode cumprir. – O grandão disse gargalhando.

- Eu não estou prometendo _não_ tropeçar. Estou prometendo _tentar_ não tropeçar. É diferente. – Bella respondeu emburrada.

- É, realmente é muito diferente. – Jasper disse divertido.

- Então, vamos. Matar zumbis, correr, e levar sustos como você mesma disse. – Ele disse animado enquanto já começava o jogo. Bella sentou hesitante no chão ao lado dele.

- Você promete que se eu jogar o controle em você, você mata o monstrengo que me der um susto? – Ela perguntou medrosa, olhando para Emmett, que riu malicioso.

- Claro, claro.

_Momentos depois..._

- EMMETT, MATA ESSA COISA! – Ela gritava enquanto ele não aceitava o controle.

- Não, Bella. Você tem que aprender a matar zumbis sozinha. É uma coisa muito necessária. – Ele respondeu, enquanto na tela o _life_ acabava.

- Eu morri. – Ela disse triste. – Tudo por sua culpa! Você prometeu! – Ela completou, indignada para ele.

- Eu fiz isso para seu próprio bem, minha pupila. Um bom mestre _Jedi_ não vence os obstáculos de seu discípulo, ele ensina-o a vencê-los. – Ele dizia com uma cara de sábio.

- Ok, _mestre Yoda_. – Bella respondeu, começando a ficar divertida com aquela situação. – Só que você realmente não me ensinou como matar os zumbis.

- É só atirar.

- Mas eu não tenho mira.

- Nem no jogo?

- Nem no jogo.

- Você é uma péssima discípula.

- Não precisa jogar na cara.

- Temos que falar a verdade sempre.

Eles se encararam, e começaram a rir. O clima já estava muito descontraído, e todos na sala estavam divertidos. Rose e Jasper riam com tudo aquilo, e em pé, no corredor, Alice e Edward observavam tudo aquilo com grandes sorrisos nos rostos.

Era bom ver que eles estavam conseguindo levar a mente de Bella para longe do acontecido no Shopping.

E a cada minuto que passava, Edward a achava mais e mais extraordinária.

* * *

E então, pessoinhas. Gostaram? 8D Emmett sempre terrivel hahaha Tânia, tadinha, já morreu e muito brutalmente. Por isso eu falei para não odiarem ela até saberem o que aconteceu x) Beeem, espero que tenham gostado. E dessa vez, eu realmente não vou demorar. Planejo no máximo _quinze dias_, _**se**_ eu receber reviews '-'~

**Então ta vendo esse botãozinho logo aqui em baixo, escrito: "Review this story/chapter"? Clica nele e me manda uma review para eu saber se gostaram ou não [e continuar também hahah]! :)**


	7. Segurança

**Nota: **Ok, eu realmente ia postar depois de quinze dias, já que vocês fizeram a sua parte. Mas, quem segue o mangá de Naruto Shippuden, quem segue Supernatural, e quem ja assistiu 'Marley&Me' (Sim, eu assisti algumas semanas passadas. E cara, chorei tanto com o final! ;-;) com certeza poderá me entender; Eu fiquei deprê com tudo isso, e se eu fosse escrever eu com certeza mataria geral aqui na fic, então eu demorei pra escrever.

Até porque, como eu já disse, eu não posso mexer durante a semana. E meus finais de semana estavam meio conturbados, além da deprê e tudo mais. Ah, e os caps não dependem somente de mim, mas também dependem da minha Beta, que está estudando que nem uma condenada e demorou um pouquinho com esse cap.

Me perdoem a demora, eu realmente não queria demorar ; Mas cá estou eu. Esse capítulo não tem lá muita ação nem nada, só alguns detalhes básicos pra história xD (E preparação para o proximo, que, cá entre nós, vai ser foda).

E sobre as reviews, eu vou mudar meu jeito de respondê-las. Eu vou responder pelo meio 'Reply' aqueles cadastrados, e as reviews não cadastradas eu vou responder aqui no corpo de texto.

Mas... **OBRIGADA POR TODAS AS REVIEWS!** *-*

Nem preciso comentar que eu AMEEI todas neh?

_**Reviews não cadastradas: **_

**Adinha Nery:** Que bom que gosta dessa Bella, eu realmente mudei ela um pouco, porque certamente a Bella umpoucoegoísta da Tia Stephenie é meio irritante SHAHUSAHUS Ed é perfeito também, e não só pra Bella, pra todas nós neh? HSHAHUSHAUS Espero que goste do cap ein? ;D Beeeeijos.

**Miss Ying Fa:** SHUAHUSAHUSA Eu não sou tão má assim... Ok, eu sou um pouquinho sim, mas sem querer x) Fico feliz que tenha gostado do cap passado *-* E realmente, aquele finalzinho lá eles zoaram bastante da coitada HUSAHUSHUAS Espero que me perdoe pela demora, e fico feliz que goste da história, e espero que goste desse cap ein? Beeeijos querida.

**Dada Cullen:** SHAUSHUAHSU Não me bate, porque eu ainda demorei mais que quinze dias :x Que bom que gostou do cap! *-* Realmente, eu acredito que ele foi um dos melhores sim, já que teve emoção e tudo mais :D Realmente, eu também enfrentaria tudo pra ta nesse programa de proteção com os Cullen *-* Sonho de consumo HUSAHUSHUASHUAU Espero que goste desse cap ein? Beeeijos.

**Pida:** Que bom que gostou do cap passado! *-* SHUAHUSAHUSHUA Tadinha da Tânia, nessa fic não podemos odiá-la xD Eu gosto dos meus Volturis também, eles são completamente malucos e sarcásticos, com muito humor negro e maldade pra dar e vender HUSAHUSAHUSHUA Isso vai ficar mais a mostra daqui alguns caps 8D Jacob é um personagem meio complicado, que eu não vou falar mais nada sobre HAHAHAH Vão ter que ler pra ver x) É, se você continuar elogiando essa fic desse jeito eu vou começar a voar, de tanto que meu ego vai inflar HUSAHUSHUASHUHUS Mas, não pare eé HAHAHA Brinks x) Pois eh, em 'A magia do Casamento' eu fiz geral odiar a Tânia, e o Ed também O-O Eu realmente não sei como isso foi acontecer HUSAHUSAHUSHU Bem, espero que goste desse cap :D Beeeijos querida (Sobre a música do trailer de PY, aquela mais calminha chama : 'Red Mist do Jim Dooley', e a mais fodástica é 'Blasphemy 2.0 do Immediate Music'. Essa aí foi a mais dificil de achar, mas depois eu consegui).

**Gabi W.** **:** SAHUSHUASHUHUS Bem, o Jake não é lá a coisa mais doce do universo, mas, eu não vou falar mais nada sobre ele. Vai ter que ler pra tentar entender o personagem HUSAHUSHUAHUS Finalmente eles começaram a ter carinho um pelo outro neh? Já tava na hora mesmo HAHA Fico feliz em saber que gostou do outro cap ein? Espero que goste desse também! Beeeeijos.

**Kagome Higurashi (sami)** **: **Bem viinda Leitora Nooova! :D Pois eh, o Jake está incrivelmente sexy! *-* SHUAHUSAHUSA O Ed realmente não precisa descrever, já que todo mundo sabe que ele é um deus x) Fico feliz que goste da fic, e realmente, tadinha da Tânia HUSAHUSHUAHUS Sobre as musiquinhas do Trailer, eu procurei pelo google mesmo. Eu tinha o nome delas e fui procurando pra fazer free download. A mais fodástica foi bem dificil de conseguir, mas deu certo. Espero que goste desse cap ein? Beeeijos.

**Humpf! :** Fiquei com medo de você o.o HUSAHUSAHUSHUAHUS Bem, desculpe pela demora ;-; Eu não queria ter demorado, mas aqui está o cap. Espero que goste :D Beeeijos.

**Ayumi: **Fico feliz em saber que você gosta da fic! *-* E de "A magia do Casamento" também (Estou escrevendo o mais rápido que eu posso, e tenho certeza que não irei demorar muito com o cap). Realmente, a história da Tânia é bem tristinha, e realmente, se ela e o Ed tivessem dado certo não teriamos Bella e Ed x) Ela morreu para um bem maior (credo HAHA). Espero que goste desse cap ein? Beeeijos querida.

**Gi Tristão:** Fico tão feliz de saber que você gostou do outro cap e que gosta da fic! *-* Bem, o Jake é um personagem complicado mesmo HSAHUSHUASHU Mas eu não vou falar mais nada x) Tadinha da Tânia mesmo, ela sempre sofre com minhas fic mano HAHAHA Espero que goste desse cap ein? Beeeijos.

**Bibi:** Que bom que gostou do outro cap! *-* Pois eh, Jake está diabólico e Sexy x) Tadinha da Tânia HAHAHAHHA Mesmo ela morrendo brutalmente você ainda odeia a coitada? HUSAHUSHUAHUS Emmett é realmente um dos melhores, eu adooooro escrever as cenas que ele aparece. E espero que goste desse cap ein? Beeeijos.

**Mia:** SHASHUAHUSHUA Pois eh, aquela coisa da Bella ficar na dúvida e ele ficar fingindo sofrimento pra ela dar atenção, e o Ed sendo o maior corno conformado ever... Eu odiava aquilo --' Quase parei de ler em Eclipse quando ela beijou ele mano! Mas aí, no BD, eu comecei a gostar do Jake HAHAHAH O Jake ta muito mara assim, neh? HSHAHSUAHUSHUAS Sua mente pervertida! xD É, finalmente todos sabem o que aconteceu com a coitada da Tânia, e eles tão agindo com carinho um com o outro *-* SHUAHSUAHUSHA Eu adoooro escrever as partes do Emmett, são sempre as mais engraçadas xD Caara, você tem uma mente muito perva HSAHSHASHUAHUS Eu adivinhei que geral ta querendo que eles se agarrem porque eu sei que eles simplesmente TEM que se agarrar HAHAHA E isso aí, tem que ser paciente sim x) Bem, obrigada pela review! Já te falei que adoro reviews grandonas neh? *-* E desculpe a demora, e bem, espero que goste do cap :D beeeijos querida.

**Sara C. : **Que bom que ta gostando da fic! Eu fico muuuito feliz em saber disso :D Desculpe a demora, e espero que goste desse cap ein? Beeeijos.

**Cristina:** Ed e Bella estão se importando um com o outro, gracinha neh? *-* Fico muito feliz em saber que gostou do cap e tudo mais, e espero que goste desse também ein? Beeeijos.

**Ayla:** Fico muito feliz em saber que ta gostando da fic :D Desculpe a demora, e espero que goste do cap ein? Beeeijos.

**Tamiris:** Heey, que bom que gostou da fic! *-* Fico muito feliz sabendo disso :D Desculpe a demora, e espero que goste desse cap ein? Beeeijos.

**Cíntia:** Que bom que gostou daquela cena :D Espero que as cenas de ação não estejam ficando muito pobres .-. Mas, fico muuuito feliz em saber que ta gostando ta fic! *-* Me desculpe pela demora, e espero que goste desse cap. Beeeijos querida.

**LoirahCullen:** Fico feliz em saber que gostou :D Obrigada, estou tentando ser criativa mesmo, apesar de vários bloqueios USAHUSHUAHSU Espero que goste desse cap ein? beeeijos.

**J! :** Fico feliz em saber que gosta da fic *-* Desculpe a demora :x E espero que goste desse cap ein? Beeeijos.

**Midian:** Fico tão feliz em saber que gosta da fic! *-* SHUASHUAHUSHU Me sinto honrada também, por ser a preferida entre as 135 :D Desculpe a demora, e espero que goste do cap ein :D Beeeijos.

**Ina Cullen:** SAHUSHUAHUSHUA Eu achei que era um bom final de capítulo, bonitinho e tudo mais x) Eis aqui o capítulo, desculpe a demora, e saiba que fico muito feliz em saber que gosta da fic! *-* Ed e Bella são mara mesmo, e com certeza, nem comento o Jake (Sexy!). Espero que goste desse cap ein? beeeijos.

**Bella: **Fico tão feliz em saber que está gostando da fic! *-* Obrigada, e desculpe a demora, eis o cap :D Espero que goste ;D Beeeijos.

**Tatah Ferreira:** Fico feliz em saber que gostou da fic! :D Espero que goste desse cap ein? beeeijos.

**Polly:** Fico muuuito feliz em saber que gosta da fic! E sim, não se preocupe com isso. Eu posso demorar o que for, mas SEEMPRE irei continuar essa fic. Espero que goste do cap :D Beeeijos.

**Vânia:** Fico tão feliz em saber que gosta *-* E não se preocupe, sempre irei continuar. E espero que goste desse cap ein? Beeeijos.

**Maah Benez:** SHUASHUAHUSHUAS Porque caçou na net inteirinha? x) Nyyyaaa, que linda! Brigada, fico muito feliz em saber que gosta da fic viu? E espero que goste desse cap :D Beeeijos.

**Alina:** SUHASAHUSHU Eis aqui o capitulo para que você leia mais :D Fico feliz que goste dessa fic *-* E espero que goste desse cap. Beeeijos.

**Obrigada por todas as reviews galerinha, sério mesmo, fiquei MUUUITO feliz com todas elas. Me perdoem se não respondi alguém, e continuem mandando reviews se não eu não animo a continuar ein? x) **

**Obrigada pela betagem Luiisah o/**

**Então, vamos ao cap!**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Capítulo VII - Segurança.**

Bella caminhou lentamente para a cama no meio do escuro. Estava simplesmente morta de cansaço, e só de se lembrar de tantas emoções que passara naquele dia ela já sentia uma vontade louca de cair na cama e não levantar mais.

Pouco tempo depois de começar a jogar com Emmett, o céu ficara escuro indicando a chegada da noite. Ela nem havia percebido que não teria uma tarde inteira para gastar - como 'prometera' para Deus - só se situou quando viu o apartamento banhando-se de escuridão. E mesmo depois de escurecer, todos continuaram se divertindo. Alice forçou Emmett a trocar de jogo, já que ela não estava nada a fim de jogar Resident Evil 5.

Eles mudaram para Guitar Hero.

Bella tinha que admitir que era divertido por mais que não tivesse acertado muitas vezes. Mas era bom assistir a Edward jogar - gargalhando e fazendo brincadeiras com Emmett e Jasper que se revezavam -, e simplesmente acertar _todas_.

Ele realmente era bom em tudo.

E agora, em silêncio, ela conseguia ver em linhas no escuro o corpo de Edward descansando na cama do quarto dele. Ela iria dormir ali naquela noite, já que o resto dos Cullen também ficaria no apartamento. Alice e Rosalie dormiriam juntas no 'seu' quarto, e Jasper e Emmett ficariam na sala.

E ela, com Edward. De preferência, abraçadinha.

Bella subiu na cama com muito cuidado, e engatinhou até ficar ao lado do ruivo aparentemente adormecido. Ela vestia uma camiseta enorme dele, que só cobria até a metade das suas coxas. Por mais que tivesse um _closet_ totalmente cheio ao seu dispor, poder dormir rodeada com o cheiro de Edward parecia mais atraente. E ele não pareceu achar ruim quando a viu meio que roubando a camiseta e indo para o banheiro tomar banho.

Ela suspirou quando sentiu o calor que aquela cama emanava. E assim que se aquietou, de costas para ele, sentiu o braço másculo rodear a sua cintura, e o nariz perfeito se aconchegar na dobra de seu pescoço causando um arrepio. Sentiu-o tão próximo e tão carinhoso que não conteve outro suspiro.

- Achei que tivesse dormido. – Comentou calmamente e com um volume mais baixo. O apartamento estava silencioso, somente com alguns cochichos que vinham do corredor. Todos estavam se preparando para dormir. Ela olhou no relógio luminoso no criado-mudo ao lado da cama, notando que já era meia-noite, resultando em um sono excepcionalmente enorme.

- Não consegui dormir, pensando que você viria, e eu não estaria acordado para aproveitar um pouco a companhia. – Ele falou com tanta intensidade, que o coração de Bella deu um pulo de bungee jump dentro do peito dela. E ela agradecia pelo escuro, para que ele não visse seu rosto totalmente corado.

- Você está tentando me seduzir, Edward Cullen? – Ela perguntou um pouco divertida, e feliz, em ver que as típicas conversas que eles tinham estavam se iniciando naquele momento.

- Como você descobriu? – Ele sussurrou na base da orelha de Bella, causando outro arrepio.

Ela sorriu, e colocou o próprio braço por cima do dele, acabando por descansar sua mão por cima da dele e encerrando o assunto. E ficaram ali abraçadinhos, quietos, totalmente preparados para dormir. Com o nível de cansaço que Bella estava naquele momento, ela nem conseguiu refletir o quão diferente aquela situação era. O quão ela era extremamente diferente de tudo o que ela já vivera na vida, e como o pai mataria Edward se os visse abraçados, sozinhos, no quarto _dele_ daquela maneira.

O pai, Charlie.

Ela nem conseguiu pensar o quanto lembrar do pai doía, em pensar que ele havia sumido sem deixar rastros.

E antes que ela pudesse continuar tentando pensar nas coisas ao seu redor, ela aceitou à inconsciência. Nem mesmo batidinhas na porta conseguiram acordá-la. Ao contrario de Edward.

Ele levantou com todo o cuidado do mundo para não mexer muito o colchão da cama, e caminhou somente de calça de moletom preta - com o peito _maravilhoso_ à mostra, o qual também não conseguiu chamar a atenção de Bella tamanho o seu cansaço - até a porta, abrindo-a silenciosamente. Encontrou Alice do lado de fora, e arqueou a sobrancelha.

- O que foi?

- Você tem certeza que quer dormir com Bella, aí no quarto, completamente sozinhos? - Ela perguntou mordendo o lábio inferior. Ela estava preocupada com a dimensão que aquele caso estava criando. Edward suspirou profundamente.

- Alice, não tem nada a ver. Eu e Bella não temos nada um com o outro. - Edward disse, mesmo que por dentro, ele se sentisse frustrado com o que acabara de dizer.

- Não adianta muita coisa você negar para mim, e muito menos pra você mesmo. - Ela respondeu séria, enquanto encarava-o diretamente nos olhos verdes. - Eu tenho medo do que pode acontecer com você aqui... - Ela disse colocando a mão do lado esquerdo do peito de Edward. -... se alguma coisa acontecer com ela. - Só de pensar em alguma alternativa negativa relacionada à Bella, ele já se sentia muito preocupado.

- Nada vai acontecer com ela, e nada vai acontecer comigo também. Obrigado pela preocupação. – Ele disse, dando uma olhada singela para dentro do quarto, percebendo uma ruga no meio da testa de Bella – que havia adormecido -. Ele achou estranho, já que antes de sair de perto dela sua face estava serena. – Vá dormir Alice, amanhã teremos que planejar tudo com detalhes, precisa descansar. – Ele disse para a baixinha na sua frente, com pressa para voltar para a cama.

Enquanto Bella se remexia na mesma.

_Bella se via presa, dentro de um lugar escuro e totalmente sem conforto. Via-se sozinha e com frio, _muito_ frio. Sentia que faltava algo para que ela pudesse se sentir segura, mesmo que fosse naquele local horrível. Ela sentia que estava em perigo, sentia que deveria se esconder. Mas onde? Aquele lugar era uma mini-sala. Um lugar liso, com paredes lisas, sem qualquer móvel para que ela pudesse se esconder atrás. _

_E para seu completo terror, ao seu redor, rentes às paredes lisas, aqueles malditos _vultos_ apareceram. Aqueles homens encapuzados, somente com o brilho de seus olhos visível. Um brilho assustador, que você vê e entende perfeitamente quais as intenções da pessoa naquele momento. E elas não eram das melhores, ela podia perceber. _

_- Edward... – Ela chamou uma pouco desesperada, colocando a mão em punho perto do peito e sentindo algo a molhando. – Edward... – Chamou novamente sentindo seu desespero aumentando um pouco, e também notando que o líquido que molhava sua mão eram _lágrimas_. Ela estava _chorando_. A outra mão foi até seu rosto, tocando naquele líquido e se distanciando para que ela encarasse aquilo. Ela estava chorando, e Edward não aparecia para salvá-la. Eles se aproximavam cada vez mais, e ele não estava ao seu lado. Se ele estivesse, mesmo naquela situação de perigo ela se sentiria segura. – Edward... – Chamou um pouco mais alto, enquanto percebia que estava tremendo da cabeça aos pés. E se sentindo ainda mais desesperada enquanto ouvia as gargalhadas dos homens ao seu redor. Ela o chamava, precisava de Edward ali ao seu lado, e por que ele não aparecia_?

_Sentiu um pânico crescer dentro de seu peito em ver que ele não a protegeria. Ela não iria guardá-la dentro de seus braços para protegê-la deles. Ele não faria nada daquilo, pois ele não estava ali. Ele não aparecera para impedir aqueles homens de machucá-la. _

_Ela estava sozinha. _

_E como um último ato de desespero, ela gritou, gritou o mais forte que conseguia._

- EDWARD!

Bella sentou de súbito na cama, um pouco suada. E fechou os olhos novamente, depois de constatar que estava no quarto do ruivo, sã e salva.

- O que aconteceu? Bella? – Ouviu a voz de veludo chamá-la, e o corpo quente dele se aproximar do seu totalmente frio. Sentiu a mão máscula dele passar por sua bochecha e pousar nas raízes do seu cabelo, no lado de sua face. Respirou fundo colocando uma mão em cima da que estava em seu rosto.

- Não é nada demais. – Respondeu fracamente. Estava tão cansada, assustada, ela tinha certeza que aquele pesadelo era uma conseqüência do que acontecera mais cedo. Do final da saída do Shopping. Ela sabia que no fundo ela ficaria muito tempo com medo daqueles homens encapuzados.

- Está tudo bem agora. – Edward falou, sabendo que aquilo fora um pesadelo. Ele tinha que imaginar que por mais que tivessem divertido-a mais cedo, seu subconsciente não se esqueceria tão rápido das imagens e emoções fortes de hoje. Puxou-a pela cintura com a outra mão, fazendo com que seu corpo se moldasse ao dele. E abraçou-a com carinho. – Está tudo bem.

Bella se sentiu segura novamente. E abraçada ali, sentada, em poucos segundos ela adormeceu novamente. Nos braços de Edward tudo ficava bom, confortável. E quando ele percebeu que ela adormecera, ele sorriu, enquanto percebia que ele trouxera paz a ela.

Alice suspirou enquanto saía do quarto fechando a porta. A sorte estava lançada, e ela torcia para que realmente nada acontecesse com Bella.

Edward deitou-se trazendo o corpo de Bella junto. Deitados frente-a-frente, ele pôde observar a face serena e linda dela. E dentro de si, ele sentiu uma melodia se formando. Era estranho sentir aquilo, sentir como se suas veias formassem notas e seu sangue ditasse o ritmo junto do bombeamento de seu coração. Era estranho como seu corpo acabava por formar uma melodia, que insistia em tentar sair pela garganta dele. O ar queria sair por sua boca passando por suas cordas vocais, e ele conseguiu.

Edward ficou surpreso em se ver cantando levemente uma melodia, calma e apaixonante, enquanto percebia como Bella ficava ainda mais relaxada e aparentemente mais em paz.

Ele sorriu. Aquela era a música que seu corpo compusera para Bella, uma melodia que ele cantaria sempre que ela dormisse em seus braços.

Sã e salva.

**_oOo_**

Depois daquele primeiro pesadelo, seu sono havia sido tranquilo. Com o corpo de Edward tão próximo, com sua presença tão confortante, ela havia se sentido tão segura que nem mesmo aqueles vultos venceram sua paz. E quando acordara, sentindo que ele ainda estava ali com ela, ela sorriu abertamente de forma feliz. E quando abriu os olhos, se deslumbrou novamente com a beleza do agente.

Lembrava-se da primeira vez que o vira, logo depois do assassinato. O definira como 'um deus', para explicar exatamente o tipo de imagem que ela via nele. O modo que seus cabelos cor de bronze estavam desleixados, seus olhos verdes a encaravam, e sua pele pálida que agora ela entendia como e por que. Eles não tinham lá muito tempo para tomar sol.

Mas o fato é que, além de _perfeito _e simplesmente _sexy_, Edward era um grande homem. Ele era tudo o que um dia ela sonhara quando criança, quando pensava em encontrar seu príncipe encantado.

Suspirou com os próprios pensamentos, e de leve, começou a passar a ponta dos dedos nos contornos faciais do rosto dele. Eles passaram pelas levíssimas e quase invisíveis olheiras debaixo dos olhos fechados, desceram levemente, e contornaram os lábios do agente.

Era difícil explicar como ela era diferente quando estava com Edward.

Ela nunca havia namorado ninguém, e ninguém nunca havia se interessado por ela. Ela nunca havia _beijado_.

Mas com ele, sempre aquelas brincadeiras divertidamente maliciosas, aquele roçar de lábios como um aviso de um beijo _desentupidor-de-pia_ a vista. Com ele as coisas pareciam fluir naturalmente. Com ele, ela se sentia a vontade ao falar qualquer besteira ou dar em cima dele, sabendo que não seria rejeitada nem humilhada no processo. Além daquele sentimento já esquecido de desafio, que ela sentira de início. Com ele as coisas foram diferentes, e continuariam diferentes.

Acordou de seus pensamentos quando sentiu os lábios se mexerem por baixo de seus dedos. Eles formaram um sorriso de lado, e Bella ficou corada ao olhar para os olhos verdes que lhe encaravam. Ele a estava observando também, enquanto ela encarava _aqueles _lábios com a ponta dos dedos neles.

Ela nem conseguia ficar _verdadeiramente_ e _loucamente_ constrangida com aquilo. Com ele, nada parecia _tão_ constrangedor.

- Há muito tempo acordada? – Ele perguntou apertando um pouco os braços que a abraçavam, acabando por aproximá-la ainda mais.

- Não, acordei praticamente agora. – Bella respondeu sorrindo e começou a fazer um singelo cafuné nos cabelos ruivos, percebendo como ele parecia gostar daquele carinho.

- Você está tentando me seduzir, Isabella Marie Swam? – Ele devolveu a mesma pergunta que ela fizera na noite anterior, com aquele sorriso maravilhosamente sexy estampado no rosto. Bella riu.

- Como você descobriu? – Ela perguntou o mesmo que ele perguntara na noite anterior, sorrindo divertida com a situação.

- Com meu alto nível de inteligência, claro. – Ele disse rindo, a encarando intensamente. Para ele, Bella estava simplesmente _linda_. Com o rostinho um pouco inchado, com os olhos brilhando, o cabelo moldando de forma sexy seu rosto – mesmo estando um pouco bagunçado -. Para ele, ela tinha um brilho próprio muito forte e ofuscante.

Para ele, ela era _perfeita_.

Eles ficaram se encarando em silencio, não conseguindo cortar aquele momento.

- Pombinhos?

Eles não conseguiam, mas _Emmett_ conseguia.

- Eu sei que vocês gostam de dormir agarradinhos, e que realmente devem ter feito coisas muito interessantes essa noi- _OUCH_! – Ele gritou de dor, aparentemente, sendo interrompido por alguém. – Rose, precisava bater em mim desse jeito? – Riram ouvindo aquela frase.

- Eles não fizeram _nada_ Emmett. Pare de constranger a garota! – A voz da loira soou do outro lado da porta, e nesse momento, Bella e Edward já estavam sentados encarando a porta.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. E voltando... – Eles ouviram a voz do grandalhão. – Vocês poderiam parar de se agarrar e sair pro café? – Bella corou loucamente com aquilo, por mais que estivesse se divertindo. - Rose? Não faça isso meu bem... Rose, calminha totó... Calminha... _OUCH_! _OUCH_! PARA ROS- _OUCH_! – Ele gritou enquanto, aparentemente, saía correndo pelo corredor.

Edward começou a gargalhar com aquilo. Quem visse sua família de fora, não imaginaria de forma alguma que ela fazia parte do FBI. E Bella, ria levemente enquanto continuava corada.

Eles nem haviam feito nada, e já brincavam com a sua suposta 'vida sexual'.

- Bem, antes que Emmett morra nas mãos de Rosalie, é melhor irmos. – Ele disse divertido, enquanto se arrastava para fora da cama. Ela acenou concordando e se arrastou lentamente para fora da cama. Quando ficou em pé, Edward já estava na sua frente. Bella riu e jogou os braços ao redor do pescoço do agente, enquanto os braços dele rodeavam sua cintura. Ficaram abraçados por alguns segundos, e se soltaram.

- Você não consegue viver sem mim, Edward. – Ela provocou, com um olhar divertido e malicioso.

- Acho que é recíproco. – Ele devolveu com um sorrisinho de lado, fazendo o coração de Bella acelerar drasticamente. Ela _adorava_ aquele sorrisinho.

- Me deixa ir me arrumar para o café, antes que você me impeça de sair de perto de você. – Ela provocou novamente já começando a caminhar até a porta do quarto, encarando-o de lado. Viu-o começar a segui-la com o sorrisinho malicioso, como se realmente fosse impedi-la, e então correu até a porta, abrindo-a e correndo até o próprio quarto, gargalhando.

Ele riu também, e fechou a própria porta, caminhando até o banheiro.

Bella entrou no quarto e fechou a porta, ainda rindo. Quando olhou para a cama logo a sua frente, viu um conjuntinho pronto para ela vestir. Provavelmente obra de Alice.

Parou de rir, mas continuou com o sorriso no rosto. Pegou o conjuntinho que era um mini-short – porque Alice _adorava_ por Bella em coisas 'mini's? Vide a camisola da Victoria's Secrets na outra noite. – D&G, com os bolsos bordados e transados. E uma blusinha leve azul celeste Ralph Lauren. Ela nunca vestira tantas roupas de marca na vida dela inteira. Provavelmente, vendendo as roupas do _closet_, daria o quíntuplo do preço da sua simples casa que vivia com o pai.

Suspirou, ainda sorrindo – ela estava muito bem humorada. Até porque, dormir abraçadinha com Edward era um motivo para sair pulando pela casa -, e caminhou para o banheiro com a roupa em mãos.

Edward saiu do próprio banheiro com o cabelo úmido, e 'penteado' desleixadamente. Ele estava sem camisa, e ainda havia algumas gotinhas de água espalhadas por seu peitoral e barriga – totalmente definida -. Ele usava uma calça jeans já gasta, mas que caía perfeitamente bem nele, e pelo fato de estar sem camisa, a roupa intima Diesel aparecia.

Ele caminhou, sorrindo, até o próprio _closet_, que por ele não estaria tão cheio assim. E pegou uma camiseta verde-escuro, e colocou-a sobre o corpo. Em alguns pontos ela ficara levemente molhada, mas ele não ligava para isso – Ela dava um leve contraste com seus olhos, e cabelo cor de bronze. Ficava uma ótima combinação -.

Calçou então um par de havaianas, já que ficariam em casa, e então saiu do quarto fechando a porta atrás de si.

Continuava incrivelmente gato, Bella assim pôde constatar quando saía do quarto no mesmo momento. Com os cabelos úmidos desleixados, e _aquele_ sorriso de lado. Como ele não poderia estar perfeito?

Para Edward, ela também estava maravilhosa. Com o short deixando a mostra as pernas torneadas, e regatinha evidenciando curvas delicadas de seu corpo, e o cabelo castanhos preso em um alto rabo de cavalo. Os olhos que ele tanto admirava e apreciava, o encarando com um brilho forte.

Para ele, Bella era a criatura mais maravilhosa no mundo.

- Hey, vocês vem ou não? – Ouviram a voz de Emmett, e riram.

- Ele deve estar sendo ameaçado com um olhar mortal, para não ter falado nada a mais. – Bella disse com um olhar divertido, enquanto Edward caminhava ao seu lado pelo corredor.

- É verdade, Rose com certeza coloca medo quando quer. – Ele respondeu também se divertindo, e então apareceram na porta da cozinha. O café ali preparado era no mesmo nível que o ultimo preparado por Edward, e dessa vez, teria maior chance de se esgotar.

- O casal fantástico entrou no recinto! – Emmett deixou escapar, e aparentemente, levando um chute embaixo da mesa. Bella corou envergonhada, mas riu levemente. Eles terminaram de entrar no cômodo, e se sentaram lado a lado na mesa lotada e rodeada por todos.

- Carlisle está quase chegando. – Alice disse bem humorada, avisando à Edward. – E pelo o que parece, decidiram para onde Bella vai.

- É seguro? – O agente perguntou, enquanto se servia de panquecas.

- É sim, até Esme aprovou.

- Ótimo.

Bella ouviu a conversa, e resolveu não se preocupar com aquilo. Serviu-se de algumas torradinhas com geléia de morango, e se pôs a comê-las lentamente. Seus pensamentos na noite passada não conseguiram ser fortes o bastante para sobreviver ao cansaço, mas naquele momento eles conseguiam decorrer normalmente.

Tudo era muito diferente de toda a sua vida. Ela nunca se relacionara com alguém, como com Edward. Não que eles tivessem _alguma_ relação, mas perceptivelmente não era somente aquela coisa de agente e testemunha.

O que Charlie diria daquilo tudo?

Charlie... Ele estaria bem, no local em que está encarcerado? Ou ele já estaria... _Morto_?

Pensar naquilo com toda a certeza, não fez nada bem a ela.

Ela descansou a torradinha no prato, e seu olhar ficou meio vago.

Ela simplesmente nunca iria _se perdoar_ se algo tivesse acontecido com o pai. _Nunca_.

- Bella? – Acordou de seu martírio com a voz perfeita e preocupada de Edward. Todos a encaravam preocupados, mas o sentimento vindo dele parecia mais profundo. Mais importante. Ela sorriu levemente, tentando esquecer o que pensava, e tentando também não deixá-los tão preocupados com seus assuntos pessoais.

- Estou bem, não se preocupe. – Ela respondeu, sem precisar ouvir a pergunta em palavras. Os olhos verdes questionavam mudamente se ela estava bem.

- Isso é bom, sabe, você estar bem. – Emmett comentou divertido, fazendo com que Bella mostrasse a língua de um jeito divertidamente infantil. – Quer jogar PS3? – Ele perguntou com os olhos brilhando.

- Não. Você não cumpre o que promete. – Ela respondeu, terminando de comer a torradinha. Emmett se serviu de um enorme muffin. – Além do mais, eu, definitivamente, não quero jogar Resident Evil 5 novamente.

- Quem disse que iríamos jogar RE5? – Ele perguntou depois de engolir metade do muffin, uma coisa que foi bem rápida.

Bella nem estranhava. A julgar o tamanho dele e os músculos, com certeza Emmett deveria comer muito.

Eis a explicação da mesa farta.

- Bem, eu imaginei. Você se diverte com minha mira horrível. – Ela respondeu divertida.

- Realmente, é muito engraçado. – Edward concordou rindo, acabando por levar um tapa no braço.

- Traidor.

- Não querendo acabar com esse momento divertido e tudo mais, eu acho que não vai dar pra jogar não. – Rose interrompeu, recebendo uma cara magoada de Emmett. Não que isso fosse durar muito, claro.

E ela sabia disso.

- Carlisle está quase chegando, e assim que ele chegar iremos planejar a ação de amanhã. – Ela continuou, logo causando a mudança de clima. Todos ali ficaram sérios, até mesmo Bella, que nem ia realmente _participar_ do planejamento.

- Eu vou para outro lugar amanhã? – Ela perguntou para Edward, que acenou afirmativamente. E então, um sentimento estranhou se alojou dentro dela. Desapontamento, talvez.

Aqueles poucos dias que ela passara naquele apartamento haviam sido perfeitos. Divertido e tudo mais. Ela não sabia se realmente queria mudar de local. Era simplesmente ótimo ficar ali, somente ela e Edward.

E ela sabia que assim que mudassem de local eles estariam rodeados de vários outros agentes e seguranças. E com certeza não teriam a mesma privacidade de antes, talvez, nem se tratariam da mesma forma.

E então, com toda essa conclusão, ela suspirou pesadamente.

- Não se preocupe Bella, uma vez dentro da casa que nós preparamos, você estará completamente protegida. – Jasper disse depois que ela suspirou, interpretando aquele suspiro como preocupação com a própria segurança.

Ela acenou afirmativamente, fingindo estar mais aliviada. Uma vez dentro da casa, os Volturi só teriam uma única chance de conseguir chegar até ela.

No tribunal.

Mas enquanto não estiver dentro daquela casa... Ela era um alvo fácil. Ela entendia isso tão perfeitamente, e mesmo assim não gostava da idéia de ir embora dali. Abaixou uma de suas mãos e procurou, por debaixo da mesa, a mão de Edward.

E assim que a encontrou apertou-a forte.

Poderia acontecer qualquer coisa nessa troca de local, poderia haver erros ou não. Estando com Edward ao seu lado, ela lutaria até o fim.

* * *

Bonitinho né? Pois eh, se eu não receber as reviews vocês não vão descobrir que plano é esse e tudo mais x) Ah, e só para constar, eu _nunca_ irei abandonar essa fanfic, nem 'A Magia do Casamento'. Acalmem-se e esperem :D

**Então ta vendo esse botãozinho logo aqui em baixo, escrito: "Review this story/chapter"? Clica nele e me manda uma review para eu saber se gostaram ou não! :)**


	8. A falha

**Nota:** O capítulo passado foi postado no dia 05/06 e esse capítulo **ficou pronto** no dia 07/06. Ok, faz duas semanas que ele ficou pronto e só agora estou postando, mas eu tenho explicações. Eu ia postar no feriado, e tudo mais, mas... Recebi poucas reviews 8D~

Tudo bem, tudo bem, essa não é a explicação. Na verdade houve um atraso numa coisinha lá - assim eu não postei final de semana passado -, mas acabou que eu não aguentei esperar mais nenhum dia para postar... Por isso, postando hoje.

Então, **cá está o capítulo, e vai ter uma parte que eu gostaria que vocês lessem com música 8D~**

É só ir no youtube e colocar assim: '**Nightwish - Ghost Love Score - Pirates of the Caribbean Curse of the Black Pearl**', clicar na primeira opção e deixar carregando. Quando for a hora de deixar tocar eu aviso no corpo da fic ;D

A música não faz parte das músicas de Piratas do Caribe, e muito menos tem alguma coisa a ver com a fic, mas é o toque totalmente ajuda na leitura *-*

Sinto muito, mas eu não vou responder as reviews nesse cap :x Sei como é chato não ter a review respondida --'

Mas eu acho que até no final do capítulo vocês vão entender minha ansiedade de postar logo SHUAHUSAHUSHUHUS

Me desculpem por isso.

**Mas, boa leitura galerinha, e OBRIGADA PELAS REVIEWS! *-* **

**Agradeço a todas do fundo do meu coraçãozinho, são justamente elas que me fazem continuar escrevendo essa fic ;D  
**

-

-

-

**Capítulo VIII. – A falha.**

Todos estavam sentados nos sofás. Bella estava ao lado de Edward, segurando sua mão fortemente, tentando manter-se firme. Alice e Jasper estavam lado a lado também, trocando olhares apaixonados, aproveitando que Carlisle ainda não havia chegado. E Rosalie e Emmett pareciam discutir baixinho.

Não era uma discussão normal, vindo de Emmett.

- Rose, só um pouquinho! Só alguns zumbis! – Ele cochichava exaltado, enquanto via a loira de braços cruzados e totalmente irredutível.

- Não, Emmett. – Ela disse, aparentemente, pela milionésima vez. – E se você se comportar direitinho e pelo amor de deus, _esquecer_ essa merda de jogo, eu irei te recompensar. – Ela disse lançando um olhar malicioso para o grandão que parou para pensar na proposta.

E foi nessa parte que Bella resolveu não prestar mais atenção nos cochichos dos dois, era meio íntimo.

- Como você está? – A voz aveludada perguntou, puxando sua atenção para _ele_.

- Estou bem. – Ela disse sem realmente saber se aquilo era verdade. Não é como se ela estivesse terrivelmente desesperada, ou prestes a entrar em colapso. Não chegava a extremos. Mas ela estava temerosa, estava assustada com o que tinha pela frente. Não era acostumada a não saber o que aconteceria no dia seguinte, ou mesmo, nas próximas horas.

Sua vida antes de toda aquela bagunça era tão rotineira.

E naqueles poucos dias que passara no apartamento, rotineiro não era, mas ela sabia que seu dia seria perfeito ao lado de Edward. Seria divertido, e iria sobrepor-se ao buraco de tristeza e perda por causa de seu pai. Ela sabia que iria sobrepor o enorme buraco que sua vida já fora.

Mas agora, com o fato de ter que se mudar de local, ela não tinha nem a mínima noção do que poderia esperar.

- Você não precisa mentir, por achar que não deve me preocupar. – Edward falou encarando-a profundamente, fazendo com que a respiração dela falhasse um pouco.

Ele parecia ver no fundo de sua alma, e por incrível que pareça, ele parecia conhecê-la bem. Parecia lê-la perfeitamente.

E por isso tudo, ela suspirou profundamente.

- Você sabe que eu estou um pouco temerosa, assustada. – Ela admitiu. – Isso é normal, não é? Para uma pessoa na minha situação.

- Completamente. – Ele concordou, passando levemente o indicador da mão direita pelo queixo de Bella. – Quero que se acalme, e confie em mim. – Ele pediu, vendo-a assentir.

- Você promete que vai me proteger, Edward? – As palavras saíram de sua boca sem que ela percebesse. E a necessidade da confirmação dele para sua pergunta parecia incontrolável. Ela parecia _precisar_ da confirmação para se sentir melhor, para então, saber que estava a salvo.

Edward sorriu de lado, e respirando fundo, encarou-a ainda mais intensamente do que antes.

- _Eu prometo_.

Aquelas duas palavras foram absorvidas com tal intensidade que se cravaram no coração de Bella. Ela guardou aquelas palavras e aquele olhar no local mais profundo de sua mente, em seu subconsciente, parecendo se preparar para lembrá-las sempre que precisar de forças para continuar tendo fé.

- Edward? – Alice chamou, quebrando o contato visual entre ele e Bella. – Carlisle está no elevador.

Para Bella, isso pareceu sua sentença. Não de morte, pois essa ela havia recebido do olhar gritante do loiro no supermercado. Essa era uma sentença diferente, que, com Carlisle por perto, Edward se tornaria distante.

Já que foi exatamente isso que aconteceu.

Ao ouvir a frase de Alice, o ruivo se levantou e caminhou até a varandinha de uma maneira que queria dizer que, não ficaria sentado ao lado dela para apertar-lhe a mão.

Não na frente de Carlisle.

E ela entendia perfeitamente, já que na frente dele, as coisas eram mais profissionais. E ela não era uma agente do FBI, ela simplesmente não era _nada_ dele. Eles não tinham motivos para mostrar qualquer relação na frente de Carlisle.

Já que eles simplesmente não _tinham_ a bendita relação.

Suspirou pesadamente, e se levantou também. Ela não iria interferir em nada no planejamento, ela simplesmente não iria interferir em absolutamente _nada_. Então, não tinha motivos para permanecer na sala. De noite descobriria o plano já definido.

E depois de tomar essa decisão ela caminhou pelo corredor até o quarto de Edward. E antes de fechar a porta escutou a voz do chefe, do mais velho dos Cullen na sala. Mas ignorou sua chegada e entrou, se jogando na cama.

Seus pensamentos vagaram longe, em lembranças de quando sua mãe ainda era viva. Lembranças incompletas e sem nexo, lembranças furadas e fracas.

Mas _lembranças_.

Em muitas situações problemáticas, Bella se lembrava de Renée. E a lembrança mais importante e a que mais lhe davam forças, era justamente a última. Ela se lembrava das palavras que sua mãe lhe disse, se lembrava que como era criança não entendera o que ela quisera dizer.

"_Lute, vença. Acredito que você vai se sair bem."_

Ela levava aquelas palavras em vários contextos. E naquele momento, ela levava no contexto de lutar pela própria vida. Pela chance de viver cada dia mais, com a pessoa escolhida.

Surpreendeu-se em imaginar Edward, ao pensar nisso.

- Tomou cuidado para ninguém imaginar que sairemos amanhã, Carlisle? – Edward perguntou sério, vendo todos encará-lo.

- Claro. – O loiro respondeu. – Você acha que temos algum espião entre nós? – Perguntou calmo e tranquilo, enquanto o clima ficava excepcionalmente tenso.

- Eu não acho. – Ele falou sério se aproximando da roda feita por eles, sentados nos sofás. – Eu tenho absoluta certeza! – Afirmou com veemência. – Quando fomos ao Shopping, ninguém sabia.

- Realmente. – Carlisle concordou. – E já que tocou no assunto... O que deu em você para levá-la até lá? – Ele perguntou arqueando as sobrancelhas, fazendo com que Edward segurasse fortemente para si o que queria dizer.

'_Queria vê-la feliz._'

- Você não costuma errar, Edward.

- Isso não vai se repetir Carlisle. – Ele se limitou a falar isso, para não se complicar. Ele já estava _se_ complicando, e isso parecia suficiente.

- Bem, então vamos ao plano. – Carlisle disse finalizando o assunto. Ele se sentou em uma cadeira colocada de frente a TV, para que pudesse encarar a todos e ficasse perto da mesinha de centro.

- Temos que formular um plano impossível de se errar. – Edward completou, agora se sentando no local vazio onde estaria Bella. Sentiu seu coração apertando um pouco, em não vê-la ali, apesar de ter tomado a iniciativa de se afastar. Jogou para longe aquele sentimento. – Completamente perfeito.

'_Porque ela é muito importante para mim.' _

Seu coração parou de bater por um segundo.

Um longo segundo.

Como as coisas chegaram naquele ponto?

- Então vamos. – Alice chamou, fazendo com que o momento lento que Edward passava voltasse ao normal. – Vocês concordam em executarmos o plano à noite?

- Completamente. – Carlisle respondeu. – E iremos pelo caminho com mais tráfego. – Ele completou.

- Mas caso, na pior das hipóteses, eles descobrirem que iremos transportá-la hoje à noite, seria horrível colocarmos em perigo as outras pessoas. – Emmett disse, sempre preocupado com o bem estar de todos.

- É uma situação difícil. – Edward disse. – Nós estaremos _nos_ arriscando, assim como iremos arriscar a vida de Bella se usarmos do caminho mais vazio. E é um risco com menos probabilidade de sucesso. – Disse com uma careta. – Mas se usarmos o caminho mais movimentado, iremos nos arriscar de qualquer maneira. Só que a diferença está no fato que, a probabilidade de sucesso seria maior. – Ele completou sério, encarando Emmett. - Não tem jeito de não arriscar pessoas externas também, é simplesmente inevitável.

- Edward está certo. – Rosalie concordou fazendo cafuné em Emmett, que tampou o rosto com as mãos.

- Então, iremos pelo caminho mais movimentado. – Jasper retomou a linha de planejamento.

- Os carros já estão preparados? – Rosalie perguntou encarando Carlisle, que estava tranquilo, mas com uma pose profissional e séria.

- Sim. – Respondeu. – Serão todos da mesma cor e completamente blindados. Praticamente prontos para a guerra, se fosse preciso.

- Ótimo. – Edward disse um pouco mais aliviado. – Quem vai trazer os carros para cá? – Ele perguntou para o pai.

- Jane está olhando isso. – Ele respondeu, e assim que viu a cara de Edward, continuou. – Ninguém sabe para quê os carros servem. _Ninguém_. – Ele disse sério, e com mais aquela informação, o ruivo se sentiu um pouco mais aliviado.

- Você tem certeza disso? – Edward ainda perguntou, temeroso.

- Tenho, Edward. – Carlisle confirmou. – Meu filho, confie no trabalho de Esme. Ela está cuidando disso pessoalmente.

- Eu confio. – O ruivo respondeu.

Só não sabia se aquela confiança mudaria alguma coisa.

- Vamos continuar. – Jasper chamou novamente a atenção ao planejamento. – Temos que discutir os detalhes...

_**oOo**_

Bella encarava o teto do quarto de Edward, tentando ignorar o fato que já estava de noite. Tentando ignorar seus batimentos cardíacos acelerados, em pensar que, somente dali algumas horas, eles estariam levando-a para outro local. Estava deitada de barriga para cima, seus braços estavam abertos, e ela parecia totalmente entregue a um momento de quietude. Ela não conseguia se acalmar, apesar da pose de tranquilidade que ela demonstrava. Sentia as mãos tremendo levemente, enquanto ainda conseguia escutar algumas vozes vindas do corredor.

Ela não estava completamente certa de que todo aquele planejamento daria certo. Ela confiava nos Cullen, confiava na eficiência de Carlisle de inventar algum plano, mas a confiança e fé neles não diminuíam um sentimento estranho que ela estava sentindo.

Eles discutiram o plano durante a tarde inteira, e quando percebeu que eles estavam praticamente terminando – e que faltava somente alguns detalhes -, resolveu ouvir com mais eficiência – saindo do quarto e ficando no corredor -. Ninguém parecia estar com fome enquanto discutiam tão avidamente, e ela ainda não sentia fome enquanto estava tão emocionalmente agitada.

Eles nem almoçaram, sendo que, naquele dia só haviam tomado café. E o fato que ela não estava com fome fazia com que ela acreditasse, que infelizmente, estava terrivelmente perturbada.

- Bella? – Ouviu a voz aveludada chamando-a, e nem mesmo se virou para encará-lo. Suspirou, para mostrar que estava acordada, e sentiu a cama afundar um pouco com o peso do agente. – Você tem que se acalmar. – Ele disse puxando-a para seus braços, enquanto se deitava confortavelmente na cama.

Ele parecia conhecê-la bem, e isso era simplesmente incrível.

A julgar que eles se conheciam somente há uma semana.

- Eu não consigo. – Ela respondeu sincera, sabendo que, ele saberia se ela mentisse. – Eu só escutei superficialmente o plano que vocês formularam, mas mesmo assim, a idéia de sair desse apartamento me parece não perigosa. – Ela disse e então, finalmente, subindo seu olhar para encará-lo.

- Não se preocupe. – Ele disse enquanto via nos belos olhos castanhos, um brilho fraco de medo. Ele não queria que ela ficasse assustada, ele não _gostava_ de vê-la assustada. Ele queria transmitir paz e segurança para ela, sempre. – Todos iremos protegê-la. E não tem como eles saberem em que carro você vai estar. – Ele disse puxando-a mais para si, beijando o topo da cabeça de Bella.

Ela suspirou profundamente. Tentaria se acalmar por ele. Somente e simplesmente por Edward.

- Quando estivermos na casa, não teremos privacidade não é? – Bella perguntou corando um pouco. Edward riu sem humor.

- É, não teremos _nenhuma_ privacidade.

- Você nem vai poder me fazer companhia. – Bella afirmou chateada.

- Não. – Edward admitiu amargamente.

E então os dois riram sem nenhum humor.

Desde quando eles necessitavam da presença um do outro? Desde quando eles se sentiam amuados somente em pensar em separarem-se?

Suas perguntas internas foram interrompidas com o barulho faminto que os dois estômagos fizeram. E eles riram novamente, mas agora, divertidos.

- Com fome? – Edward perguntou somente para confirmar uma coisa que estava óbvia, já que não comiam desde o café da manhã.

- Muita. – Bella admitiu rindo. Mas quando Edward fez menção de sair da cama, e se desvencilhar daquele abraço, ela o puxou de volta. Ali estava tão bom, não queria sair naquele momento.

- Vamos lá comer, imagino que Emmett está forçando Alice e Rose a cozinharem muitas pizzas. – Ele falou encarando-a. Bella sorriu manhosa, aconchegando-se mais a ele.

- Você realmente quer ir até lá? – Perguntou, e mudou de tática. Desvencilhou-se um pouco, e subiu até a orelha do ruivo.

Mordendo-a levemente.

Edward grunhiu baixinho, e riu.

- Você é a mulher mais perigosa que eu já conheci. – Ele disse rodando na cama, e acabando por colocar Bella debaixo de seu corpo. Encararam-se com desejo e diversão, e somente quebraram esse contato visual quando Edward se pos a beijá-la na base dos pescoço.

- E você é o homem mais sedutor que eu já conheci. – Bella suspirou, deliciando-se com os beijinhos no pescoço. – Não que eu tenha conhecido muitos... – Completou divertida, passando os dedos pela nuca de Edward, causando-lhe arrepios.

- Me sinto lisonjeado. – Edward respondeu em contato com a pele alva dela. Os dois estavam em brasa, ainda não haviam chegado até aquele nível de contato, e aquele momento parecia perfeito.

Mas não era, e Edward sabia que não era.

- Mas, apesar de me sentir lisonjeado, eu continuo com muita fome. – Ele disse divertido, parando de beijá-la no pescoço e encarando-a.

Lutando contra o próprio desejo.

- Me senti menos importante que as pizzas. – Bella respondeu divertida, nem mesmo conseguindo se desapontar com a interrupção. Ela sabia que enquanto aquele pequeno sentimento ruim dentro do peito estivesse ali alojado, ela não poderia aproveitar com Edward como deveria.

- Você pode ir na frente... Eu meio que preciso de um banho frio. – Edward disse um pouco envergonhado e um pouco divertido.

Bella corou, mas gostou de saber que o excitava.

E então, enquanto ele rolava para o lado e caminhava até o banheiro, Bella saía do quarto e caminhava pelo corredor com um enorme sorriso no rosto. Quando entrou na cozinha todos aparentavam cansaço, mas continham sorrisos em suas faces. Rose fazia um cafuné carinhoso em Emmett, e Alice dava beijinhos em Jasper que parecia muito satisfeito.

Carlisle ria levemente em ver todos naquele _love_.

- Olá Bella. – Ele cumprimentou-a, chamando a atenção de todos para a recém chegada.

- Olá. – Bella respondeu timidamente. – Quando iremos sair? – Perguntou enquanto se sentava em uma das cadeiras, e encarava a recém pronta pizza.

- Em uma hora. – Carlisle respondeu simpático. – Não precisa se preocupar com roupas e derivados, pois lá já temos tudo preparado. – Ele completou. – Mas se quiser levar algum pertence pessoal, ou se preferir levar algo que gostou daqui fique a vontade.

- Obrigada. – Ela agradeceu se servindo de um pedaço.

- Amanhã de manhã você não me escapa Bella. – Emmett disse, enquanto terminava o terceiro pedaço. – Na casa já temos um Play 3, prontinho para sua presença.

- Você só pensa nisso, Emm? – Ela perguntou divertida, e com essa pergunta, viu o olhar malicioso que ele trocou com a loira ao seu lado.

- Não, também penso em outras coisinhas...

- Oh meu deus, nem precisa comentar! – Bella interrompeu-o antes que ele acrescentasse alguma coisa constrangedora naquela frase. Todos riram, e então, permaneceram em silêncio enquanto comiam. Quando Edward chegou, com o cabelo levemente molhado e com um sorriso no rosto, Emmett arqueou as sobrancelhas.

Já pensando besteiras.

- Banho frio, Ed? – Perguntou malicioso fazendo com que todos encarassem Edward completamente curiosos. Menos Alice, que parecia nem se surpreender com o fato.

- Não. – Edward respondeu indiferente, mentindo. – Banho quentinho mesmo. Já to preparado para mais tarde. – Ele completou normalmente e convencendo Carlisle.

Só Carlisle.

- Bem, eu já terminei. – Alice disse sorrindo e pegando o prato para levar até a pia.

- Eu também. – Bella se apressou a dizer. Não ficaria ali para escutar as piadinhas de Emmett, já que, elas não teriam muito fundamento – piadinhas sobre uma vida sexual inexistente não era muito legal -. E imitou Alice, levando o próprio prato até a pia.

- Bem, eu irei me arrumar, irei arrumar Bella, e vocês tratem de andar rápido. – Alice disse lançando um olhar repreendedor para Emmett, Edward e Jasper.

- Me arrumar? – Bella perguntou surpresa, enquanto ligava a torneira para lavar aqueles dois pratos.

- Alice, não a deixe lavar a louça! – Edward também repreendeu a pequena. Alice revirou os olhos e voltou até a pia.

- É, eu vou te arrumar. E larga esses pratos, sua teimosa! – Ela disse divertida enquanto tentava arrancar a louça das mãos de Bella que resistia fortemente.

- Eu não sei por que vocês têm esse problema em me deixar lavar os pratos. – Ela reclamou enquanto perdia a posse da louça para a baixinha.

- Vamos logo. – Alice disse ignorando o que ela falara, e saíram da cozinha deixando os outros a comerem mais rápido.

Bella foi puxada pelo corredor até 'seu' quarto. Entrando lá, encontrou em cima da cama a roupa que ela vestiria. Ficou surpresa em não ver nada delicado. O que ela viu era uma calça jeans Diesel - aparentemente - nova e clara, uma blusa de manga três-quartos preta da Rauph Lauren, e nos pés, ela iria colocar um Tênis Puma preto de couro maleável.

- Venha Bella. – Alice chamou fechando a porta, e puxando-a até a cama. – Você quer tomar banho antes de vestir?

- Quero. – Ela respondeu.

- Então vá, bem rápido.

_**oOo**_

Bella estava sentada no sofá junto com todos os outros somente a espera de Edward. Ela havia vestido a roupa, e por baixo da blusa havia colocado um colete à prova de balas. Seu cabelo estava preso, e seus olhos estavam temerosos apesar de tudo. Todos vestiam suas fardas pretas e estavam revestidos de coletes e armas.

Olhou para o corredor assim que escutou a porta do quarto de Edward se abrindo, e então, viu em câmera lenta o agente caminhando até a sala. Ele também vestia a farda, e estava completamente carregado de armas, assim ela conseguiu constatar. Seu olhar era determinado, e seus cabelos ruivos estavam mais organizados. Aquela feição que ele carregava fez com que uma onda de segurança passasse por Bella, e as palavras que ele havia dito passaram por seus ouvidos novamente.

'_Eu prometo. _'

- Tudo pronto. – Sua voz estava meio sombria fazendo com que aos olhos de Bella, ele voltasse à velocidade normal. – _Vamos_.

* * *

**Deixem rolar a música galerinha :D**

* * *

E aquela única palavra fez com que o universo em que ela se encontrava mudasse completamente. O modo com que todos encaravam a situação, o modo com que todos a encaravam fazia com que ela percebesse que estava no meio de uma guerra. Uma briga entre a maior gangue americana e os federais.

Ela estava no meio daquilo tudo, e ela poderia ser definitiva para o fim para aquilo também.

Todos caminharam para fora do apartamento, e se dividiram para entrar no elevador. Alice, Jasper e Edward entraram com ela, enquanto Carlisle, Rosalie e Emmett ficariam para segunda viagem.

Quando chegaram até a garagem, Bella viu quatro Mercedes pretas – completamente iguais - paradas em posição de saída. Seus vidros eram completamente pretos, e isso tornava impossível de se enxergar lá dentro.

Edward caminhou na frente, deixando que Bella encarasse aquela cena um pouco amedrontada. Viu-o de costas, caminhando para longe de si, e sentiu um aperto no peito. Um aperto forte, um mau pressentimento.

- Vamos, entraremos em qualquer uma. – Ele disse abrindo a porta do passageiro para Bella. Ela caminhou hesitante para bem perto do carro, mas simplesmente estancou. Ela encarou os olhos verdes à sua frente e simplesmente não conseguiu se mover um milímetro se quer. Ela permaneceu lá, parada e em silêncio por tanto tempo que, todos já haviam entrado em suas Mercedes. Mas ela sabia que todos também observavam aquela cena.

- Edward... – Ela sussurrou triste. – Eu estou com um mau pressentimento. – Ela disse colocando as mãos por cima do coração.

A face de Edward se aliviou, e ele caminhou até Bella. Abraçou-a forte, muito forte. Demonstrou para Bella que ele também parecia não gostar da idéia, que ele também parecia não estar tão seguro do sucesso daquela missão. Afastaram-se poucos centímetros para que fossem capazes de se encarar.

- Eu quero que você saiba que irei te defender com minha vida. – Ele começou, sentindo seu coração bater pesadamente. – Você _é_ minha vida, Bella.

Nesse momento o coração dela parou. Havia sido a coisa mais linda e emocionante que ela havia escutado em toda a sua vida, mais até do que a mãe um dia já havia dito.

- E mesmo se... – Falar aquilo, imaginar aquilo, doía mais do que ele algum dia achou que iria doer. –... _der errado_, saiba que eu _nunca_ irei desistir de você. Não se esqueça que eu prometi de proteger. – Ele finalizou, a abraçando ainda mais forte.

- Eu não vou me esquecer, Edward. – Ela disse baixinho, sentindo-se estranha. Sentindo como se aquele momento fosse um adeus. – Eu irei esperar por você.

E então eles se encararam, e ele abaixou-se lentamente. E quando os lábios dos dois se encontraram em um beijo carinhoso, pareceu definitivo.

Eles haviam sido feitos um para o outro.

E iriam lutar por isso.

Bella sentiu as borboletas voarem dentro de sua barriga, sentiu o coração acelerando drasticamente, e conseguiu sentir-se no céu apesar da tensão no ar. Edward sentiu o mesmo, e nem mesmo acreditava naquilo. Ele nunca havia sentido todos aqueles sentimentos bons e inocentes em simplesmente tocar os lábios de alguém.

E então se separaram lentamente, e começaram a caminhar até a Mercedes que eles ficariam. Havia sido somente um toque de lábios, mas havia sido o ato mais bonito e emocionante de se ver. Alice estava completamente tocada com tudo aquilo, e até mesmo Emmett não conseguiu pensar em nenhuma brincadeira para fazer.

E então as Mercedes saíram da garagem uma atrás da outra. E assim que ganharam as ruas, elas aumentaram a velocidade drasticamente, indo à direção das ruas principais de Nova York. Estavam prontas para correr entre todos os outros carros.

Emmett estava ao lado de Rose, na segunda Mercedes da fila indiana em que eles se encontravam. Alice e Jasper eram os últimos, enquanto na frente deles estava Edward e Bella. Carlisle era o primeiro e sozinho, e parecia temer o que toda aquela situação poderia gerar. Não só o risco de não conseguirem o sucesso na missão, mas o que aconteceria com _Edward_ se eles errassem. Ele não sabia dizer nem imaginar por que o filho havia se envolvido, mesmo sabendo todos os riscos.

- E agora, é só esperar pra ver _se_ eles vão aparecer. – Emmett disse tenso, enquanto dirigia rapidamente. Já estava muito tarde, e mesmo que tivesse um fluxo grande de carros, não era problemático para andar.

- E se eles o fizerem, é torcer que eles percam tempo com vocês. – Edward respondeu, escutando o que ele havia falado pelo rádio. Haviam instalado um meio de comunicação entre os carros através dos aparelhos de som.

- Boa sorte para todos. – A voz de Carlisle apareceu em todos os carros.

Assim que ele falou aquilo, vários carros entraram na avenida principal que eles se encontravam. Carros pretos e assustadores os cercaram, e aparentemente, mais de vinte.

- Cinco para cada. – Rosalie falou ao fazer as contas. – Que Deus nos ajude.

Bella sentiu-se tremer inteira ao ouvir o tom que Rose havia usado naquela última frase. Ela estava surpresa, e parecia não ter verdadeira fé no que eles estavam executando.

Viu então, que cada um dos Cullen tomou caminhos diferentes, e que realmente cinco carros continuaram a segui-los. Cada Mercedes sumiu em uma rua, deixando-os sozinhos ali.

Os cinco carros os cercou, e mesmo correndo em alta velocidade e 'costurando' o tráfego, eles pareciam ter colado neles.

- Vocês imaginavam que eles fariam isso? – Bella perguntou amedrontada. Estava preocupada com o bem estar dos outros Cullen, e estava preocupada com o bem estar dela mesma, e principalmente, de Edward.

- Sim. – Edward respondeu tenso olhando várias vezes pelos retrovisores. – Nós não sabíamos realmente que eles descobririam. – Ele disse aparentemente raivoso. – Não tínhamos certeza se eles descobririam. Mas, tínhamos que olhar por todos os lados. Se eles realmente descobrissem, deveríamos estar preparados para isso.

- _O pior de tudo é perceber que há um espião entre nós._ – Alice respondeu, e Bella escutou um barulho extremamente alto logo depois disso. – _Argh_!

- _Eles estão vindo com tudo!_ – Jasper disse irado. – _Estão se jogando pra cima de nós!_

Bella voou para o lado acertando a cabeça no vidro, enquanto um dos carros negros havia se jogado para cima deles.

- Argh! – Edward gemeu enquanto tentava não perder o controle da direção. – Sei como é.

- _Começaram a atirar, por aqui._ – Ouviram Emmett dizer divertido. – _Pena que o carro é todo blindado, não? _

Edward entrou em uma parte da rua completamente vazia, e para seu desespero, eles simplesmente o cercaram. Mas desta vez, de modo eficiente.

Ele não tinha saída alguma.

Havia um na sua frente, dois aos lados, e dois atrás. E no que estava ao seu lado, ele viu que a janela se abriu. Para seu espanto, lá estava Jacob, sorrindo para ele. O vidro era muito escuro para que Jacob pudesse vê-lo ali dentro, mas aparentemente ele simplesmente _sabia_ que Edward estava naquele carro.

- HEY, EDWARD! – Ouviu-o gritar. Olhou para frente para ter alguma noção de onde estava indo, mas aquele carro atrapalhava completamente sua visão. – EU SEI QUE ESTÁ AÍ!

- Como ele descobriu? – Bella perguntou desesperada, enquanto acariciava o local que sua cabeça atingira o vidro duro. – Nem nós sabemos em que carro nós estamos! Ou você sabe a placa? – Perguntou desesperada para Edward, enquanto sentia ser jogada para frente por culpa dos carros de trás que empurraram a Mercedes.

- E SEI TAMBÉM QUE ELA ESTÁ COM VOCÊ! – Ouviram Jacob gritar, para completar.

- Eu não sei a placa. – Edward admitiu e se jogou para cima do carro de Jacob, que se enfiou para dentro rapidamente. – Temos que sair do meio deles. – Ele disse acelerando ainda mais e empurrando o carro em que Jacob se encontrava, conseguindo lentamente que ele cedesse.

Passaram em um cruzamento e quase bateram em um carro civil. Os carros negros que os seguiam conseguiam se esquivar perfeitamente, como se correr entre tantos carros Nova Iorquinos fosse a coisa mais fácil do mundo.

- Você está passando por todos os sinais vermelhos! – Bella gritou enquanto quase sofria uma batida lateral, quando o carro preto do seu lado brecou e no cruzamento ela vira um caminhão vir em sua direção.

- Você realmente espera que eu pare e espere o sinal ficar verde? – Edward gritou de volta, cético. Ela o encarou irritada. – Eu acho que eles não iriam fazer a mesma coisa para, só depois, continuarmos essa perseguição!

- Você está bem divertido hoje, não? – Ela respondeu segurando firme no 'puta que pariu'.

Ouviram mais barulhos horrendos pelo rádio, deixando a situação ainda mais tensa.

- _Galera, sinto muito mas... Fomos pegos. _– Escutaram Emmett dizer e logo depois, o rádio dele pareceu desligar bruscamente.

Bella encarou o próprio rádio com o coração na mão, e nos olhos lágrimas apareceram. O que eles haviam feito com Emmett? O que aconteceria agora?

- _Boa sorte Ed! _– Ouviram Alice dizer também, e antes que o rádio dela se desligasse, ouviram-se um barulho horrendo.

- Alice! – Bella gritou para o rádio mesmo sabendo que aquilo não iria adiantar. Edward estava com uma feição triste, mas sabia que eles não estavam mortos. Sabia disso, e sabia que os Volturi não os matariam. Sabia que eles só tinham ordem para pegar Bella, sabia que eles queriam diversão, e sabia que se eles matassem os Cullen a diversão acabaria.

- Acalme-se Bella, tudo ficará bem. – Ele disse enquanto era jogado para o lado por um dos carros negros. Eles tentavam cercá-lo novamente, mas ele não deixava.

- Você sabe que é meio complicado eu me acalmar. – Bella respondeu enquanto passava a mão no rosto, tirando as lágrimas dali. – Mas ainda demora muito para que cheguemos ao local?

- Não. – Ele respondeu, e eles foram jogados para o lado novamente. – Vamos conseguir, eu sei que vamos conseguir. – Ele completou com fé enquanto acelerava ainda mais, e Bella praticamente via borrões ao lado.

- _Boa sorte, meu filho._ – Ouviram Carlisle falar, enquanto ele também era tirado de toda aquela ação.

Bella olhou aflita para tudo aquilo. Olhou para trás de relance e viu em um dos carros Jacob sorrindo e saindo do teto solar. Ele parecia satisfeito com toda a situação.

- Vocês não planejaram atirar neles, ou qualquer outra coisa parecida? – Ela perguntou nervosa, encarando Edward. A boca do ruivo tornou-se uma linha fina.

- Nós não esperávamos que eles aparecessem, para começar. E depois, não esperávamos que eles viessem com tanto preparo. – Edward completou. – Decidimos que se algo nos interrompesse, simplesmente correríamos como se nossa vida dependesse disso... Já que o local onde você vai ficar nem é longe do apartamento. – Ele finalizou, sendo empurrado novamente.

Bella olhou para trás e para seu completo terror, viu um dos carros conseguirem ficar lado a lado com eles, e bater ainda mais forte do que antes. Enquanto outro conseguia se enfiar na frente e brecava, fazendo com que ficasse difícil de Edward dirigir.

E então, em câmera lenta, Bella viu o carro perder um pouco o controle.

Virou-se para Edward, e encarou-o.

- Irei te esperar. – Disse baixinho, enquanto os olhos esmeraldas a encaravam por um mínimo segundo.

Fora aquele segundo que fez com que ele acreditasse no mesmo que ela acreditava. Não havia outro jeito, não havia saída. Desde o momento do ataque no Shopping, já estava decidido que eles a pegariam. Desde o momento em que eles encontraram os Cullen, praticamente minutos depois de saírem do apartamento, estava decidido que eles não iriam desistir enquanto não conseguissem seu objetivo. Enquanto eles não conseguissem pegá-la.

E fora naquele segundo, que as palavras de Edward voltaram a soar nos ouvidos de Bella.

'_Eu prometo. '_

'_Confie em mim. '_

'_Você é minha vida, Bella. '_

Palavras que ela guardou com muita fé dentro de si. Palavras que ela repetiria para si mesma, até que ele aparecesse e a salvasse.

E foi durante aquele pequeno mas longo segundo, que três palavras saíam do olhar de Bella. Três palavras que fizeram Edward saber que ele não poderia desistir _nunca_.

'_Estarei te esperando. '_

E então Edward brecou com tudo enquanto via que estava indo na direção de um prédio, e fazendo com que o momento voltasse a velocidade normal.

E tudo ocorreu em poucos segundos.

Brecando tão bruscamente fez com que o cinto de segurança _não_ impedisse Bella de bater a cabeça no painel, e ficasse desacordada. E brecando daquela maneira _não_ conseguiu impedir que ao batessem em um prédio na esquina, a batida fosse tão forte. O corpo de Edward foi para frente, e sua cabeça bateu forte no volante.

O carro estava parado, mergulhado na parede destruída. Bella ao seu lado estava inconsciente, e ele começava a entrar na escuridão também.

- Bella... – Sussurrou, tentando lutar contra a inconsciência. – Bella... – Chamou outra vez, notando que seus olhos simplesmente se fechavam lentamente, não conseguindo ficar abertos. – Bella...

E então, sua última visão antes de mergulhar profundamente na escuridão fora de Bella desacordada.

E também da porta do passageiro sendo arrancada por vários homens encapuzados.

* * *

**Sem reviews, sem continuação. E então, como vai ser? 8D  
**


	9. Acordando

**Nota:** Bem, ok, eu admito que demorei um pouquinho demaaais dessa vez (Mesmo que eu particularmente não ache que um mês e meio seja uma demora tão grande). Mas é que eu fiquei meio sem saber como continuar. Porque como eu recebi muuuuitas reviews no capítulo passado, que diga-se de passagem, eu fui meio má (HUHUHUHU), eu achei que esse aqui não estava ficando bom. Ou seja, eu reescrevi ele algumas vezes até chegar nisso e AINDA NÃO GOSTEI ;-; Mas, já que vocês iriam me matar ainda mais se eu demorasse mais...

Vocês vão ter que se sustentar com isso aqui x)

Sobre as reviews, eu pensei... **AAAAAAAAAAAAAMO TODAS VOCÊS DE MONTÃÃÃO! VOCÊS SÃO AS MINHAS TCHUTCHUQUINHAS! *-* (Ok, se tiver algum menino que me mandou review e eu não estiver lembrada, me perdoe, EU TAMBÉM TE AMO TCHUTCHUCÃO! *-*)** A questão é que vocês foram MA-RA-VI-LHO-SAS! Sabem disso? MELDELS! Não, SÉRIO! Foram 105 reviews! Oh, deus, eu realmente AMEI o capítulo passado HUSAHUSAHUSHUSA Vocês são as melhores leitoras _EVER_!

Então, me perdoem por não respondê-las, porque se eu fosse responder eu não postava esse capítulo era nunca mesmo HSAHUSHUASHUAHUSUS

_Então... OBRIGADA DE MONTÃO:_ Marydf Evans Cullen, MMMM , miih Potter Cullen , Adinha Nery , tatah ferreira , Kah Reche , NiNa. Bia , Bibi , Kinhaa , Líla* , Mylle , Rafa 8D , Talizinha , Lucy Myh , Miih ... Cullen , Cathy Cullen , Lily A. Cullen , dannye , Tod Chan , Stephani , Isa Nicácio , Angel Cullen McFellou , Holliday' , Lali Motoko , Thays , Cíntia , Dada Cullen , My Odd World' , Polly , BabyLizzie , Agnes Cullen , Crisa , Nath Tsubasa Cullen , Isa. C. , Joanna , Maah Benez , Pammy , Sara C. , Leesh , Elise Garcia , Pida (: , C - Bellinha , Melanie Sohma, Polly Cullen , padoaan , fashunrey , Alina , Mih Brandon Cullen , Flah Malfoy , Ina Cullen , Tamiris Rivarola , Midian , Carol Venancio , Gi Pizzol , Lakina e Mandiz , Carol S. , tatianne beward , Nic Nosferatu , Tsuki Soulles, Ana , Mimii, Raquel Cullen , Lucia, Wine , Srta. Ayanami - Granger , Kagome ( Sami ) , Joana , Bruna Higurashi , SofiaMichaela , Lueh Sayuri , Mandiinhaa. Cullen , Hanari , Katryna Greenleaf , YumyLee , Manu , Tekiinha Cullen , Jessika Sant'Iago , Tha , Mimy Cullen , Lilah Cullen , LinaFurtado , Mi , Carol , Luiza , Drika , Rosângela , Nane , Alice Cullen , Aidara , Naty , Natália , Gabi , Carolpulga , Marry , '- nah batalha , Giulia Black Cullen , - Quutamo e bela _ jp.

-

**E cara, dessa vez eu recebi MUITAS ameaças de morte HSHUASHUAHUSAUSHUA**

**Todo mundo pensou que eu ia matar os Cullen... Bem, vocês vão ver o que eu fiz. Terão que ler x)**

**Ficou meio pequeno, mas é mais pra vocês verem a situation neh? BOA LEITURA, e, OBRIGADA NOVAMENTE POR TODAS AS REVIEWS *-***

* * *

**Capítulo IX – Acordando.**

A única coisa que se escutava era o barulho que seus batimentos cardíacos causavam naquele aparelho hospitalar, pois fora aquilo o resto era incrivelmente silencioso. As paredes brancas transmitiam tranquilidade, e as luzes apagadas e cortinas fechadas deixavam o quarto escuro.

O corpo ali deitado dormia tranquilamente, como se não tivesse passado por altas emoções, e o braço enfaixado tampava a marca que ali fosse ficar. O lençol cobria até metade do peitoral do agente, que não sentia frio realmente, enquanto o material fino da camisola hospitalar cobria o corpo de Edward. O aquecedor fazia o trabalho de deixá-lo confortavelmente aquecido.

Esme encarava da porta do quarto – com a mão na maçaneta - o corpo inerte de Edward, e não acreditava que deixara aquilo acontecer. Não conseguia suportar aquilo. Sua sombra estava projetada pela luz que vinha do corredor até perto da cama do ruivo, mas ela não tinha coragem de realmente se aproximar do próprio. Era sua responsabilidade cuidar daquele caso, junto deles. Cuidar daquela troca. Ela era esperta e poderia ter feito um plano muito melhor, _incrivelmente_ melhor. E era sua culpa que agora ele estivesse daquele jeito.

E de longe ela conseguia ver o enorme hematoma na testa Edward, causado pela concussão. Ela agradecia a Deus que aquilo não tinha causado conseqüências tão sérias, afinal.

Bastavam Jasper e Rosalie.

Suspirou chorosa, ao se lembrar dos filhos.

E antes que as lágrimas pudessem começar a rolar novamente, ela resolveu ir para a própria sala. Tinha que reagir o mais rápido o possível. Tinha que pensar em como agir, para recuperar a testemunha, mesmo que aquilo fosse incrivelmente difícil.

Deu uma última olhada no ruivo, antes de deixá-lo para trás, e fechou a porta atrás de si. Caminhou para longe da ala hospitalar, apesar de sua mente ter ficado para trás.

Mas assim que ela saiu e fechou a porta, os olhos verdes abriram lentamente e hesitantes, se acostumando com a escuridão em que saíam e entravam de novo mesmo ao abrirem. Eles piscaram confusos, e a cabeça de Edward latejou. Sua mão subiu em reflexo fazendo-o notar então a agulha enfiada em seu pulso, ligando-o a um soro. Aquilo fez com que ele observasse melhor sua situação, fez com que ele observasse então ao seu redor.

Ele então reconheceu o hospital. Reconheceu os equipamentos desenvolvidos e esteticamente bonitos da ala hospitalar do FBI.

Já estivera ali, é claro. _Várias vezes_. Se machucar naquela profissão era algo incrivelmente frequente.

E então se encostou novamente na cama, quieto, e _confuso_. Não se lembrava por que estava ali. E a cabeça latejava horrivelmente.

E foi então que com um simples flash de memória, que fez com que seu mundo caísse de uma hora para outra. Foi só com uma simples memória que toda a impotência e desespero do momento em que ele apagou, e não pôde impedir nada voltou com tudo.

_E então, sua última visão antes de mergulhar profundamente na escuridão fora de Bella desacordada. _

_E também da porta do passageiro sendo arrancada por vários homens encapuzados._

Que _porra_ fora aquela? Por que ele não conseguira impedir que a pegassem? Por que ele não conseguiu impedir nada? Havia sido a mesma coisa com Tânia, e ele não havia conseguido impedir que a pegassem. Ele era um _inútil_. Ele não conseguia proteger aqueles com quem ele se importava!

Suas mãos foram parar em sua cabeça, em desespero.

O que ele ia fazer agora? _Como_ ele ia fazer para achá-la?

'_Eu prometo. '_

Ele havia prometido para ela que iria protegê-la, e lá estava ele, hospitalizado por algum motivo que ele ainda não tinha certeza, e ela estava nas mãos dos bandidos. Que belo homem ele era, que nem conseguia cumprir sua própria palavra!

Seus dedos passaram pelos fios de cobre, e afundaram pesadamente por eles. Puxaram os tufos, com a raiva que passava pelas veias de seu corpo naquele momento. Como ele pudera se dar ao luxo de perdê-la?

'_Confie em mim. '_

Como ele pudera pedir para que ela confiasse nele? Se sentia um mentiroso, daqueles caras que não se confiam nem mesmo metade no fio de cabelo. O que se diga a _vida_.

'_Estarei te esperando. '_

Seu corpo inteiro parou ao se lembrar do olhar que ela lhe lançou no carro. Naqueles milésimos de segundo. Naquelas palavras que saltaram de seus olhos intensos e expressivos. Seu corpo inteiro se acalmou enquanto suas mãos lentamente se abaixavam e ficavam uma de cada lado do corpo do ruivo, paradas, inertes, enquanto os olhos verdes se fechavam ao se lembrarem daquele momento.

Ele não poderia se desesperar. Ele não poderia se descabelar, ou cometer nenhuma loucura contra si mesmo naquele momento.

_Ela estava esperando-o_.

Ele tinha que pensar com calma e _frieza_ o que fazer a seguir. Ele tinha que planejar seus próximos passos com cuidado e exagero, pois não sabia o que viria a seguir. Tinha que lembrar que havia alguém infiltrado no FBI, tinha que se lembrar que todo cuidado era pouco, já que impulsividade resultaria no inimigo em dois passos à frente.

Fechou os olhos enquanto respirava fundo para tranqüilizar seus batimentos cardíacos novamente, que fizeram o 'bip' ir à loucura, enquanto uma enfermeira entrava no quarto rapidamente e ligava a luz.

- Senhor Cullen? – Ela perguntou preocupada. Abriu as esmeraldas novamente, e encarou-a com a mesma intensidade interior, não se contendo nem um pouco. A mulher até mesmo fraquejou um pouco. – O senhor está sentindo alguma dor específica?

Ele pensou na pergunta da garota loira, com o rabo de cavalo alto. Aquela situação era complicada. Não era bom ficar no hospital, quando se havia alguém infiltrado...

Encarou então o olhar que ela lhe lançava, parecia uma olhar assustado, talvez. Relanceou para seu pulso que ele sabia estar ligado ao soro.

_Era ainda pior quando se está hospitalizado __**e**__ com soro_.

- Não, eu não preciso de sedativo. – Ele respondeu calmamente, sabendo que se fosse rude poderia ser uma desculpa para o uso do dito cujo. A enfermeira encarou a prancheta e caminhou até o ruivo, começando a fazer os procedimentos normais. – Eu poderia dar uma olhadinha na prancheta? – Perguntou o mais educado o possível. Ele sabia ser cavalheiro quando queria.

A garota o encarou e relaxou com aqueles olhos encarando-a daquele jeito, e então, a prancheta foi parar nas mãos de Edward que queria entender logo seu estado.

Ele havia sofrido uma concussão que não havia causado consequências sérias. Pelo horário que entrara no hospital, e pelo horário que se lembrava do acidente, deveria estar desmaiado por umas seis horas; Havia um corte em seu braço direito incrivelmente profundo (feito a ferro quente), causado – aparentemente – propositalmente, em formato em V que provavelmente não se cicatrizaria... _Nunca_.

Aquilo fez com que ele encarasse o próprio braço, vendo-o enfaixado. Deveriam ter se aproveitado do seu desmaio... _Aqueles bastardos_!

E seus olhos foram passando por alguns outros diagnósticos básicos que falavam somente de alguns arranhões de quando tentaram retirá-lo do carro destruído.

Suspirou irritado com tudo aquilo.

Quando olhou para cima novamente, viu a enfermeira totalmente abobalhada. Não sabia seu estrago físico, mas parecia que a mulher não notava.

Ignorou aquilo.

- Você poderia me dizer quando poderei sair daqui? – Perguntou o mais calmo que pôde. Não queria dar pretextos para que ela resolvesse dopá-lo. Era um perigo estar dopado agora que sabia do espião.

- Você não está em um estado grave como os outros Cullens, então, imagino que hoje mesmo poderá sair. – Ela disse sorrindo.

Mas seu sorriso cheio de dentes brancos e brilhantes, e seus olhos claros e intensos, não diminuíram o baque do que ela dissera.

- O-o qu-quê? – Edward gaguejou quando perguntou. Ele não conseguiu entender o que ela dissera, não conseguiu _digerir_ o que ela estivera falando. E quando ela _percebeu_ o que ela falou, ela colocou as mãos sobre a boca.

Mas logo o ruivo esquecera da pose de tranquilidade e calmaria, ele já havia tirado a agulha do soro do pulso, já havia se sentado na cama, e segurava os dois pulsos da enfermeira juntos a seu peito. Firme, para que ela não ousasse enfiar qualquer agulha nele antes que lhe desse a informação inteira.

- O que você disse? – Ele perguntou pela segunda vez, e agora de forma firme e forte. Ela fraquejou, se arrependendo de não ter se segurado. Os Cullen eram uma só família, e ela se esquecera de que ele iria se preocupar _e muito_ com os outros. – Diga logo, mulher!

- Não foram todos que se machucaram, é claro! – Ela disse apavorada, depois que ele a balançou. – O senhor Carlisle, o Senhor Emmett, e a Senhora Alice estão bem. Com alguns machucados leves envolvendo cacos de vidro e hematomas, mas estão bem. – Ela soltou nervosa. – Mas a Senhora Rosalie está em um estado muito grave. Ela sofreu um quadro de concussão igual ao seu, e vários estilhaços de vidro penetraram fundo no crânio dela. – Enquanto ela ia falando, era como se Edward sentisse tiros perfurando-o. – E o Senhor Jasper está em coma.

Com aquilo ele a soltou. Os pulsos dela estavam doloridos quando as mãos de Edward a soltaram, mas ela não precisou mandá-lo se deitar ou algo assim para poder sedá-lo, porque ele se deitou sozinho.

O agente precisava ficar quieto naquele momento. Ele não aguentava toda aquela informação. Ele não aguentava saber que sua família estava naquele estado, além de Bella ter sido pega. Ele sabia que tinha que reagir, mas... Meu deus, alguém de sua família estava em _coma_. Ele não poderia ter um tempo?

- Eles estão nesse andar? – Ele ainda perguntou, enquanto ela caminhava hesitante, para perto da cama.

- Sim. Por mais que seu estado não seja grave, todos estiveram envolvidos em acidentes de carro, então deixaram todos no mesmo andar. No andar com os melhores médicos. – Ela respondeu, enquanto começava a aplicar o sedativo.

- Entendo. – Ele disse enquanto fechava os olhos verdes, cansado por culpa de toda a movimentação. – Me perdoe pelos pulsos, sim?

- É claro. – Ela respondeu, no final de tudo, percebendo a alma bondosa do agente. Suspirou com dó da situação. – Sua família vai ficar boa, você vai ver.

- Assim espero... – Ele respondeu, já ficando sonolento. Ele torcia para aquilo, já que era tudo o que ele queria. Mesmo que a enfermeira não soubesse que no coração de Edward, _Bella_ estivesse incluída na _família_.

- Senhor Cullen, pela quantidade, o senhor acordará daqui a pouco... Então, bons sonhos.

_**oOo**_

A consciência foi voltando lentamente, assim como uma forte dor na testa pareceu surgir do nada. Nenhum som se ouvia, nenhuma palavra, nem mesmo respiração. Estava mergulhada em um profundo silêncio. Seu corpo estava gelado, como se estivesse mergulhada em uma piscina de gelo.

E cada segundo em que sua consciência voltava, ela tinha suas percepções.

Abriu os olhos com cuidado, piscando levemente para se acostumar com a _falta_ de luz. Era como se ela nem mesmo estivesse acordando, era como se estivesse dormindo com um abajur ao seu lado iluminando metade do quarto e deixando sombras projetadas no local. Ela olhou para o teto – estando deitada de barriga para cima -, e viu uma textura que se assemelhava a uma pedra.

Estava confusa, estava incrivelmente confusa.

Levou a mão até a testa enquanto a dor latejava e se intensificava. Parecia que sua cabeça iria explodir de tanta dor, e ela nem mesmo se lembrava do por que.

Foi quando alguns flashes vieram a sua mente. Fora rápido, mas o bastante para que sua estranha tranquilidade se modificasse de forma evidente. Sentou-se rapidamente e olhou para todos os lados. Viu paredes, e um portão de ferro negro à sua frente.

Levantou-se em desespero, percebendo que o teto nem era tão alto assim. Se ela se levantasse em um pulo, sua cabeça poderia bater na pedra acima. E caminhou rapidamente até a grade, segurando as barras com suas mãos delicadas que tremiam fortemente. Ela não queria acreditar, ela não _podia_ acreditar que ela havia sido pega. Ela já sabia que aquilo iria ocorrer, e estaria esperando que Edward a salvasse, mas isso não diminuía aquele sentimento que a deixava inconformada e desesperada.

Ela havia sido, finalmente, pega pelos Volturi.

Sentiu a cabeça rodar de tanta dor, e colocou uma das mãos a massagear seus olhos fechados. Algumas lágrimas começaram a preenchê-los, mesmo fechados, e começaram a rolar por suas bochechas.

Ela nem mesmo sabia se Edward estava vivo, se ele estava bem. Ela não sabia como Emmett estava, como Alice, Rose e Jasper estavam. Aquilo era agonizante; não saber como eles estavam e _se _eles estavam vivos, fazia com que ela se sentisse extremamente culpada.

Ela não deveria ter entrado na vida deles, de jeito algum. Não havia sido justo com eles, que por sua culpa – por estar no lugar errado, na hora errada – eles tivessem se envolvido naquela loucura e agora estivessem machucados ou... _Mortos_.

Só de _pensar_ em Edward **morto**,o choro silencioso de Bella se transformou em soluços. Não, ele _não pode_ estar morto.

Ela se afastou da grade, andando de costas até o fundo da cela. Era esse o nome do local em que ela se encontrava. Em uma cela no melhor estilo medieval possível. E se sentou no fundo, dobrando as pernas e depositando seu rosto em seus joelhos juntos, abraçados pelos seus braços finos. Ela estava encolhida, chorando, em choque e trauma. Era a reação óbvia depois de tudo o que ela passara, e pela agonizante falta de notícias.

Ela nem mesmo sabia há quanto tempo estava ali, adormecida, jogada naquele local frio. Ela só sabia que o colete a prova de balas, colocado antes de sair do apartamento, já não estava com ela.

Chorou por vários minutos, só parando quando a dor na testa parecia diminuir levemente, e quando seu coração já começava a tentar reagir – para sair daquele sofrimento -. Aos poucos, foi parando de soluçar, de chorar, e foi se acalmando para pensar racionalmente. Ela tinha que pensar no melhor, e não ficar imaginando se os Cullen haviam sobrevivido ou não.

Limpou suas lágrimas com força, com as costas da mão direita, e encarou a grade a sua frente. Manteve-se fria e indiferente, nem mesmo demonstrando surpresa quando percebeu aquele vulto logo do outro lado das barras. O vulto alto, e completamente reconhecível.

- Seu choro é comovente. – Ouviu a voz que ela começava a odiar profundamente soltar aquelas palavras de forma irônica. Sua vontade era de matá-lo, ali e agora, do pior jeito possível. – Sério, estou realmente comovido com tanto sofrimento. – Ele continuou, parecendo se divertir com a indiferença hostil de Bella. – Eu tenho um lençinho aqui, aceita? – Ele riu, depois daquilo.

Bella cerrou os dentes, se segurando o máximo o possível para não falar nada. Ela não queria responder, ela queria que ele fosse embora e a deixasse em paz. Já fora suficiente o que ele fizera com ela, roubando-a dos federais, machucando seus amigos, e machucando Edward.

Ela não precisava que ele viesse zombar de seu sofrimento, e de sua reação a toda essa confusão em que estava metida. Ela simplesmente não precisava ser lembrada, que sua morte estava incrivelmente próxima.

Pois era aquilo que significava, ela estar no 'covil' dos Volturi: Morte.

Sua morte, com tortura e abuso. O mesmo tratamento que Tânia havia recebido. Ela tinha certeza que teria o mesmo, por justamente ser uma testemunha protegida por _Edward Cullen_. Ela tinha plena consciência que eles estavam adorando fazer isso com ele, roubando-a igual haviam feito com Tânia, brincando com seus sentimentos por pura maldade enquanto o deixam imaginar o que fariam com Bella, que estava tão longe de seu alcance.

- Bem, aparentemente, você não aceita o lençinho. – Ele respondeu a própria pergunta, parecendo divertido.

- O que você quer? – Bella perguntou, não conseguindo se segurar. Quanto mais cedo ele dissesse logo o que queria, mais cedo ele sairia dali... Pelo menos era o que ela queria.

Ouviu a risada dele, e estremeceu. Ele conseguia _rir_ da situação em que ela se encontrava.

Ele simplesmente não tinha coração.

- O que eu quero? – Ele respondeu perguntando, e deu dois passos para frente ficando perto da grade. O capuz negro cobria seu rosto parcialmente, deixando-o com uma aparência ainda mais sombria. E com o sorriso sarcástico que ela conseguia vislumbrar, as coisas ainda pareciam piores. – Eu não quero nada. Na verdade, só queria conhecer a nova protegida com que Edward se envolveu. – Ele disse simples. – Posso dizer que pelo menos ele tem bom gosto. – Completou, fazendo com que Bella se encolhesse um pouco mais. – Não se preocupe, você não é do meu tipo.

E ele riu, novamente.

Deus, como ele era risonho, não?

- Nem você o meu. – Ela respondeu hostil, fazendo com que ele risse um pouco mais. Ele parecia se divertir com qualquer coisa que ela fizesse ou falasse.

- Eu sei, eu sei. Seu tipo é um bom agente do FBI, ruivo e com um ótimo senso de humor. – Ele respondeu. – Foi realmente interessante nosso encontro no Shopping daquela vez. E sobre isso, quando quiser eu trago um sorvetinho pra você. – Ele completou divertido.

- Você é um palhaço. – Bella disse irritada. Não era muito inteligente da parte dela ofendê-lo, mas ela não conseguia mais vê-lo rir o tempo inteiro. Sendo que ela mesma estava em desespero. Era o tipo de situação inconveniente, que se via em filmes os quais os vilões se divertiam às custas das vítimas. Ela nunca pensara que aquilo realmente acontecia.

E era incrivelmente interessante perceber, em situações vívidas, que ela havia sido escolhida para ser uma daquelas vítimas.

- Sempre me falaram isso, é incrível. – Jacob respondeu dando de ombros. – Sempre disseram que eu tinha um ótimo bom humor, que até mesmo chegava a ser irritante. – Ele completou com tédio, aparentemente, não levando a ofensa a sério.

- Com certeza. _Muito_ irritante. – Bella respondeu, não conseguindo se segurar. Aquela resposta causou outro riso no homem do outro lado da grade, fazendo com que ela apertasse ainda mais os joelhos contra o peito. Ela tinha sérios problemas, que ela sabia que poderiam lhe levar a uma morte ainda mais precoce e trágica. Tinha que aprender a se segurar. _Com certeza_.

- Você tem uma língua bem afiada, sabia? – Ele disse rindo. – Bem, eu gosto disso. Pessoas com respostas cortantes são mais interessantes e divertidas.

- Era só o que faltava! – Bella disse exasperada. – Você me achar divertida enquanto tento te ofender!

- Faz parte. – Ele disse sorrindo e dando de ombros. – This is me, my little girl!

- Por que você não vai tentar matar passarinhos? – Bella disse ainda mais irritada. Como uma pessoa conseguia ser tão insensível e irritante? Tudo bem que chegava a ser um alívio, saber que ele não havia se ofendido com aquilo tudo, mas... Na situação dela, ser tão insensível daquela maneira, até mesmo para um bandido era demais.

- Já matei todos enquanto esperava você acordar. – Ele respondeu simples. – Além dos passarinhos, alguns cachorros, gatos, ratos, ou seja, qualquer animal que passou na minha frente. Sem dó nem piedade, na realidade. – Ele completou, fazendo com que Bella se arrepiasse inteira. – Até alguns dos nossos homens que não estavam muito eficientes. Você sabe, queima de arquivo também... Olha, eu já matei tudo que eu tinha que matar, então, eu só posso te encher. – Ainda completou como se fizesse aquilo todos os dias, deixando-a ainda mais assustada. Bella encolheu-se ainda mais contra o fundo da cela, tentando ficar o mais longe o possível do homem encapuzado.

Ela não podia esquecer que ele era um assassino, e aparentemente, ela estava se esquecendo.

Então permaneceu calada depois daquilo, fazendo com que ele ficasse com o cenho franzido. Ela não estaria sendo nada inteligente se ficasse discutindo com um assassino, que fazia parte dos Volturi. Meu deus, era suicídio!

- Ficou com medo, Isabella? – Ele perguntou com uma voz sombria, encostando-se um pouco mais na grade, fazendo com que Bella se encolhesse ainda mais. – Isso mesmo, tenha medo de mim. – Ele afirmou com um olhar sombrio para a garota. – Mas tema ainda mais os outros três que chegarão depois de amanhã. Tema Demetri, Felix e Alec. – Ele continuou, agora segurando as barras de ferro com suas mãos grandes e pesadas. Apertando-as de uma forma firme e raivosa. Se não estivesse preocupada com o que viria a seguir, poderia supor que nem ele gostava dos outros três. – Pois foram eles que torturaram, abusaram, e mataram Tânia Denali.

Bella sentiu o coração tentar voar pela boca, enquanto os olhos se enchiam de lágrimas novamente.

_Ela estava perdida_.

* * *

Os acontecimentos com os Cullens serão melhores explicados no proximo capítulo, então, se quiserem saber... E bem, com a Bella, vocês já perceberam, ela está na toca dos lobos... SHUAHSUAHUS Meu deus, que trocadilho horrível x) [até porque, todos são humanos, lembrem-se disso haha] E vocês terão o capítulo assim que as reviews chegarem aos 460. Mas eu não queria que a mesma pessoa mandasse mais de uma vez, então, todo mundo que terminar de ler...

**Ta vendo esse botãozinho logo aqui em baixo, escrito: "Review this story/chapter"? Clica nele e me manda uma reivew x)  
**


	10. Reencontrando a família

**Nota: **Certo, eu demorei dessa vez. Explicações disso no meu profile.

Eu ia postar esse cap na primeira semana das férias, maaas, minha vida amorosa e social deu uma revirada louca. Como eu disse no meu profile, vou me mudar de cidade esse ano, então eu quis aproveitar meus dias sem preocupação antes desse 'terceiro ano de ensino médio' terrível que eu vou mergulhar agora (E claro, me livrar de um ser que eu tinha arranjado no ano passado... E bom, começar o ano novamente neh 8D). Bom, chega, tudo que quiserem saber sobre a demora como eu já disse, está no meu profile.

E AAAAAAAAAAAH,esse cap teve quase 10.000 palavras *-* OMG, OMG, OMG! HSAHUSAHUSAHUS Eu adorei escrever D: (Ok, pra muitas não é lá enorme, mas é o maior dessa fic com certeza U_U)

Eu tenho que avisar que, os Cullen NÃO vão ficar nesse drama forevermente 8D Foi só nesse ok? E as coisas pra Bella só vão pegar fogo HUSAHUSAHUSHUAS

Bom, eu **AGRADEÇO DO FUNDO DO MEU CORAÇÃOZINHO** _DE GALINHA_ **as reviews**. **Vocês são as leitoras MAIS ESPECIAIS que alguém nessa galáxia pode ter, sério! **Me perdoem por não ter cumprido a promessa -'

Mas eu repito novamente, NUUUNCA vou largar essa fic. Posso demorar o que for, mas eu não largo U_U/

Eu não vou responder cada review que eu recebi de novo, por mais que eu odeie isso, por que se não vocês não terão cap nunca .-.

**ATENÇÃO:** Vou começar a responder as reviews com login assim que eu recebê-las, ok? Novo esqueema minhas queridas *-*

Certo, chega de lenga-lenga, não é? Vocês nem devem ter lido o que eu falei até agora HUSAHUSUAHSHUASHUA Vamos ao cap :D

* * *

**Capítulo X – Reencontrando a família.**

Ele terminou de se vestir – passando o sweater preto estilo V-neck pela cabeça e arrumando-o no corpo – e caminhou para fora do banheiro em anexo ao seu quarto hospitalar. A calça jeans clara e alinhada que ele vestia dava-lhe um ar novo, mesmo estando uma bagunça por dentro. Seus sentimentos estavam alvoroçados e exaltados, e sua vontade de agir era maior do que nunca - o que poderia causar mais danos do que realmente sucesso para a missão no geral -.

Encarou o quarto branco, silencioso e vazio, sentindo-se então solitário. De um jeito ou de outro, sabia que se Bella não tivesse sido arrancada de seus cuidados e ele tivesse ido parar ali de qualquer forma, ela teria ficado ao seu lado e aquele quarto não estaria tão vazio assim. Ele compreendia a situação, e sabia que a família não poderia estar dando-lhe apoio algum no momento. Eles precisavam de apoio.

Mas para que ele pudesse enfrentar Alice e Emmett, ele tinha que entender como Jasper e Rosalie foram parar em seus respectivos estados. Tinha que absorver o verdadeiro baque e o sentimento amargo que eles deveriam estar sentindo para conseguir tentar imaginar o que eles estavam passando, e então, poder encará-los frente a frente. E a única pessoa que poderia explicar aquilo corretamente para ele naquele momento, seria a _mãe_ deles.

Esme.

Ele também tentava imaginar como ela estava se sentindo por ver ambos os filhos em tais estados, mas não conseguia. Se ele se culpava pela falha na troca de local, se culpava por terem pegado Bella (E também por sua família ter se machucado, porque convenhamos, _ele podia ter feito melhor_ – era o que ele repetia para si mesmo), ele só conseguia imaginar o quanto Esme estaria se culpando também. Já que, supostamente, ela era a responsável pela missão. Ela era a _big boss_, e estaria se sentindo a grande responsável por tudo ter dado errado.

Ele sabia disso, tinha certeza.

Então, deixando de lado todos seus pensamentos obscuros, toda sua culpa e solidão, ele também deixou para trás o quarto branco e vazio. Caminhou para fora do mesmo, andando pelo enorme corredor da ala hospitalar e indo a direção da agência. No caminho notara os olhares que eram direcionados para si, e os compreendia perfeitamente (Tentando absorver todos, para que assim, ficasse atento para o possível inimigo que estivesse entre eles. Era de extrema importância que ele estivesse em alerta e cautela a partir daquele momento). Compreendia os olhares de pena de médicos e enfermeiras, os quais ele sabia que seriam justificados por causa de sua família; os olhares de companheirismo de outros agentes, que tentavam transmitir força e compreensão pela falha (Já que eles sabiam a dificuldade da missão, e todos já haviam falhado uma vez em sua vida); e havia os olhares de repreensão e prepotência dos agentes restantes, que acreditavam que não teriam falhado se tivessem feito o serviço.

Entre eles, Edward topara com Mike, Tyler e Jéssica. E acreditava que eles não haviam ido comentar nada com ele, ainda, por ele já estar na frente da sala de Esme quando se encontraram.

Então, ignorando toda aquela situação e não notando nenhum olhar a mais, ele bateu na porta de madeira com a plaquinha singela de ouro. O nome de Esme Hale Cullen, cravado na mesma, indicando que o momento para relembrar ainda mais vivamente a ação de um dia atrás chegara. E após bater, ouviu a voz feminina e séria responder que ele poderia entrar. Era sempre assim dentro do FBI: Ela era profissional, claro, como todos devem ser.

Até vislumbrar pessoas da sua família.

- Edward! – Esme sobressaltou-se, quando o avistou entrando em sua sala. A face cheia de sentimentos fraternais afloraram por seus traços, e a preocupação evidente pela segurança e saúde do Ruivo estava descarada em seu rosto. Uma mudança brusca, já que antes sua postura era séria e profissional. – Você já pode sair da cama? Seus machucados já estão melhores? Não está sentindo nada? Está tudo bem?

Ele riu levemente com a preocupação dela. Não chegava a estranhar que ela não estivesse sabendo de nada daquilo, imaginava que ela estava se preocupando mais com Jasper e Rosalie. Assim como imaginava também, que os médicos não haviam ligado para ela para dizer que ele estava em alta, quando ela estava tão ocupada. Parecia uma informação tão pequena perto de tantos problemas.

- Está tudo bem Esme, não se preocupe comigo. – Ele respondeu tentando parecer tranquilo, o que por dentro não estava realmente. Mas isso ela não precisava saber. – Meus machucados não foram lá profundos, não é? E você sabe disso. Estão com seus respectivos curativos, e eu já pude sair da cama hoje mesmo. – Ele continuou dizendo enquanto caminhava até as cadeiras em frente à mesa dela. Seu sorriso fez com que ela realmente se acalmasse e suspirasse fundo, se acomodando novamente em sua própria cadeira.

- Eu sei que você não teve nada sério, exatamente. – Ela começou, sensibilizada. – Mas poderia ter tido. Esse hematoma em sua testa só prova que você poderia ter sofrido algo pior que a concussão, e o enorme corte em seu braço causado por eles... Prova que você ficou a mercê dos Volturi por um tempo indeterminado, enquanto nós não chegávamos. – Ela o encarou quando terminou de falar. Seus olhos estavam tristes, sinceros, o que fazia com Edward se sentisse pior. Ele sabia que Esme estaria se culpando, e lá estava ela lhe comprovando isso. – Eu não estou conseguindo suportar isso Edward. Eu poderia ter feito tudo melhor, com certeza poderia ter feito um plano extremamente melhor. Essa troca poderia ter sido de outra forma, vocês não teriam se machucado e nem lutado contra a morte. Eu não gosto disso. Eu não gosto de saber que por minha culpa meus filhos estão no estado em que estão, que você quase sofreu mais do que já sofreu, e que Alice e Emmett estão sofrendo por verem Jasper e Rose em seus respectivos estados...

- Esme, não faça isso. – Edward a interrompeu, sentindo-se infeliz com tudo o que ela falava, já que em sua mente, repercutia para si mesmo. – Você não é a culpada por nada. Nós somos profissionais treinados, agentes experientes que sabiam com o que estavam lidando. É o nosso trabalho, e sabemos exatamente qual o risco que estamos correndo. Era uma missão arriscada que deveríamos ter planejado mais... Não é sua culpa. – Ele continuou. E em seu colo, suas mãos apertavam-se fortemente. – Eu deveria ter fugido um pouco do plano, atirado contra aqueles bastardos. Deveria ter dito para os outros fazerem a mesma coisa, que eles fariam. Se não fosse pela minha incompetência, Bella não teria sido pega de nossos cuidados, e os outros não teriam se machucado. – Concluiu, não conseguindo encarar Esme enquanto admitia aquilo em voz alta. Era vergonhoso demais.

- Edward, "não faça isso" você. – Ela respondeu séria, chamando a atenção do ruivo para si e repetindo suas palavras contra ele mesmo. – E pelo o que eu vejo, nós dois, por mais que falemos palavras importantes um para o outro, não as guardaremos realmente conosco. Iremos nos culpar para o resto de nossas vidas, mesmo quando a missão acabar, mesmo se tudo der certo no final. – Ela continuou, dando um sorriso carinhoso. – Às vezes esqueço que você não é meu filho de sangue. São raras essas vezes. Isso só acontece quando você se mostra tão parecido comigo, que me faz lembrar que apesar disso, você não veio de mim. – Edward sorriu também, sentindo-se um pouco mais calmo. Ele sabia até onde aquelas palavras iam, e elas o acalmavam, faziam com que a culpa desse uma trégua. – Mas, mesmo assim, eu amo você como um filho meu. E não é somente como uma mãe que eu afirmo isso, mas você é um dos agentes mais competentes dessa agência, meu bem. Você e os outros criaram um significado para os Cullen que ninguém mais poderia criar, e isso é incalculável. Nesse momento estamos desfalcados e estamos nos culpando por causa disso, mas enquanto tivermos fé em nós mesmos e continuarmos unidos como uma família... – Esme respirou fundo, enquanto colocava uma de suas mãos em cima da mesa para que Edward pudesse segurá-la. – Iremos chutar a bunda daqueles filhos de uma puta, e pegaremos a Bella de volta!

Edward riu, enquanto colocava sua mão sobre a mão de Esme. Ele sabia que ela se inspirava no espírito de Emmet naquele momento, e sabia o quanto aquilo fortaleceria o espírito de ambos.

- Os Volturi não sabem o que lhes espera. – Ele disse sorrindo, com um brilho novo e perigoso dançando em seus olhos verdes. Esme gostou daquele brilho. Sabia que com aquilo, havia alcançado o ponto que procurava, o ponto para que ele voltasse à ativa com tudo o que ele tinha... Como ela sabia que ele era capaz. – E eles vão se recuperar, você vai ver. – Edward disse enquanto apertava a pequena mão da mulher a sua frente, que agora sorria gentilmente para si.

- Sim, eles vão.

E então a porta se abriu, interrompendo o momento intenso em que os dois viviam. Carlisle irrompeu pela porta sem olhar para dentro da sala, mais preocupado para os papéis em suas mãos. E Edward se sentiu imensamente aliviado em vê-lo bem e saudável daquela maneira, sem nenhum arranhão e machucado sério ou visível.

- Esme, você não ficará nada feliz com o que tenho a te contar... – Ele só parou de falar quando finalmente olhou para cima e notou o próprio filho sentado em frente à mulher, ambos encarando-o. E da mesma forma que Edward se sentiu aliviado em vê-lo são e salvo, Carlisle sentiu o mesmo em ver o filho sentado naquela cadeira longe da ala hospitalar. – Edward! – Sorriu, enquanto terminava de caminhar até as cadeiras e abraçava forte um ruivo já em pé. Era um reencontro importante, já que mostrava como Carlisle não o culpava pela falha da missão - como Edward estaria pensando ou se culpando. Aquilo livrou o ruivo de um enorme peso nos ombros.

- Carlisle, é bom ver você bem. – Ele disse enquanto se separavam e se encaravam. Os olhos do pai relampearam pelo hematoma na testa do ruivo, e ele tentou esconder a careta de desagrado.

- É bom ver você vivo. – Carlisle respondeu segurando o braço direito de Edward como demonstração de carinho.

O que causou uma careta discreta de dor do filho, que não passou despercebida pelo pai.

- O que houve no braço? – Carlisle perguntou arqueando as sobrancelhas. Ouviram então o suspiro de Esme e Edward abaixou a cabeça tentando se controlar. Aquele assunto era delicado, causava-lhe raiva. E não lhe causava surpresa que Carlisle não tivera tempo de se atualizar dos seus machucados. Imaginava que não tinha tempo que ele teria saído de seu próprio quarto da ala hospitalar, e já deveria estar atolado de problemas por culpa da falha na missão.

- Eles se aproveitaram da inconsciência de Edward para lhe deixar uma marca. – Esme respondeu pelo ruivo, levantando-se e caminhando até os dois adultos. Foi até o marido e tocou-lhe o rosto com carinho. – Uma marca que durará para sempre.

Aquilo fez com que Carlisle ficasse surpreso e que Edward se desvencilhasse de ambos. Ele caminhou para a enorme janela que ficava atrás da cadeira de Esme, e olhou para fora da sala pelo vidro. Flashes da missão e do acidente começaram a povoar sua mente.

_"Acalme-se Bella, tudo ficará bem." Ele disse enquanto era jogado para o lado por um dos carros negros. Eles tentavam cercá-lo novamente, mas ele não deixava._

_"Você sabe que é meio complicado eu me acalmar." Bella respondeu enquanto passava a mão no rosto, tirando as lágrimas dali. "Mas ainda demora muito para que cheguemos ao local?"_

_"Não." Ele respondeu, e eles foram jogados para o lado novamente. "Vamos conseguir, eu sei que vamos conseguir." Ele completou com fé enquanto acelerava ainda mais, e Bella praticamente via borrões ao lado._

Bella. Onde a morena poderia estar naquele momento? Em que parte do país? Estaria bem? Como estaria?

Ele estava preocupado com ela, mas tentava não pensar somente nisso. Sua família também era importante e naquele momento era ainda mais. Naquele momento era de extrema valia que ele entendesse o que sua família havia passado e o que estava passando, para que assim pudesse tomar os próximos passos sem estar atrás do inimigo como vinha acontecendo. Se ele pudesse ter uma visão ampla de todos os acontecimentos, talvez, somente talvez, ele pudesse encaixar o quebra-cabeça e descobrir quem é o traidor entre eles.

_E então, em câmera lenta, Bella viu o carro perder um pouco o controle._

_Virou-se para Edward, e encarou-o._

_"Irei te esperar." Disse baixinho, enquanto os olhos esmeraldas a encaravam por um mínimo segundo._

Fechou os olhos enquanto sua mão esquerda ia repousar no braço direito, sobre a manga do sweater onde estavam os curativos do machucado. O desespero continuava vívido dentro dele e a forma como os olhos castanhos lhe encararam naquele momento não lhe saía da cabeça. Era uma promessa. Era um juramento. Bella iria esperá-lo até que ele aparecesse para salvá-la, ele sabia disso e tinha certeza somente pela forma que ela o encarara naquele momento.

E então, as palavras de Esme repercutiram em sua cabeça.

_"Nesse momento estamos desfalcados e estamos nos culpando por causa disso, mas enquanto tivermos fé em nós mesmos e continuarmos unidos como uma família..." Esme respirou fundo, enquanto colocava uma de suas mãos em cima da mesa para que Edward pudesse segurá-la. "Iremos chutar a bunda daqueles filhos de uma puta, e pegaremos a Bella de volta!"_

A mão apertou o machucado sem se importar que aquilo doesse, e o brilho que brilhara instantes antes nos olhos esverdeados agora brilhava ainda mais forte. O monstro que vivia dentro de Edward rugiu desafiado e sua mente centrada estava de volta. Para pegar Bella de volta ele tinha que saber o que havia acontecido com Jasper e Rose. Tinha que tentar entender o que Emmett e Alice estavam sentindo. Ele tinha que saber o que tinha acontecido a sua volta e o que estava acontecendo para seguir em frente.

Havia chegado a hora de ouvir sobre os acidentes.

- Esme. – Disse depois de poucos segundos que havia se desvencilhado do casal no meio da sala, chamando a atenção dos dois. – Me conte exatamente o que aconteceu ontem à noite, a sequência de acontecimentos. – Pediu enquanto se virava e encarava a morena, que adquiriu um semblante triste.

O momento ficou tenso. Era um assunto delicado e recente, mas todos compreendiam a urgência de que fosse tocado. Esme encarou Carlisle com carinho profundo e um sentimento a mais que Edward não soube identificar, acariciou-lhe a bochecha com cautela parecendo ter medo de machucá-lo, e então se afastou com cautela. Ela caminhou em silêncio até a cadeira que antes Edward estava sentado, e sentou-se nela. Suspirou profundamente, preparando-se para começar a narrar a noite trágica e falha, e então encarou Edward.

- Ontem eu estava na minha sala durante a ação para ficar a postos, esperando por notícias. Era uma missão arriscada como vocês sabem, e eu não poderia falhar. – Naquela parte todos tiveram que respirar fundo. – Já estava na hora de vocês saírem e eu estava de vigia. Um grupo especial do FBI já estava preparado para ajudá-los se esse fosse o caso, e eu estava preparada para entrar de cabeça na missão se necessitassem. – Ela continuou. – Então, as coisas começaram a dar errado para vocês.

_"Sim." Edward respondeu tenso olhando várias vezes pelos retrovisores. "Nós não sabíamos realmente que eles descobririam." Ele disse aparentemente raivoso. "Não tínhamos certeza se eles descobririam. Mas, tínhamos que olhar por todos os lados. Se eles realmente descobrissem, deveríamos estar preparados para isso."_

_"O pior de tudo é perceber que há um espião entre nós." Alice respondeu, e Bella escutou um barulho extremamente alto logo depois disso. "Argh!"_

_"Eles estão vindo com tudo!" Jasper disse irado. "Estão se jogando pra cima de nós!"_

Edward se lembrava perfeitamente de como as coisas se complicaram. As lembranças eram limpas e claras como água, de como os carros negros apareceram e começaram a perseguição mortal, de como começaram a atacar cada um dos agentes. Suas mãos se fecharam bruscamente com aquelas lembranças.

- Vocês começaram a ser perseguidos, mas eu não sabia disso em tempo real. Não tinha como eu ajudá-los naquele momento e evitar o pior. – Era visível o sofrimento que Esme estava passando ao pensar nisso tudo. – E então, antes de Carlisle ser retirado da ação ele me ligou avisando a situação. Somente aí eu estive a par dos acontecimentos e pude tomar iniciativa. E no mesmo instante mandei ajuda para todos vocês. – Ela afirmou veemente. Por seus olhos Edward conseguia imaginar a cena, o desespero que ela tinha que conter dentro de seu profissionalismo. Ele conseguia sentir o medo que Esme deveria ter mergulhado naquele momento. O medo de perder todos da família. A única família que ela tinha. - Entre essa ajuda havia o grupo que eu havia formado de agentes do FBI, ambulâncias e até mesmo acionei os bombeiros. Eu não sabia em que situação encontraria cada um. – Edward sentiu o peito apertar com aquilo. Nos olhos tão vívidos de Esme ele conseguia ver o desespero que ela passara. E era demais para ele.

Se já fora difícil ouvir seus familiares serem tirados um a um da missão de forma brusca, sem saber o que havia acontecido com eles... Estar no lugar de Esme parecia incrivelmente pior.

_Ouviram mais barulhos horrendos pelo rádio, deixando a situação ainda mais tensa._

_"Galera, sinto muito mas... Fomos pegos." Escutaram Emmett dizer e logo depois, o rádio dele pareceu desligar bruscamente._

_Bella encarou o próprio rádio com o coração na mão, e nos olhos lágrimas apareceram. O que eles haviam feito com Emmett? O que aconteceria agora?_

_"Boa sorte Ed!" Ouviram Alice dizer também, e antes que o rádio dela se desligasse, ouviram-se um barulho horrendo._

As imagens vieram vívidas em sua mente. O horror, o desespero que Bella e ele sentiram naquele momento... Eram ínfimos perto do que Esme sentira.

_"Boa sorte, meu filho." Ouviram Carlisle falar, enquanto ele também era tirado de toda aquela ação._

A imagem de Carlisle sendo retirado da missão veio como um soco em seu rosto, lhe mostrando como tudo já estava perdido. Adiantando-lhe como Esme haveria de ter encontrado todos.

Em um estado lastimável.

- Os primeiros que encontramos foram Alice e Jasper. – Esme recomeçou a narrar e Carlisle caminhou até a mulher, apoiando-a, colocando a mão em seu ombro protetoramente. - Aparentemente, haviam forçado o carro de Jasper para que ele capotasse, e nisso, ele acabou acertando alguns carros civis. Foi uma bola de neve, no caso dos dois. - Esme continuou, e Edward conseguiu visualizar aquele acidente perfeitamente. Visualizou os carros negros cercando o loiro e sua irmã, forçando em alta velocidade o carro a capotar... O que não era exatamente difícil para eles. E então, vislumbrou em sua mente o modo traiçoeiro que os Volturi tinham de deixar um carro a mercê do fluxo de civis. Estava tudo muito claro na frente de seus olhos, a forma como a Mercedes de Jasper deveria ter sido massacrada... Principalmente, o lado do motorista. - Alice, graças a Deus, ficou bem. Ela protegeu sua cabeça com os braços, machucando-os com os cacos de vidro e causando alguns hematomas, mas se protegeu do pior. Mas Jasper... – Esme não conseguiu terminar. A dor era muita, chegava a transbordar em seus olhares.

E Edward conseguindo imaginar cada cena, sentiu uma dor dilacerante. Sua família havia sido atacada sem dó nem piedade. Jasper estava em coma. Aquilo já doía demais, e em pensar que eles haviam passado por aquilo por uma missão que ainda por cima havia falhado, era pior ainda.

- Bom, quando chegamos lá, Jasper estava em um estado crítico, Alice não tinha machucados sérios e o carro estava destruído. – Esme recomeçou depois de respirar fundo. – Sabe-se lá como Alice não se machucou terrivelmente, talvez Deus tenha olhado por ela, não sei... Mas, ainda bem, ainda bem. – Ela continuou dizendo e fechando os olhos. - Depois encontramos Carlisle, que não havia sofrido um acidente terrível e graças a Deus está ótimo. – Esme continuou, abrindo um sorriso fraco e abrindo os olhos novamente, encarando o marido que ainda lhe apoiava. – E então, encontramos você. Só você. Inconsciente por causa da concussão que sofreu, o braço com uma queimadura profunda e sangrenta, e a porta do passageiro amassada e jogada no chão. – Edward conseguiu imaginar aquela cena perfeitamente. – E então... Emmett e Rosalie.

Edward respirou fundo naquele momento.

- A situação do carro dos dois era um pouco melhor do que de Jasper e Alice, mas não muito boa. Quando estavam sendo perseguidos, os tiros não fizeram nenhum dano realmente, e por isso mesmo que os Volturi resolveram jogar o carro dos dois em um caminhão em um dos cruzamentos. – Esme falou, com uma cara séria e seca. Lembranças vieram até a mente de Edward como um flash impiedoso.

_"Começaram a atirar, por aqui." Ouviram Emmett dizer divertido. "Pena que o carro é todo blindado, não?"_

- Emmett conseguiu evitar bater de frente com o caminhão, mas a traseira não escapou. – Edward conseguiu imaginar a cena. O irmão girando o carro desesperadamente em um cavalo de pau para escapar de uma batida de frente, mas não conseguindo não deixar a traseira a mercê do tráfego e do caminhão que vinha. - E como a batida foi muito forte, Rose bateu a cabeça no porta-luvas também sofrendo uma concussão. – A mão do ruivo subiu até onde ele sabia que estava seu hematoma, em sua testa, e imaginou o mesmo em Rose. - Só que ao seu lado um carro civil acertou a Mercedes, com uma batida fraca comparada com a anterior, mas forte o bastante para quebrar o vidro em vários estilhaços que voaram todos nela em uma velocidade impressionante. – Esme respirou fundo e olhou para o teto. Todos puderam perceber como ela segurava as lágrimas naquele momento. E o ruivo sabia que Rosalie só não estava pior pelo fato de que aquelas Mercedes eram um pouco mais reforçadas, fazendo com que o impacto sofrido se dirigisse mais para o vidro do que para a 'carcaça' do veículo. - Emmett também recebeu alguns cacos no rosto, mas a maioria foi parar em Rose.

Era aterrorizante como Edward conseguia visualizar a cena tão perfeitamente. E era terrível como aquilo o matava por dentro.

- Ela não está em estado grave como Jasper, mas vários estilhaços penetraram fundo em sua cabeça. Então, ela está mal. – Ela finalizou a narração, enquanto se endireitava na cadeira e limpava a singela lágrima que conseguiu rolar de seus olhos. Os dois filhos de sangue estavam em uma situação ruim, mas ela ainda era a chefe do FBI e ainda estava em ambiente de trabalho. Já havia se permitido a chorar demais mais cedo.

Edward respirou fundo enquanto tentava absorver aquelas novas imagens ainda mais dolorosas. Lá estava ele passando pelo sentimento amargo que sabia que passaria quando soubesse o que havia acontecido, e o baque que sabia que teria quando sentisse e visse as imagens dos acidentes se projetarem em seus olhos enquanto ouvisse a narração, tendo a certeza do sofrimento em que Alice e Emmett estariam mergulhados naquele momento. O baque de ter a certeza de que sua família estava em um estado lastimável.

Ficaram todos em silêncio por alguns segundos enquanto o clima só ficava cada vez pior. Carlisle olhou então para os papéis em suas mãos novamente, e em seu rosto sempre tão calmo se formou uma ruga de preocupação. Como ele poderia dar aquela notícia para Esme? Para Edward?

- Esme... – Edward começou a dizer antes de Carlisle, que tentava pensar como falar aquilo naquele momento. – Eu preciso ver todos. – Continuou, em sofrimento. – Preciso ver Jasper e Rose, preciso conversar com Alice e Emmett...

Ele não precisou dizer mais nada. Esme sorriu tranquilizadora, vendo-o tão desnorteado.

- Claro, pode ir. Acho até que você deveria ir para seu apartamento descansar depois disso. – Ela continuou, não se intimidando com a possível careta de tristeza que poderia ter se transpassado no rosto do ruivo. – Você estará seguro, você sabe disso. E precisa descansar. Já se passou um dia desde o acidente e até agora não descansou verdadeiramente. – Esme sorria de modo materno, tentando convencer Edward. Mas para ele 'Apartamento' era sinônimo de 'Bella', o que no momento ele não estava preparado para a enxurrada de memórias maravilhosas que somente o fariam mergulhar ainda mais no desespero ou ânsia de ação desenfreada – e fora de hora.

- Vou pensar nisso. – Limitou-se a dizer e respirou fundo. – Obrigado pela atenção, por todas as palavras... Por tudo Esme. Eu precisava disso tudo.

- Sempre que precisar.

Sorriram, ambos, e essa foi a despedida. Não foi preciso mais nenhuma palavra para que Edward saísse da sala de Esme, deixando um Carlisle um pouco aliviado. De certa forma, seria realmente melhor falar somente com a mulher.

- Esme, eu realmente tenho que te contar uma coisa. – Ele começou, chamando a atenção da mulher ainda sentada para si. – E você não vai gostar nada...

E do lado de fora, Edward encarava Jane. Os dois trombaram quando ele saía da sala de Esme e a secretária estava para entrar no mesmo cômodo. Eles sorriram um para o outro, de modo a se desculparem pelo leve trombo, e cordial como sempre Edward cedeu espaço para que ela passasse.

Nada de anormal.

A não ser o leve brilho satisfeito que ele pensou ter notado em seus olhos por meros segundos. O que ignorou, pensando ter visto coisas, e voltou a caminhar pela agência voltando em direção à ala hospitalar.

Não sabia como estava conseguindo guardar pra si os sentimentos que se misturavam e se bagunçavam, que tentavam transbordar e se transmitir para outro de alguma forma. Não sabia como conseguia vestir aquela máscara e fingir que não passava por nada. Talvez, por mais que tentasse focar no mais importante que naquele momento era sua família (o que causava a vontade de se expressar e de esquecer a situação presente), a imagem de Bella em seu subconsciente não se apagava nunca, e não deixava com que ele deslizasse um milímetro se quer para fora do que se espera de um agente do FBI em uma situação de risco. A imagem de Bella, a lembrança de que ela o estava esperando, sempre lhe lembrando que ele tinha que ter cautela no modo de agir e encarar as pessoas para que assim ela não corresse mais riscos ainda onde quer que ela esteja. Em resumo: Ela o estava lembrando constantemente _por que_ ele tinha que lutar e _para quê_.

E quando chegou a essa reflexão, piscou, acordando dos próprios pensamentos. Percebeu que automaticamente já havia perguntado a alguma enfermeira qual era o quarto de Jasper e o de Rose (descobrindo então que ambos estavam na UTI do prédio, o que já esperava, mas que mesmo assim o chocou), e que naquele momento se encontrava parado em frente à grande janela de vidro do quarto do loiro.

Deitado, em coma, com Alice sentada na poltrona que havia ao lado da cama.

A pequenina estava acabada, era visível. Seus braços estavam completamente enfaixados e em seu rosto sempre tão animado e alegre havia o desânimo e visível sono. Ela não devia nem ter se recuperado corretamente e já devia estar sentada ao lado do marido.

Ele sabia que tinha sido assim, é claro. Se surpreendia ao pensar que faria o mesmo se fosse Bella ali.

Acenou com hesitação do outro lado daquele vidro, chamando a atenção da pequenina que sorriu de leve ao vê-lo. Ela se levantou calmamente, sempre observando Jasper, e caminhou para fora do quarto do loiro.

- Olá, Ed. – Alice o cumprimentou, receptiva. – Vejo que já está bem.

- Sim. – Ele concordou, se sentindo mal por ser o único saudável ali. Não queria ver a família daquele jeito. Era simplesmente doloroso. Por mais que em outras missões já tivessem se machucado, não haviam sido situações tão sérias e em casos que tinham dado errado. Até porque, na maioria das vezes, eram Emmett e ele que se machucavam mesmo então era de se esperar... Não era como daquela vez, que era a família inteira. – Alice, você precisa descansar... – Ele disse assim que se aproximou o bastante para poder acariciar-lhe os cabelos, fazendo um carinhoso cafuné. Ela sorriu levemente.

- Estou bem, não se preocupe comigo. Sou pequena, mas sou forte.

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes enquanto Edward continuava a lhe fazer cafuné, e os dois encararam o quarto do loiro pelo vidro, mais especificamente na cama Jasper inconsciente. Seu rosto estava angelical em seu sono profundo, com uma faixa de curativo rodeando-lhe a cabeça na direção da testa. Seus braços tinham agulhas de soro e de aparelhos, e haviam vários curativos e hematomas. Somente com aquilo se dava para imaginar que em seu corpo haveriam mais machucados não visíveis naquele momento.

O que fez Edward se entristecer um pouco mais pelo estado do cunhado, considerado irmão.

- Ele vai ficar bem, você vai ver. – Ele falou olhando para a baixinha em pé ao seu lado, vendo que ela continuava a sorrir enquanto o encarava também.

- Eu sei que vai. – Ela concordou com fé, fazendo com que ele sorrisse em vê-la aguentando a situação daquela maneira. – E eu aposto como você também quer ver Rose, mas sem querer admitir, tem medo da reação de Emm. – Ela ainda completou, como sempre, conhecendo-o tão bem.

Edward suspirou.

- Sim. É verdade.

- Eu vou com você. Realmente estou precisando ver como ela está, estou precisando conversar com o Emm, andar um pouco, espairecer... – Ela disse se virando lentamente e Edward nem tentou impedir. Naquilo ele viu a necessidade escondida de fugir que Alice tinha, e sabia que por mais que ela estivesse aguentando a situação, sabia também que ela não era exatamente de ferro.

- Então vamos. – Concordou segurando-a com cuidado, com medo que ela caísse. E caminharam lentamente pelo corredor, somente alguns passos para que se encontrassem no quarto ao lado. Via como Alice parecia temer sair de perto de Jasper, e chegava a adivinhar que não deveria estar se alimentando corretamente. – Você tem que se cuidar para quando Jazz acordar. – Comentou enquanto chegavam à outra janela de vidro, e encaravam o quarto de Rosalie. Emmett cabisbaixo e de costas para eles, de frente para a cama da loira.

- Eu sei, vou comer algo assim que conseguir. – Ela respondeu sorrindo levemente com a preocupação de Edward. Olharam para dentro do cômodo, que tinha a porta branca fechada, e sem hesitar Alice bateu levemente três vezes na superfície do vidro.

O grandão não precisou olhar pra saber quem era, e caminhou em direção da porta.

Edward não sabia como Emmett iria reagir. A baixinha talvez fosse previsível, que não fosse lhe apontando o dedo e lhe culpando pela falha e pelos acidentes. Mas já Emmett... Quando se mexia com sua mulher, ele se tornava outro. Não dava pra saber exatamente como ele iria agir naquele momento.

E então a porta se abriu. O corredor, por coincidência, estava vazio. E assim que os olhos do grandão se puseram em cima do ruivo, para horror de ambos na janela, um lampejo de fúria passou pelos olhos de Emmett. Ele parecia um urso, com a face se contorcendo naquele momento.

E com força e rapidez, sua mão pesada desceu no rosto de Edward em forma de um murro.

- Emmett!

Era justamente aquela reação que Edward temia.

**_oOo_**

O silêncio reinava naquele lugar. Não dava pra saber se era dia ou noite. A temperatura sempre baixa. Paredes, teto e até mesmo o piso eram lisos sendo um perigo para ela. Isso era tudo o que ela podia pensar e fazer nota, porque chorar não iria adiantar nada. Se desesperar muito menos. Esperar era o que ela iria fazer, era a promessa que ela havia feito. Ela seria salva, pois ele havia prometido que assim o seria feito. Então, já havia parado de chorar fazia tempo.

Permanecia quieta em seu canto, observando aquela cela fria e parcialmente iluminada, tentando imaginar como seria o resto do local. Ignorava veemente a presença de Jacob ali que parecia se divertir com isso, e tentava ao máximo não sentir sono no meio daquilo tudo. Não queria dormir. Sentia-se tão indefesa somente em imaginar a si mesma dormindo.

Levantou-se da bola que seu corpo estava fazendo e esticou as pernas. Não tinha muito espaço dentro daquele lugar que se encontrava, mas a vontade de andar lhe bateu e foi inegável. Caminhou pela cela chutando o chão liso, percebendo o quão perigoso aquele chão poderia ser quando molhado.

Suspirou, pensando em como seria protegida se Edward estivesse ali. Mesmo se ela chegasse a cair realmente, ele estaria com seus braços musculosos prontos para socorrê-la.

Riu divertida. Ela tinha sérios problemas mesmo. Ela estava no covil dos lobos, na boca do inferno, na casa dos Volturi praticamente... E estava pensando nos braços musculosos de Edward. Ok, tinha que admitir, estava pensando no corpo maravilhoso do agente.

Riu ainda mais percebendo para onde seus pensamentos estavam indo. Lembrou-se de quando tudo começou, de como tudo era tão surreal e ela se decidiu pelas prioridades mais estranhas que poderia ter escolhido.

_E então uma coisa cortou seus pensamentos antes que ela realmente levasse a idéia de dormir novamente a sério._

_O pai já estaria nas mãos dos Volturi, e provavelmente não estaria à toa. Ele era pai dela, a única família que ela tinha. Era meio que óbvio que eles usariam Charlie para chegar até Bella. E meu deus, ela não queria morrer também. Não quando ainda era virgem, e sem nem ter quebrado aquele profissionalismo de Edward. Sim, as coisas que ela considerava importantes eram completamente sem lógica._

Quando ela se lembrava dos primeiros dias que passara com Edward, do dia que vira o assassinato, e lembrava ainda por cima que não fazia mais do que uma semana mais ou menos, ela não conseguia acreditar. Sentia-se tão diferente daquela garota que trabalhava no supermercado de madrugada para ajudar o pai em todos os sentidos. Sua vida estava completamente mudada, era incrível. Se nada daquilo tivesse acontecido, ela nunca conseguiria imaginar que gostaria de alguém como gostava do ruivo. Nunca imaginaria uma vida como a que estava levando, perigos como aqueles, e nunca daria tanto valor a vida como estava dando naquele momento que chegava tão perto da morte.

Suspirou comovida com os próprios pensamentos e reflexões. Seu mundo estava virado de cabeça para baixo, estava dando voltas e voltas. E parecia que a sentença de morte dada pelo loiro naquela madrugada se aproximava cada dia mais.

E percebendo a direção que seus pensamentos tomavam novamente, imagens de Edward e suas juntos vieram até sua mente.

_"O que nós vamos ficar fazendo de tarde?" Bella perguntou enquanto começava a lavar um dos pratos. Edward deu de ombros._

_"Nada." Respondeu minimamente. Bella revirou os olhos disfarçadamente. Ele parecia não se decidir como agir! Uma hora até mesmo brincava com ela, e em outra ele era indiferente!_

_"Você vai jogar xadrez comigo." Ela afirmou, praticamente o intimando. Edward arqueou as sobrancelhas, já pegando o primeiro prato que ela lavara._

_"Você sabe jogar xadrez?"_

_"Hum... Não." Bella respondeu rindo._

Lembrou-se daquela tarde, de como fora divertida e de como ele a evitava. Riu com a lembrança.

_"Verdade ou Desafio." Ela falou, fazendo com que ele arqueasse uma das sobrancelhas._

_"Uma brincadeira de colegial?"_

_"Você tem uma melhor?" Ela respondeu com uma pergunta, e claro, um olhar muito maligno._

_"Não, tudo bem." Edward concordou. Se ele soubesse que só a idéia de assistir à TV fosse deixá-la com um humor do cão, nem teria pensando na possibilidade._

Riu ainda mais ao lembrar-se do dia seguinte, sentindo-se muito melhor. Sentia-se fortalecida com aquelas pequenas lembranças. Sentia que enfrentaria o que fosse naquele momento, com força e fé, pois o desespero já não estava mais dominante em seu corpo. Sorriu com a solução que encontrara para resolver seus problemas enquanto fosse ficar naquela situação, ou até mesmo, se fosse para morrer naquele lugar. Sempre que começasse a se entristecer, sempre que começasse a se desesperar, ela se lembraria daqueles poucos e maravilhosos dias que passara com Edward. Era um jeito de sempre ter ele com si, de nunca se esquecer de seu rosto forte e apaixonante, e de nunca perder a fé em suas palavras.

_'Eu prometo. '_

_'Confie em mim. '_

_'Você é minha vida, Bella. '_

Ela suspirou sorrindo enquanto caminhava mais alguns passos e parava na grade da cela. Aquelas palavras estavam cravadas em seu coração e mente de tal forma que dificilmente ela esqueceria. E naquele momento, ela achara a forma de nunca perder a fé nelas. Estava feliz.

E sabia que era louca, em achar a felicidade em um local e situação tão sombria.

- Vejo que está melhor... Até gargalhando de suas próprias piadas está. – Ouviu a voz de Jacob comentar e abriu os olhos que até aquele momento estavam fechados. Encarou a escuridão a sua frente, vislumbrando um contorno somente. Suas mãos delicadas foram até a grade, notando o quão fria ela era. – Ou está enlouquecendo. Seria uma pena. Parece ser uma boa pessoa.

- Não estou enlouquecendo. – Ela respondeu suavemente, duvidando um pouco das próprias palavras. – Estou feliz. – Continuou, sabendo que aquilo poderia somente parecer loucura.

E certamente surpreendeu o moreno a sua frente.

- Feliz? – Jacob perguntou surpreso, com ambas as sobrancelhas levantadas. Mas sua feição não era vista por Bella. – Como pode estar feliz?

- Me lembrei de algumas coisas que me preenchem. – Respondeu simples, olhando para os lados de fora daquele cubículo que estava metida. Não conseguia ver nada, é claro. Os corredores que se estendiam para ambos os lados eram um completo breu.

- Todo o desespero, o medo, a tristeza... Tudo foi esquecido no meio dessas lembranças? – Jacob perguntou, interessado.

- Sim. – Bella respondeu, sem se importar em estar conversando com um assassino. – São lembranças felizes que me fazem rir. Além do mais, do que me adianta desespero, não é mesmo? – Perguntou para o vazio, já que não conseguia ver o moreno direito.

- O desespero cega as pessoas. – Jacob concordou. – Se você não tem mais medo... – Começou a dizer dando um enorme passo para frente, ficando a centímetros da grade. Notou que Bella nem mesmo se moveu da mesma. – Eu posso ter uma conversa decente com você, então.

E aquilo surpreendeu _Bella_.

- O que um assassino teria interesse em conversar comigo? – Perguntou sem medo algum. Ele _era_ um assassino. Na verdade, _é_ um assassino. Por que se importaria em ter isso jogado em sua cara?

Ele sorriu satisfeito.

- Você é diferente de todas as pessoas que já aprisionamos. Você me chamou o interesse, só isso. – Respondeu com simplicidade. – Considere isso um grande passo, e seja boazinha. – Ele brincou, fazendo com que Bella revirasse os olhos e risse levemente. _Hello-ou_, ele tinha armas na cintura, de que adiantaria qualquer tentativa 'malvada' da parte dela mesmo?

- Então fale o que quiser, pergunte o que interessa. Estou a toa, se não percebeu. – Bella comentou sarcástica, fazendo-o rir. Ela entrou na cela novamente, mas não foi até o fundo. Simplesmente se sentou dois passos para trás da grade.

- Bom, primeiramente, _a pergunta que não quer calar_. – Jacob começou a dizer fazendo toda uma pose e gesticulando sarcasticamente. – Porque estava trabalhando naquele supermercado _de madrugada_? – Ele perguntou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

Ela riu, enquanto um flash vinha até sua mente.

_"Porque você foi contra seu pai, e começou a trabalhar no supermercado?" Ela suspirou._

_"Eu queria ajudar nas despesas, e bem, eu sempre briguei muito com meu pai depois que minha mãe morreu, para poder fazê-lo se preocupar comigo, e não sofrer com a falta dela. Não era muito legal vê-lo triste pela casa." Edward a encarou sorrindo. "Bem, agora é minha vez. Verdade ou Desafio?"_

E sem se importar que não conhecesse aquele homem a sua frente, que ele era o culpado por qualquer que seja o estado em que os Cullens estivessem, e que era o culpado por ela estar ali... Ela respondeu a mesma coisa. Falou sobre seu pai, de sua mãe, e do menos importante que eram as despesas.

Ele a encarou absorto, sem saber o que falar. Para ele era visível que ela havia lhe dado uma resposta completa, e que ainda por cima, sincera. Não esperava por aquilo.

- O que mais? – Bella perguntou desinteressada. O moreno respirou fundo discretamente.

- O que você sentiu quando viu o assassinato? – Ele perguntou simples. Mas aquela lembrança fez com que ela se eriçasse em desagrado.

- Não foi agradável, definitivamente. Mas eu sempre tentei encarar isso com outros olhos, como se não fosse tão ruim assim. Sempre fazendo graça para mim mesma e tudo. – Bella respondeu com uma careta. – Eu não gostei de ver meu chefe morrendo. Foi brutal pra mim, já que até mesmo filmes de guerra com os quilos de ketchup eram impressionáveis. Dormir depois já poderia ser não opcional. – Ela continuou, demonstrando então o 'fazer graça para ela mesma' ao vivo, fazendo com que ele sorrisse. – Então... Eu senti medo, para lhe ser sincera. Tive dó. Mas agi por instinto, e hoje estou aqui por causa disso. – Terminou, e riu levemente. Passando por tantas coisas boas no processo também, que totalmente valeram a pena.

Ele estava surpreso com tanta sinceridade. Ela não tinha necessidade de ser sincera logo com ele, mas lá estava ela, lhe dando respostas completíssimas e verdadeiras. Era mais do que ele esperava da garota que algumas horas atrás parecia mergulhada em um profundo desespero. E que um dia antes ele havia praticamente raptado.

- Pode admitir, isso aqui é um hotel de luxo. – Fez graça, apontando para a cela. Bella revirou os olhos rindo.

- Claro, claro. – Concordou conformada. Ele sorriu com aquilo. Ela era diferente.

Bella lhe lembrava ele mesmo.

- Você e Edward se apaixonaram o que, a primeira vista? – Perguntou sarcasticamente. E mesmo naquela escuridão ainda conseguiu vê-la corando. Achou graça daquilo.

- Não. E nem sei se estamos apaixonados. – Ela desconversou, ele percebeu. Bella nunca tinha parado para pensar naquilo, e aquela pergunta a deixava incerta do que sentia. Mas ignorou aquilo, e deixou para pensar mais profundamente no assunto depois. – Para ser sincera, nos primeiros dias eu dava em cima dele deliberadamente. – E aquela declaração fez com que Jacob arqueasse a sobrancelha o mais alto possível. – Mas ele sempre me afastava, me evitava. Algumas vezes não conseguia e entrava na onda, mas essa barreira que ele colocava era por culpa da morte trágica da Tânia, depois fui descobrir. – E então ela olhou sugestivamente pra ele, que entendeu o recado e começou a rir.

- Oh sim, aquele dia no shopping. Eu fui um fofoqueiro, _eu sei_.

- De qualquer forma, talvez seja possível que nutramos um carinho especial um pelo outro, ou seja só da minha parte mesmo. Mas não foi uma coisa a primeira vista. _Eu_ tive que tentar conquistar isso. _Eu_ tive que tentar conquistar o coração de Edward. – Ela continuou, e ele continuava conseguindo vê-la corada. – E ok... Ele conquistou o meu completamente. – Ela admitiu baixinho, mais para si mesma do que para o moreno do outro lado da grade. Falar tudo aquilo em alto e bom som, fazia com que seu coração martelasse mais vivo e rápido, fazia com que sua mente iluminasse somente os pensamentos onde Edward estava também. E aquela ultima declaraçãozinha passou como uma percepção, enfim, de que ela havia sido conquistada também. E que definitivamente iria pensar mais fundo naquele assunto.

Mas como Bella já havia percebido antes aquele local era incrivelmente silencioso, então era impossível falar algo mesmo que baixinho e não repercutir como se estivessem conversando normalmente.

Jacob riu com o que escutou. Ela estava apaixonada, mas ainda não havia pensado nisso, é claro. Somente assim para negar algo tão visível.

- Bom, se não fossem as circunstâncias, desejaria boa sorte a vocês. – Ele comentou com um sorriso de lado. Bella riu novamente não conseguindo se irritar com aquele idiota, e se acostumando com sua mania sarcástica.

- Obrigada pelo o que não foi. – Respondeu no mesmo tom, fazendo-o rir. Ele não tinha nada para perguntar naquele momento. Sua curiosidade sobre por quem Edward havia se apaixonado estava sanada, e poderia dizer que ela era melhor que a tal Tânia. Mesmo que a loira não tivesse culpa de nada que tinha acontecido com a mesma, e que não merecesse nem a metade... Certamente Bella parecia uma escolha melhor.

Não só porque ela lhe lembrava ele, no modo de lidar com as situações e no modo de levar a vida. Até mesmo na vida que tinha antes...

_Ela simplesmente lembrava a si mesmo_.

- Bom, você realmente foi boazinha. – Ele comentou como que fazendo nota. – E por causa disso, já está na hora de você comer algo, tomar um banho e trocar de roupa, não é? – Ele falou sorrindo como se estivesse dando um prêmio para um animal de estimação.

Aquilo animou Bella, que sorriu também.

- Só espere um pouco que já vem alguém aqui para poder fazer tudo isso. Enquanto isso, sua companhia preferida, no caso eu, tem que resolver outra coisa muito interessante. – Ele comentou simples. Recebeu um aceno de entendimento de Bella, e rapidamente sumiu nas sombras com o sobretudo e o capuz negro cobrindo-lhe o corpo inteiramente.

Bella ficou ali em silêncio, sentada de frente para a grade e com as mãos apoiadas no chão por longos minutos... Como pareceu para ela. Ela não escutava nada. Nenhum som, voz, ou mínimo barulho era feito naqueles corredores. Ela já estava começando a desconfiar que ele houvesse dado uma desculpa para sair dali e lhe pregando uma peça no processo. Mas então, do nada, um vulto apareceu em frente a sua grade. Menor do que o que ela já estava aprendendo a se acostumar, e aparentemente mais magro também.

E assim que o vulto tirou o capuz ela notou que era uma mulher. Maquiada e bonita, com o cabelo negro preso em um coque elegante. O olhar gélido que ela lhe lançava parecia lhe indicar que aquele não era seu trabalho, mas que visivelmente estava sendo obrigada a fazê-lo. E a boca pintada de um vermelho escarlate demonstrava desgosto de ter que cuidar da testemunha dos Cullen, era visível.

- Vamos. – Ela chamou enquanto elegantemente e rapidamente a grade era destrancada e a porta da cela era aberta. Bella piscou enquanto se levantava com cuidado, e caminhava para fora daquele cubículo. Viu que ela começou a caminhar para a esquerda, e tentou segui-la sem se perder naquela escuridão. E estranhamente percebeu que com aquela mulher ela não teria a mesma liberdade que tinha com Jacob, mesmo que não tivesse tanta liberdade assim com o outro.

Caminharam mais alguns instantes, viraram alguns corredores, e quando ela pensou que não poderia ficar pior a situação – ao perceber que o lugar era um verdadeiro labirinto -, elas entraram em um enorme e espaçoso átrio. Ali era belamente iluminado, ao estilo medieval de ser. Velas e lustres iluminavam e enfeitavam o local cheio de tapetes e cortinas, com três portas além daquela em que elas saíram.

Bella não queria admitir, mas estava deslumbrada. Era um lugar muito bonito o que eles tinham ali, escondido. E quase se esqueceu de seguir a figura mortífera e vestida de negro.

Seguiu a mulher para a porta à direita da que chegaram e quando entraram pela mesma, deparou-se com um enorme e belo banheiro de mármore branco. Com um imenso Box de vidro com um tipo de fonte (que naquele momento estava desligada) no alto, que serviria como chuveiro. Uma pia de vidro com um torneira metálica, um sanitário e um armário médio de duas portas a um canto. Em quesitos para uso o banheiro era simples, visivelmente de uso para os prisioneiros. Talvez, só talvez, fosse feminino. Mas a estrutura era bela e grande. Ela estava novamente deslumbrada.

- Tire as roupas que está vestindo, tome um banho, e então vista as roupas novas. – A mulher disse com desprezo caminhando até o armário, destrancando-o, e retirando de dentro do mesmo uma muda de roupas limpas e claras. Bella não teve um vislumbre verdadeiro de como seriam as roupas por estarem dobradas, mas observou a mulher deixá-las em cima da tampa do sanitário. – Em quinze minutos entrarei novamente, e tem que estar pronta. – Ela voltou a falar e saiu do banheiro, fechando a porta e trancando-a por fora.

Bella encarou aquilo tudo meio aturdida. Começou a tirar a roupa que os Cullen tinham dado para ela, com carinho e cautela. Os tênis, as meias, a calça jeans, a blusinha preta de manga três quartos e ficou somente de roupa íntima. Encarou suas roupas velhas dobradas a um canto, no chão, e teve dó de deixá-las por roupas novas que ela sabia que não seriam belas e nem confortáveis realmente. Encarou o Box, abriu a porta de vidro e entrou de roupa íntima e tudo. Observou a alavanca que tinha na parede e a puxou para baixo, descobrindo do pior jeito que o banho seria frio. _Gelado_.

Quando a água gelada bateu em sua pele ela se eriçou toda, pensando em como conseguiria tomar banho ali. O lugar já era frio por natureza e ainda tinha que tomar banho naquela água geladíssima, era simplesmente impossível.

Mas _não_ tomar banho também não era opção.

Abraçou-se enquanto se enfiava melhor debaixo d'água. Bastaram poucos instantes para que seu queixo começasse a bater freneticamente.

Ela olhou para o lado, e só então notou praticamente camuflado na parede um pequeno buraco de mármore onde ficava um sabonete visivelmente novo. E então, pegou o sabonete em mãos e tentou tomar um banho normal e rápido. Não poderia demorar de acordo com aquela mulher desprezível.

Quando terminou, tinha a impressão que não conseguiria sentir os braços e as pernas, que pareciam estar dormentes com o frio. Não havia toalha, e ela teve que se secar colocando a roupa nova no corpo, que consistia em um novo conjunto de roupa íntima (Não confortável e não era bonito como os que ela encontrara com os Cullen, ou mesmo, os que era acostumada a usar em sua vida normal antes de tudo aquilo), uma calça larga azul claro estilo pijama, fina; e uma blusa de manga três quartos branca, fina também. E para sua surpresa, tinha um par de meias também no meio daquilo tudo.

No fim, a roupa ficara levemente molhada o que já indicava que ela passaria muito frio em sua cela.

E assim que terminou de se vestir, pareceu até mesmo cronometrado, a porta se abriu irrompida pelo vulto negro. A mulher a olhou com descaso, mas pareceu satisfeita em vê-la tão... Molhada daquele jeito. Com certeza estaria pensando no frio que ela passaria também.

E não foi preciso dizer muita coisa, ela simplesmente se virou e começou a caminhar para fora do banheiro, o que foi imitado por Bella que a seguiu porta a fora. Passaram pelo átrio e voltaram pela mesma porta que haviam vindo, e novamente os corredores escuros passavam sob seus pés sem que pudessem ser gravados corretamente em sua mente e seus olhos. Era impossível saber onde estava indo e onde estava virando. E quando deu por si, estava novamente em sua cela tremendo dos pés a cabeça, com um prato médio e fundo de sopa no chão mal iluminado daquele lugar. Encarou aquele prato, apostando consigo mesma que a comida também estaria fria mesmo sendo uma sopa, e ouviu o próprio estômago roncar. Sentou-se, pegou o prato em mãos, e ficou surpresa ao perceber que a comida estava morna. Com um sorriso pôs-se a comer a sopa que não era exatamente deliciosa, mas acabava com sua fome.

- Vejo que Heidi não foi nem um pouquinho hospitaleira com você. – Ouviu a voz de Jacob dizer do meio da escuridão, mas não ligou para isso. – Bom, tanto faz, ela nunca é hospitaleira com ninguém mesmo. – Ele continuou, fazendo uma careta ao dizer isso.

- Agora eu entendo porque usa esse sobretudo. Todos vocês, no caso. – Bella começou a dizer, enquanto parava de comer um pouquinho e encarava o moreno do outro lado. Ele lhe encarava divertido e um pouco interessado. – Aqui é sempre frio, e parece que é em todos os cantos. Então, vocês usam para se manterem quentinhos, além da estética e do sinal que isso se tornou. – Terminou de dizer logo voltando à comida, que já havia esfriado. Jacob riu divertido.

- É verdade. Principalmente pela parte de nos mantermos quentinhos, você tem razão. É um saco essa coisa de frio, não é? – Ele concordou rindo e perguntou sarcasticamente, ao vê-la tremendo completamente.

Ela deixou o prato vazio no chão, ignorando aquele comentário, e se abraçou forte para tentar aquecer-se. Ela nunca havia passado frio no apartamento de Edward. Na verdade, havia ficado com roupa de menos por lá.

_Colocou o pulso na frente dos olhos, enquanto sentia o tecido leve da mini-camisola Victoria's Secrets que vestia – meu deus, qual era o objetivo deles que lhe dessem uma camisola tão curta para vestir? - se movimentar em seu corpo._

_Era melhor dormir logo._

Riu lembrando-se da camisola. Se ela vestisse aquilo ali, morreria de hipotermia.

Estremeceu com o pensamento, mas riu do mesmo jeito.

- Essas acomodações são terríveis mesmo. – Bella brincou. – Onde já se viu, uma testemunha como eu ficar em um chão como esse, numa cela como essa, passando um frio desgraçado e ainda por cima, sem comida decente? – Ela comentou sarcástica apontando para o prato vazio, tirando uma gargalhada de Jacob com aquele comentário.

- É verdade. – Ele concordou. – Bom, agora eu tenho uma surpresa. Já que comentou, 'uma testemunha como você' merece uma antes de dormir, não é? – Ele falou enigmático, fazendo com que ela arqueasse as sobrancelhas. Do que ele estava falando?

E então em um instante ele virou-se e saiu andando pelo corredor, sumindo na escuridão. O silêncio reinou por vários e vários segundos. Bella não duvidou dessa vez que ele realmente estava falando a verdade, e que não era uma brincadeirinha somente. Esperou até que o silêncio fosse preenchido por passos apressados, o que não era comum. Os Volturi tinham passos leves e normalmente não faziam som algum enquanto andavam, mas naquele momento, alguém que não fazia parte da gangue parecia estar acompanhando Jacob.

E mais alguns segundos depois, do outro lado da grade, Bella vislumbrou quem ela menos esperava ver. Ela pensava que ele estava morto e já não tinha tantas esperanças em vê-lo novamente, mas ali, em pé do outro lado, fazendo com que o coração dela acelerasse e fosse até a boca novamente, e seus olhos se enchessem de lágrimas de alegria e emoção, estava _Charlie_.

_Seu pai desaparecido_.

* * *

Rá, olha o Charlie aí 8D E tenham compaixão pela minha pessoinha, não me abandonem agora, sim? ÇÇ

**Então... Estão vendo esse botãozinho logo aqui em baixo, escrito: "Review this story/chapter"? Clica nele e me manda uma reivew *-***


End file.
